Burning Island of White
by SadEcho
Summary: Roronoa Zoro has washed up on a deserted island injured, alone, and dieing. Unexpected help comes from a former enemy, and the two unexpectedly draw closer in the aftermath. Slightly twisted One Piece universe along with slight OOC . Rated M for blood,cursing, and steamy hot MiZo soup. Starts out serious and then merges into humor! Mihawk x Zoro.Lemon/Lime. Completed :).
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight radiated on the small summer-island that seemed to float like a haze of smoke on the Grand Line's deceptive waters. Heat reflected off the scorched white sand making the air shimmer in a fevered dance. Waves rolled lazily over the shore of the island quietly, barely stirred by a non-existent wind. The ocean water crawled over a still form that lay just within their reach.

Remaining motionless and prone on the ground until a wave finally reached to caress his face the green-haired man sputtered awake only to groan in pain. 'Shit' the man thought and cracked his eyes open slowly only to shut them again due to the blinding white sun the rested directly overhead. Carefully he opened his eyes again, revealing the burning discs glazed in pain with the pupils mere pinpricks, his eyebrows drawn together in growing discomfort.

'God dammit it's hot' the first words to reach his mind that was not a curse word, kind of. His black boots and pants absorbed even more of the absolutely stifling sunlight. The young man looked up to see a few pathetic palm trees that rested upon the white sand, dotted with surprisingly lush grass here and there. His vision was still fuzzy, but he saw the shadow those sparse trees cast and that's what caught his eye, for they promised shade from this ungodly son that smirked overhead.

Intending to stand up and walk over to the shade the swordsman began to push himself up from the sand and only to stop suddenly with a gasp of pain. That gasp quickly turned into a scream as a wave, stronger than before, managed to drench him anew revealing his wounds to him again with the sting of salt on his upper left thigh, upper back, left forearm and shoulder. His ribs ached along with a pounding in his skull that could only be a headache accompanied with broken or cracked ribs.

The swordsman froze in shock, his wounds roaring. Pain and memories surged forth out of the haze to remind him how he gotten washed up on that damned island in the first place.

~ X ~

_It had been evening, the sun starting to set. The Going Merry sailed on the deceptively calm waters of the Grand Line. Luffy and his crew had been eager to leave the previous island as it had been filled to the brim with angry fishmen. As luck would have it their navigators log post had set to the next island in a matter of minutes. Nami wasted no time in screeching at the men that had been fighting off the fishmen on the beach to return back to the Merry._

_Zoro held off the last of the fishmen. His captain, Luffy, jumped along with Sanji, that shitty ero-cook, on deck. "ZOROOO! Hurry up we need to go", shouted Nami who pointed behind Zoro at the approaching army of fresh fishmen, "Now before the rest of them catch up!" He saw the navigator quickly disappear from the side of the boat, shouting at the other to set the sails._

_Three swords glimmered along with the three golden earing set in his left ear. He quickly finished off the puffer fish looking fishman in front of him, turning around to dash back to the ship. As the swordsman leapt onto the deck, much to his and his crewmates shock, his left leg crumpled under him and he landed in an undignified heap on the ship, a series of curses streaming from his lips._

"_ZOOROOOOOO!" screamed Luffy as he rushed over to his first mates side. The rest of the crews hurried footsteps could be heard and felt by the swordsman as he writhed on the ship in agony. His face, clenched in pain and a grimace, looked down to inspect his leg. "Holy shit...There's a freaken' spike in my leg", Zoro muttered out, his breath shaking out of his body with each exhale. He stared down at the light blue, foot-long spike that had impaled his left thigh that he hadn't noticed till he jumped aboard the ship. _

_Zoro shuddered violently at the sight, both in disgust and pain. 'Damned puffer-fish-guy must've gotten me when I was jumping on deck' he thought._

_Chopper quickly came up to his green-haired shipmates side and screamed to no one in particular as he ran around in panicked circles" OH MY GOD WE NEED A DOCTOR!PLEASE! SOMEBODY QUICK SAVE HIM!" Snot and tears ran down the reindeers face. He skidded to a halt when he sensed all of the straw hat pirate's crew eyes on him._

_Robin, her steel blue eyes fixed the reindeer with a stare that brought the tiny doctor to his senses, then spoke her voice calm and collected despite the situation, naturally "Chopper you ARE the doctor. Now, if you would be so kind doctor, stop panicking, it wastes energy best used elsewhere. The swordsman's life could be in danger. I have my suspicions that the 'spike' in his leg is from our blow-fish-man and it could become toxic", she finished, smiling despite the looks of shock and horror that had plastered on the other straw hat pirates faces._

"_R-right", stammered Chopper as his eyes settled back on Zoro, who had pushed his back against the railing with his injured leg bent up and the other lay out in front of him. Red smears on the wooden planks glistened in the dying light._

_Chopper's doctrine training took over and he began to give the crew instructions. "First I need to remove that spike and quickly bind the wound before Zoro loses too much blood. That spike is the only thing keeping him alive right now because it is preventing him from bleeding out. Yet he will die if we don't remove it; it has pierced a major femoral artery and we need to take it out now in case it IS poisoned and causes further damage to the leg muscles. So Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, can you please hold him down? The Sciatic nerve in the thigh will cause this to hurt a lot."_

_Luffy took on a serious and intense expression that was uncommon for the normally laid back, and somewhat childish captain. He gripped Zoro's right shoulder, giving his first mate a nod. Zoro frowned but nodded back. His captain was a complete and utter moron at times, but he still trusted him._

_Sanji merely grinned at the opportunity to inflict pain on his annoying green-haired rival. This grin didn't go unnoticed however and the swordsman shot him a death glare, scowling with a growl that rumbled deep in his throat. Sanji made unconcerned noise as he in turn grabbed Zoro's left shoulder._

_Usopp had latched himself on to both of Zoro's boot covered ankles, squeezing them together in a death-grip-hug. "P-please don't kill me for this. And try not to kick me until after the spike is out." Both of the swordsman's eyebrows arched towards his hairline as he stared at the little man on his ankles in surprise. 'Usually long-nose doesn't have the courage for something like this and would be complaining or coming up with some fake disease' he thought to himself and he turned his attention back to Chopper._

"_I'll use my Heavy Point to do this as quick as possible", Chopper said as the reindeer took on his more muscular armed form. "Alright, hold him down tightly or his struggles could further tear his wound", Chopper said as while graspin the spike; the thick end of the thin cone shaped object sticking out towards the sky, protruded right through the middle swordsman's thigh. When Zoro let out a pained grunt the doctor determined one quick jerk upwards should do it. 'Better to do it without letting him know or he will tense up his muscles. It may be the crueler of the options, but it will prevent major damage in the long run.'_

_All of the straw hats tensed as Chopper suddenly yanked the spike up and out of the swordsman's leg with no further warning. A sickening sucking sound had accompanied the spikes departure from the pirate's left thigh. Blood sprayed from the wound and onto the doctor and pirates that hung grimly onto the now tense green-haired man. _

_Zoro's scream ripped itself from his lungs, deep and resonating. It boomed out across the ship and ocean only to be choked back has the man gritted his teeth together and bit his lower lip so that the scream died out as a low crewmates struggled with the green-haired man's body when it arched viciously off the deck. Usopp's panic filled screech shrilled up to Zoro's ears and he felt that scrawny man desperately cling on to his thrashing legs. Sanji muttered 'shit' through clenched teeth while Luffy and him continue to hold down Zoro's shoulders. _

"_Hang in there Zoro", Luffy said to his shipmate glancing at him with worry. "Next time I see those fishmen they are DEAD!" Twin jets of steam rushed out of his nostrils that emphasized the captain's obvious anger. 'How could stupid fishmen bring down HIS swordsman? He was going to be the best swordsman after all' thought Luffy and he looked back at Chopper._

_Nami looked over at the four men and reindeer with a frown and upturned brows on her face. "Zoro…" she said softly to herself. She knew it wasn't very often that three-sword idiot got hurt so bad, and it worried her. Robin came up to stand beside her, crossing her arms on her chest and staring at her male crew mates with concern that was very unusual for her usual passive expression. 'I hope our samurai will be all right, he isn't looking so good and I've never seen him in such state'._

_Zoro's weak exhales wheezed out of his chest in sharp whistles. The swordsman went limp against the railing; his normally tan face went pale after the wave of pain finished rolling through him. His head lolled back and slightly to the side. A thin sheen of sweat covered his forehead and his exposed chest revealing a scar that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip that could be seen through the open short sleeved white cotton shirt he always wore. The button-up shirt was now splattered with blood, but he was beyond giving a shit about anything at this point .He had not intended to scream that loud being used to pain and all, but god dammit that had hurt like hell._

_Chopper dragged a fur covered forearm across his face to wipe off sweat and blood. He gave a sigh of relief before picking up bandages to bind the still blood spurting wound. "Now then, let's get this wrapped", Chopper said with more enthusiasm in his voice now that the hard part was over. He had managed to get a couple of bands of bandage wrapped around the thigh when he heard Zoro gasp, looking behind the reindeer. _

_The doctor turned around slowly only to scream in sheer horror at sight stretched out before him._

_At least ten fishmen had jumped on the Going Merry from the ocean, they had pursued the straw hat pirates as the fled from their island, determined not to let their prey escape. Luffy and Sanji rose to their feet instantly getting in a defensive position in front of Zoro. _

_On the edge of roaring, Luffy growled out,"I'm going to kick your ass for hurting my friend!" _

_Sanji lit his cigarette and placed it on his lips, his curly eyebrows drawing in distaste as he starred at the fishmen. "Hmm… I wonder if fishmen make good sushi, or maybe a nice seafood gumbo", the chef said whilst puffing out thick streams of smoke from his nose. _

_The fishmen growled their irritation at this, clearly offended at having an inferior human even consider them as food._

"_You s-shit heads are gonna 'pay for shooting me in the leg with your pansy ass spike. I should have just saved myself the trouble and killed every single one of you on your stupid island." Zoro had stood up at some point and drawn his white hilted sword from its sheath. A sadistic grin split across his face as the fishmen stiffened. "At least then you would have died at your home with the rest of you shitty fishmen."_

_The fish men gaped at the injured man's words and Chopper tried to usher the injured crewmate back down but he was completely ignored. One look at the swordsman's suddenly shaded face and colds eyes that gleamed from the shadow and you could tell they were filled with cold murderous light of a quality equal to any demon._

_All of the fishmen flinched as the last of ferrous inlaid words reached them, the cold hand of fear grasped their cores and they now felt certain doom radiating from the green-haired man .The nearest one, an octopus like fishman had whimpered in fear, ink pooled around his webbed feet. Thunder crackled in the sky, the weather of the Grand Line was feeling just as harsh and unforgiving as the green-haired swordsman at that moment._

_When the fishmen still didn't move to attack Zoro finally said "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you."_

_All of crew members heads whipped around to stare at Zoro in disbelief; their mouths hanged open in shock. "EHHH?" they all voiced. Everyone knew the swordsman never hesitated to kill or fight; it was actually the green-haired man's preference even if it was the more difficult option. The swordsman wasn't done speaking yet and he finished speaking his plans for the unfortunate fishmen with monstrous killing intent dripping in his voice. _

"_I'm going to destroy you."_

_He rushed forward quick as the lightning that illuminated him and that arced across the sky, giving Zoro the appearance of a creature straight from your darkest nightmare. Dashing forward with all three swords drawn now, the swords seemed to glow unnaturally from the electricity branching over the sky. The fishmen screamed in unified terror as the blood-splattered swordsman fell upon them, cutting down several with ease before the other fishmen raised their own weapons in defense. The rest of the straw hat pirates quickly joined their injured shipmate and together beat the terrified fishmen into the deck._

_Sanji let out another puff of smoke, hands in pockets, appraising the damage around him. Blood pooled on the deck in various places and He saw Luffy crowing out their victory jubilantly. Robin and Nami were unhurt andtalking to Chopper in hushed tones while Usopp shakily got up from where he had been hiding. No one, excluding Zoro, seemed hurt from their fishy encounter. Sanji slapped himself at the stupid pun joke he had thought up in his head and turned to look at the injured man in concern, despite himself trying not to care about that green-haired mosshead._

_Zoro looked up at the sound of Sanji hitting himself and mumbled around his sword that was still in his mouth as he began putting the others in his hands back in his sheaths that rested against his right hip," Oi…shitty cook what's the matter? "Zoro's eyebrows raised questioningly while the swords clinked back in their sheaths. _

_Sanji never got the chance to answer, his spiraled brows shot up in alarm. His cigarette fell to the deck forgotten in slow motion. Horror riveted both his stomach and expression. 'Look out!' was all he had time to call out._

_Hand raised to pull out the sword from his mouth, Zoro froze and frowned at the look on the cooks face, not registering the look of warning on it before it was too late._

_A swordfish like nose pierced the un-expecting swordsman from behind, tearing through Zoro's left shoulder and at just the right angle to pierce through the forearm that had been reaching up towards the sword that was still in the man's mouth. Zoro gave a strangled gasp, somehow keeping his grip on the sword even though he felt himself pulled backwards._

_The swordfish-fishman had leapt from the water silently on his un-expecting target, hanging back while waiting for his fellow fishmen to kill the inferior humans. Enraged by his brother's defeat by the hands of those filthy humans he had surged through the water to impale that green-haired man on his serrated nose._

_Zoro's eyes widened at shock at the swordfish thing that had managed to sprout from his body and impale his chest and forearm. He barely registered the pain. Time seemed to slow down to a crawl. His friends opened their mouths, dark holes that tried to form words, apparently screaming something, but he could no longer hear them._

_Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Usopp, and even Sanji. All of his friends names screamed in his head as he felt himself being pulled back over the ships railing and into the dark ocean that churned with the onset of the storm._

_Thunder and lightning boomed among the dark and swirling mountains of cloud that blocked the entire sky. The heavens above the ship churned with a cold gusting wind that threated to rip the sails and the crewmembers off the ship. A swift current that surged under the waves quickly dragged the two bodies out to sea, with the legendary speed found only in the Grand Line._

~ X ~

Zoro felt the pain set in like some vengeful god planting his boot on the straw hat pirate's prone body that lay splayed out in the white sand, now red stains forming around him. Not that he cared to believe in such gods, especially if it ended up like this.

Suddenly he became aware of a burning sensation on his back along with a tingling sensation in his leg, so he craned his neck around to take a look. His shirt had been ripped in the back, he swore he could see teeth marks in his flesh, and the exposed skin suspiciously looked like it was beginning to get sun burnt by this stupid heat.

'That stupid ass fish must've bit me!' he oh so cleverly reasoned to himself, becoming even more agitated with the whole situation.

Zoro's gaze traveled further down and he realized with slight panic the bandage that had been covering the wound in his leg that had prevented him from bleeding out was gone. Now that he was conscience once more the blood had begun to soak the white sand around him with a distinct wine color. He hastily removed his black bandanna stilled tied on his bicep. Zoro tied it around his left thigh the best that he could with his only remaining good arm. The injured left forearm and shoulder throbbed painfully and didn't seem to want to respond at the moment.

Zoro grumbled in discomfort as he finished binding his leg and looked for his swords. Somehow, by some god crazed miracle the swordsman thought, all of his swords were seated in their hilts on his right hip. A sigh of relief escaped him only to be interrupted by another incoming wave. 'Oh shit, the tide is coming in' thought the swordsman. 'Stupid god really is screwing with me right now! He even had me impaled by not _one_, but_ two_ stupid boob fishes of fishmen.'

'I need to get under those palm trees' he thought, looking towards inland. Before the sun cooked him alive or he was swept back out to sea. He scowled in consideration for a moment, wondering how he was going to get there with bruised rips, courtesy of the fishman grabbing him from behind and pulling him overboard. Also there was his bum leg and arm. An idea flashed across his eyes and he skillfully pulled his while hilted sword from its sheath to stab in point first in the ground above his head, the movements caused his ribs to ache and did nothing for his growing headache.

Slowly he dragged himself across the white sand, gritting his teeth and letting out a snarl, leaving a blood streaked path in his wake. He gasped for breath and looked up to see how far off the trees were from him now. "Shit", he growled aloud, his voice rasped in his dry throat and he coughed up a few drops of blood that went unnoticed. He pulled his sword out of the ground and dragged it back up to repeat the process, pushing with his one good leg and pulling with his one good arm. His gasps of pain quickly turned into screams that tore at his already sore throat as he continued up the beach.

Breath heaved in and out of his trembling chest agonizingly, and he could feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes despite himself. Why was he currently in his own hell on earth? No friends to help him, all alone. What was he doing here? Why was he here? Was he really going to die in such a pathetic, meaningless, sad way, all alone, and…without fulfilling his dream, his promise?

Zoro's breath hitched in his chest. No, he could never allow himself to break that promise he had shared so many years ago with his once best and dear friend. He would keep that promise even if he had to pull himself out of death or hell itself. Defeat here was not an option.

Rage curled itself up in his belly, growing as it coiled up on itself over and over again and lent strength to the devastated body that lay on the sand. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO DIE HERE!" Zoro's shout rang with clarity through the humid air, carried out to sea further and longer due to the heat, making it sound all the more louder when it echoed along the oceans nearly smooth surface.

He let out another roar, savagely dragging himself inland now, his right leg digging into the sand in renewed desperation .Zoro screamed as his bodies muscles stretched and strained to drag him over the burning sand, his wounds filling with the grit. His torso ached with each and every movement, the ribs in the man's chest groaning their protest. The white cotton shirt on his back tore all the way at the man struggles, revealing a back that was now red with effort and sunburn.

No sweat was there, whatever small offer of coolness that it could offer, licked away by the sun and sand. It was painful just to keep breathing. Every fiber of this man's being screeching at him to stop this torturous strain.

His favorite green haramaki had been dragged off at some point, but he paid it no mind even as the sand rubbed against his belly making it raw and soon bleed. The white granules of sand tore relentlessly at his flesh like miniature diamonds. Still he kept crawling onward, the pain turning his vision into a red haze. His sight no longer swam just from the mirages refracting off the hot earth. But he couldn't stop. He had to survive. He must live for the sake of his friend, for her.

Sunlight continued to beat its rays down on him like a slaver with a whip. Zoro's screams only continued to crescendo in his effort to pull his body against the sand. A red trail contrasted starkly against the white ground and seemed to stalk him. Death loomed at his doorstep yet he snubbed it. They followed the swordsman across the sand and didn't stop until; finally his upper body suddenly was engulfed by shadow. He let his body crumple to the ground, utterly exhausted. Air crackled out of blood filled lungs in a strangled sob. The tears he had been holding back fell freely down his face and he murmured softly "Kuina…we made it" before he felt himself slip away into darkness.

~ X ~

Green-flames wiggled in the air, despite the lack of wind, on the wicks of two cream colored candles. They illuminated the dark surface of a distinctively coffin shaped object that glided across the darkening waves of the Grand Line. It was odd since the cross like mast still had its pitch colored sails rolled up, yet the small craft still continued to move forward.

Shadows shifted on the single chair that sat directly in the middle of the strange vessel. A grunt was uttered as a book was adjusted on the darkly cladded man's lap to better catch the suns light. One pallid hand was revealed as he plucked off his wide brimmed hat to fan his equally pale and short bearded face. Feathers from the plume in the hat waved in the stagnant air as he placed it back on his spikey raven colored hair.

Golden eyes continued to roam the book of Sea War Tactics of 1507 for a moment before he promptly snapped the book shut and returned his bored stare out to the blue expanse of ocean. He hated to read as he traveled on his coffin ship anyway, and much preferred to read the morning paper in his own home. 'Ughhhhhhhh…I just want to get home', he moaned inwardly, though it did not show on his frowning features, 'Stupid heat.'

An annoyed huff came from the man as he crossed his wine colored and flower printed sleeved arms against the toned pale chest that was revealed from the black opened jacket he wore. Gold, in the form of a crucifix, gleamed in the strong sunlight from his muscular chest.

'Why is it so goddamned hot' he thought as his ever-present-frown deepened into a scowl. He of course knew it was a summer island, given his impressive intellect and wide knowledge, but he still didn't enjoy the heat bearing down on his darkly cloaked body and ship. A dark eyebrow twitched over his now narrowed eyes, scanning the surrounding ocean for the island.

Suddenly a low keening sound reached his sharp ears and his head whipped towards the source, a tiny black mass just visible on the horizon. 'What was that…'he thought and went completely still, trying to catch the sound once more. Several moments had passed and just as he was about to move it came again, louder this time and with a distinctive grate in its tone. Something tightened in his stomach as he realized it was the sound of a scream, even from this far he could tell thanks to years of experience at having been spent on the sea.

Almost unconsciously he turned the ships course towards the island without giving it much thought. Surely a scream wasn't that much of an uncommon occurrence on the treacherous Grand Line, and he normally didn't give his time to deal with others. Not that he was lazy or anything, he just didn't see the point in meddling in the affairs of humanity.

Still something had unsettled and continued to unsettle him as the screams continued at regular intervals growing in volume not due to him drawing closer. He couldn't help himself wondering what the hell was going on as he could only distinguish one voice screaming. Years of experience lent to his conclusion that it was not from a fight that the regular and increasing screams radiating from the island. This new found knowledge only added to his growing curiosity.

As the coffin ship drew closer the golden eyed man could make out its white sand and bits of lush grass poking up here and there. He noted the screams had stopped sometime recently and his gaze drifted over a few palm trees the wavered in the heat. Something gleamed in the shadow of a palm tree; it must be something metallic the man reasoned.

Amber eyes snapped back to the white shore as he felt the hull of his vessel scrape against the sand to a shuddering halt. Black boots crunched down on the gravely surface and the man they belonged to stared back up to find the source of the light he had seen earlier.

The sun had sunken down closer to the horizon so it no longer beamed off whatever object it had reflected on. White sand made gritty whispers under the steps of the swordsman, a cross shaped sword on his back casting amber images of the setting sun on its ebony surface. Heading towards the palm tree's where he had last seen that glint of light, he paused. The man stood there unmoving, not even breathing, the palm trees, acting as grave witnesses, loomed overhead.

Blood, the harsh iron-rust smell hit his nose and filled his vision. Leading away from ocean and up the shore opposite of where he had landed a trail of scarlet and disturbed white sand. A bloody bunched up piece of torn cloth, the remainders of an article of clothing that probably had used to be white, and an equally bloody green haramaki littered the ground. 'Green haramaki?' The man tried to remember where he had seen it before. 'Seems familiar somehow… Wait, maybe it's…'

Thin slit-like holes had been stabbed into the formerly white sand to lead up to the prone figure. One arm was stretched forward, its hand still gripping a white hilted katana that was buried in the sand just above the unconscious man's green haired head. Three golden earrings dangled and gleamed from the man's ear in the suns dying light.

His honey colored eyes drifted back down and he noticed a muscular back that was red and sunburnt and riddled with what looked like bite marks from some large beast. Large dark bruises could also be seen encompassing the other man's ribcage that still moved slightly. 'Ah so the young fool is still breathing', he thought dryly.

Then he saw two gaping holes that continued to bleed slowly in the man's left forearm and shoulder, both wounds being about the same size, the forearm's being slightly smaller. Looking further down he saw three sheaths on the man's right hip, two with hilts in place with the last one being empty.

"Roronoa Zoro…" intoned the older man as he knelt beside the injured young pirate. He noticed an especially large amount of blood had saturated the sand near the boy's lower body. 'Just how much blood can one man loose' he snorted to himself. A black bandanna that had been tied sloppily around the teenager's left thigh, covered in black pants, acquired the sharp eyes attention.

Lifting the tightly, if not haphazardly, tied bandanna up from the leg he could see a bloody cavity bleeding profusely, obviously a major artery had been ruptured, through another hole in the pants leg. He gritted his teeth at the sight and knew that if not treated immediately, along with the other wounds, the other man would die.

The golden eyed swordsman mentally argued with himself for a moment as he considered helping the green-haired man before him. It was not like his usual self the go out of his way like this in the first place.

"IDIOT", he growled out. Golden eyes, which seemed to coruscate from the shadow underneath the brim of his hat, scowled down fiercely at the body before him. Suddenly he decided in that short instant that he wouldn't let his younger rival simply die on the sand. After all, the older swordsman reasoned to himself, it would be a much better death to die from him, the world's greatest swordsman.

With a huff the older swordsman got to his feet and quickly stooped to pick up the green haramaki off the ground. Using the cross necklace that concealed his dagger, in moments he had the haramaki shredded into green strips. He knelt back down by young man and cut away the bottom half of the already punctured black pants leg to reveal the gaping hole in the left thigh. Not stopping to pause he threw away the cut off cloth, damp with blood, over his shoulder.

His hands moved rapidly as he wrapped the green strips over the wound. Real bandages would have to wait till he returned home and they were available. Once the improvised wrappings were in place over the thigh he began to bind the left shoulder and forearm.

Glancing at his hastily done work and he adjusted the binding here and there until he was satisfied. Unknowingly held breath escaped his lips in a sigh and flipped the unconscious man on his back gently. He frowned noticing a small gash on the straw hat pirate's forehead just underneath the hairline. It had bled down into the younger man eyes trailing all the way down to his jaw along with something else.

He continued to stare at the slightly clear tracks running adjacent to the red ones down the dirt, sand, and salt covered face. Ah…they had been tears. Unchecked emotion pulled the corners of the older man's face further down. 'Why' the simple thought raced through his mind as his brows furrowed downwards in a troubled expression.

Lower lip now caught between his teeth, he looked back up at the green-haired man's frowning yet solemn face. He noted that sea water must have had dried in that green hair leaving its salt behind. It gave the young man's hair the appearance of frosted grass on a chilled morning. He removed his black coat and gently bundled it around the younger swordsman. The air had begun to grow colder with the fast approaching night.

With another sigh, the raven-haired man placed one arm behind the injured pirate's head and the other behind both of the others knees. He stood up bearing the slight yet muscular youth in his arms with surprising ease. He held the limp body held against his bare chest, its head lolling back to rest against it as well. "You are not as heavy as you look Roronoa", he mused while turning to walk back towards his ship, his booted feet gently whisked quietly over the sand despite his hurried pace.

'Oh yes, the young man's sword', he remembered and turned back. He sat Zoro on his knee so he could kneel down to yank the white hilted sword out of the sand and deftly return it to the sheath on the unconscious man's hip. As he stood back up carrying the boy bridal style he could've sword he felt the body give out a sigh and relax further into his arms and against his chest.

'Maybe he just senses that he is with all three of his swords once more', he thought absent mindedly as he returned to his ship. While he took his first step back onto his coffin like vessel he then reasoned the only way to safely travel with his injured guest was to hold him on his lap. And so he sat on the lone chair with his bundled burden and set the ship on course to return back to his home.

Something hot and slightly wet had settled against his chest and he looked down to see the younger man's forehead pressed lightly against him. Golden eyes swept over the figure and he began to wonder why this boy was out here all alone, no straw hat pirate crew, and injured in such a strange a terrible manner. And why did it make him so upset?

Sympathy and worry had crept itself into the raven-haired man's chest, leaving an unwanted twinge in his heart so he set his bright eyes to look up from the body and return to stare out at the horizon. Stars had begun to appear, dotting the landscapes sanguine sky. He looked over and noticed the sun had sunk so that only half of it showed against the blackened ocean.

Green light bathed the coffin ship and the two figures in an eerie glow as the sky continued to darken. One pale tip of a crescent moon loomed from the inky black. The small vessel sped forward silently; two molten golden discs glowed in the night and looked forward, set in a determined, if not angry, face.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay…I went back for the second time and changed some things. Looking back at my first chapter I had just not been satisfied. But now that I have gone back again (at 2am- 4am in the morning) I am slightly more at peace. There still may be mistakes but I am still my only editor :c.**

**Also I forgot to say: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

***Sciatic nerve- largest (and longest) nerve in the body and it also happens to be in your leg :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**I have not actually seen One Piece up to the point of Perona. So I don't really know her personality and had to make guesses based on pictures. I am also a bit unfamiliar with Mihawk. I have only seen him in his first appearance of the anime. So please don't get mad at me for any out of characterness T_T. I also tried to enter a bit of humor in this chapter to maybe lighten the mood. I Hope it's funny to someone other than myself. Please oh please review!**

* * *

Ch.2

Thunder boomed low in the sky, the stone castle resonating like an old church bell. Sunlight never seemed to be present on the shadowed island. The threat of rain was a constant reminder from the dark gray clouds that draped themselves heavily across the foreboding landscape. Mist gently swirled over the ocean, muffling the waves that rolled softly against the rocky shoreline. Fog crept through the lichen encrusted castle that appeared uninhabited with its stone walls covered in ivy that scaled upward.

Occasionally gargoyles or demons would loom out of the mist, seated on their stone fortress. Their sightless stone gaze still managed to pierce any life that happened to wander by. Birds chirped softly in the gnarled trees that dotted the rocky landscape, but they never sang. Winds would moan through the trees and stone, its voice eerie and despairing.

Gray and depressing, yet still it was home to the pale skinned, raven-haired, and golden-eyed man. He cradled his now shivering burden tighter against his ivory chest, and headed up the neglected, crumbling rocky path to his stone castle. Gold orbs looked down at the green-haired man nestled against his chest.

The teenager's slightly frowning face had gone pale and sheened with sweat, yet he still shivered as if he were cold. Again that painfully annoying twinge plucked at his heart strings and he looked away to rest his eyes on the castle gate.

Not breaking in his long legged stride, he gracefully kicked the twisted dark wrought-iron gates open with a loud bang and continued down the inner courtyards gravely lane. Sporadic patches of grass peeked between the cracks of the stone inlaid path, indicating multiple years of neglect and age. Even more stone statues that dotted the yard watched their passage across the tall, grassy, and stone strewn lawn.

Black boots quickly overtook the stone steps up to the castles front door with practiced ease and again kicked the doors open, this time more gently so he would not splinter the darkly carved oaken doors.

Both doors swung inward with a shuddering, teeth grinding groan to reveal a dimly lit interior, its ebony chandeliers high above feebly glowed to reveal the dust covered area. Stone walls were decorated with old oil paintings framed in complex twisting structures and the occasional statuette peered out of the dusk menacingly. Stain-glass windows cast gloomy colors out before them to bathe everything in opalescent light, barely back lit with the ever gray sky. Dust motes could be seen in the unnatural glow, moving like specters through the stagnant air.

"Perona", the raven-haired man called, readjusting his bundle in his arms, and stood there expectantly. About a minute passed and suddenly he felt his right eyebrow being to twitch dangerously, his face managed to deepen into a visual death threat.

"PEERRROONNAAA! GET OVER HERE NOW BEFORE YOU GO TO BED WITHOUT DINNER AGAIN!" The tendons in his neck bulged along with a vein that had formed on his forehead.

BOOM! THUD! Dust fell from the ceiling as a low rumble echoed down the stone halls. The man felt his lips twitch with the beginnings of a smirk, but he resumed his scowling composure swiftly. Everything went deathly quiet again as the dust began to settle back down.

Suddenly hurried footsteps clicked in staccato along the hallway the lay to the right, and a pink-haired girl emerged from the shadows. Her pigtails flowed behind her before she came to a halt right in front of the man. Her angelic face was twisted in a not so angelic scowl that left her red in the face. He briefly indulged himself with the image of a dainty pink teapot boiling over, steam surging out of its spout.

"Mihawk…you know I hate being ordered around. IM A PRINCESS INCASE YOU HAVN'T NOTICED!" She screamed, and practically foamed at the mouth. The pink-haired girl then paused, her storm of rage ending briefly to look at the green-haired youth in the older man's arms. Her face instantly switched over to a curious expression with her head titled to the side. "Ooooo", she cooed and poked the teenager non-too gently in the forehead. "What exotic cutie have you brought this time?" she said smirking up at the older man with all the intentions of getting a good tease out of him for the personal offense of daring to order her around.

Mihawk's gold eyes blazed at this insufferable girl before him. He growled low in his throat, "Stop that and go fill a basin with warm water, then find some fresh bandages. Also," he paused to remove Zoro's black bandanna that he had pocketed earlier, "take this and wash it", he said extending it towards her with his long arm.

Black doll-like eyes fell on the equally black bandanna and curiosity got the better of her. She took the dark cloth in her pale hand daintily, almost immediately held it away from her body as she screeched, "OH MY GOD, it's bloody! You ignorant ass Mihawk! I could have stained my clothes with this!" She stamped her red heeled shoe against the floor in outrage, nearly snapping the heel right off with the force, and glared up at Mihawk, forgetting temporarily in her anger that she had just been ordered again, oh how she hated that.

One look from the older swordsman's intense eyes instantly silenced her. She gulped nervously and looked back down at the green-haired one in his arms, and noticed he was wrapped up with Mihawk's favorite jacket. 'How unusually charitable of the old man' she thought to herself.

"Well what's wrong with him?" she asked and folded her arms across her small frame, careful to avoid getting the disgusting bit of cloth on her. "He looks like a green-haired zombie. Not to mention it looks like a got chewed up by an angry fishman." She snickered to herself briefly reveling in the amusing images that formed inside of her head. Perona was further delighted as she watched the scowl on the older man's face darken much to her personal amusement.

"Oh he is _only dying_ my dear girl", Mihawk replied with sarcasm enriched annoyance, his amber eyes rolling up towards the ceiling. His voice rose in volume with each new word he spit out, till he ended shouting, "Now would you _kindly_ go get those bandages? Or would you prefer to prepare his grave and deal with the corpse?"

The cold smile that did not reach his golden eyes made Perona go rigid for a second before she abruptly turned around and fled down the hallway. She yelped over her shoulder, " R-right I'll just be right back with those bandages."

"And Perona, please bring the bandages to me first and do not forgot to wash that bandanna and fill the basin. I will meet you in the guestroom that is next to mine", called Mihawk after the pink pigtails that retreated back into the darkness. Air was sharply exhaled from his nose in a sigh, and he readjusted the shivering weight in his arms before turning to stride down the hall, opposite the direction that infuriating girl had taken.

~ X ~

Screaming, he could have sword he heard the screaming of what seemed to belong to two different beings. One had been high and one had been rich and low and seemed to echo in the apparent space that he sensed around him. Shivers suddenly racked his body and he leaned in closer to the firm warmth that was pressed against one of his sides.

Was he moving? Why was this gentle heat against him swaying ever so slightly? Maybe he was back on the ship…No it was different somehow, too steady a sway to be the ocean. He groaned as his brain seemed to churn along with the heats movements and his body began to throb in meager waves of pain. Pressure suddenly increased around his body drawing him further into that enticing warmth. He couldn't stop himself from snuggling further into the smooth surface, his nose grazing against it as he let out a content sigh.

He felt the warmth around him twitch, as if in shock or surprise in response to his nuzzling. 'Huh...why did this warm thing suddenly move…was it because I moved?' he puzzled these thoughts in his hazy churning brain that was working oh too slowly. 'Wait…if it is because I moved then this thing must be alive. But I was the only one on that island. I think…' He groaned and decided this confusing matter was worth investigating, so he began to crack his eyes open slowly.

His eyes blinked owlishly in the darkness, unable to focus on anything for everything was shrouded in an unexplained gloom that seemed to mute any colors. Sluggishly his gaze was drawn upwards, he tilted his head back slightly, for it was all he could manage at the moment, to see two molten amber disks that seemed to glow from a pale face framed by a short dark beard.

Twin black lines, a mustache, twitched upwards along with a mouth that smirked down at him.

"Ah, have you awakened young Roronoa? I must admit I am surprised. You _are_ barely clinging to life after all", the golden-eyed warmth seemed to say and briefly flickered up before looking back down at him, seeming to consider him a moment before it spoke again, "Hmmph, not for long it seems."

Zoro felt his begin to eyes flutter shut with sudden exhaustion alighting on him like a lead curtain. He desperately tried to keep them open, blinking fiercely at those… hawk-like-eyes. Then he gasped in sudden realization. "Hawkeye", he managed to rasp from his scream tortured throat, an odd metallic taste entered in his mouth. Sudden weariness dragged is eyelids back shut. He was no longer able to keep his eyes open despite his sudden panic at the realization of literally being in the hands and arms of his enemy.

Just before he felt the darkness embrace him once more he heard the voice that rumbled through him say, "Goodnight Roronoa, rest in peace. You are safe." He drifted off into the quiet warmth that was sleep. His body seemed to melt and his head lolled back against what he now realized, with his last fragments of consciousness, was Mihawk's chest.

~ X ~

Soft candlelight flickered around the room, a solitary candle standing vigilance against the ever present gloom that swathed the castle in perpetual twilight. Its warm light managed to illuminate the scarce furniture that adorned the hastily cleaned and once dust covered guest room. One large faded mahogany dresser, it surface slightly scuffed and covered in miniscule scratches, was pressed against the far wall, opposite from the bed. The dresser was just a few large simple drawers really.

Mihawk lowered the catatonic youth on top of the charcoal colored sheets of the queen sized bed. He leaned over to prop him against cream colored pillows that matched the swirling ivy-like designs that decorated the covers, and then rummaged in the small side tables drawers for a moment.

He dragged a nearby stool over, hooking a dark booted foot around a leg, and promptly sat himself on the left side of his patient, nearest to all the wounds that conveniently were all on the same side.

Pale hands emerged from the tiny wooden compartment with what gave the impression of being a sewing kit. Various shapes of needles littered the bottom of the dark wooden lacquered box. Mihawk's hand emerged with a somewhat curved and extremely thin needle; the other hand plucked out a spool of dark thread and closed the lid in one swift motion. He placed both objects on the small bedside table and returned the sewing kit to the table's drawer.

"Ooooohhh…" Golden eyes flicked over to see a small ghost enveloped in white strips moan, its black pits of eyes wide and almost apologetic, hovering just inside the door. It floated over, the paraphernalia of medical tape, gauze, bandages, and other numerous types of bindings appeared to have been haphazardly thrown on the unfortunate creature and trailed upon the ground after it. Slightly rounded appendages of the wraith offered some of the bandages to Mihawk, the ghost again moaning what seemed an apology.

Long pale fingers gripped the bridge of his thin nose twixt the eyes that closed shut in an effort to impede the oncoming headache. 'That girl is simply beyond infuriating' a vein once again manifesting on his forehead. Amber eyes snapped back open, Mihawk once more focusing his attention on the green-haired man before him. 'Thigh wound first' he mentally decided. The threat of a ruptured femoral artery was the most severe.

Skillful fingers finger quickly unwound the green improvised binding to reveal a gaping puncture wound in the man's left thigh. Blood flowed weakly from it, not much left was in the body to cause it to surge out as it once had. The older swordsman quickly snatched the thread and needle resting on the bedside table.

As the curved needle sank in and out of the flesh, knitting it together with as much proficiency and dexterity as the older man's swordplay, the younger man began to writhe against the sheet in his sleep.

Zoro's head tossed side to side restlessly against the pearl colored pillowcase, but he still did not awake from his fitful slumber.

Ebony eyebrows were drawn down in worry. "Now would not be a good time to wake up Roronoa", Mihawk muttered under his breath as he finished the last stitch. He gripped the underside of the others knee to push up the thigh, getting better access at the formerly impaled limb. Dark red liquid gushed out in response to the sudden movement, only to be wiped away by a gauze pad the older man held in his free hand. Once the affected area was clean of gore again, the thin crescent shaped needle threaded through the flesh, neatly knitting dermis and epidermis shut.

Moonlight passed through the window from its own crescent of the sky. It a washed the grisly screen in its haunting light, revealing what occurred on the bed that dominated the center of the room and the golden eyed man's attention.

Two ghosts, more large and burly that the one covered in bandages, arrived with a basin supported between them. The sloshing of water announced their presence to the hawk-eyed man who was deeply engaged in the medical procedure. He motioned them closer with one long pale finger, splattered in gore that sharply contrasted with the owners ivory skin.

Wordlessly they hovered over in unison, one grabbing the candle to vacate the bedside table and make room for the other to place steaming basin. The ghost that now held the candle floated above the headboard, allowing the light to continue to wash over the patient without dripping wax.

'Apparently the ghost girl doesn't have the stomach for surgery' the raven-haired man mused to himself. Obviously he was content with the girls much appreciated absence, leaving her specter lackeys to handle to situation. Certainly they were more efficient than that cotton candy brained moron anyway.

He dipped his hands in the basin, and grabbed a white washcloth from the first ghost that hovered nearby his elbow like a fretting nanny. Once his hands were clean he dipped part of the cloth into the now cloudy red basin, and wiped the younger swordsman's thigh clean.

Bandages were swiftly wrapped around the now clean and stitched wound. The soiled rag was placed on the edge of the basin and he focused his attention on the left forearm of his patient, already beginning to remove the temporary wrappings.

'Hmm… this wound is small enough to cauterize. Burns heal faster than other wounds and I won't have to waste time stitching', he concluded and removed the golden cross from his bare chest. He motioned for the ghost with the candle to come over, it smoothly glided over and held the candle out to him expectantly.

Mihawk held his cross-disguised dagger over the candles flame until the blade glowed a bright angry red. He grasped his patients left arm, just underneath the elbow and above the wound, in one hand and brought the blade down on the boy's surprisingly smooth skin.

Immediately the sounds of sizzling assaulted his ears along with the unmistakable and offending stench of burning flesh reaching his nose. Just barely he won the battle of fighting back the bile that rose in his throat that threatened to gag him. Quickly, before he did indeed retch, he reheated the blade and repeated the process to the underside of the forearm.

Mihawk looked up to see the boy's face as a low groan was emitted from the convulsing body. Green hair clung to the forehead that glistened in the dim light. He had broken out in a cold sweat that now sheened across all of his exposed skin. Zoro's anemic features were twisted in a look of extreme agony and discomfort.

Amber eyes looked away uneasily, his innards clenched unpleasantly at the sound and the sight of the teenager's suffering. 'He has suffered enough already. Wait, why is this bothering me so much?' He had certainly had no problem cutting him down when they first met, resulting in the scar that went from the boy's hip to shoulder.

Gold eyes now stared at the scar on the boy's damp and trembling chest. He frowned to himself as he continued to analyze it. It had been stitched together by an utter novice apparently. 'Such a shame, If I had been there I would've stitched him up so that the scar did not become so ragged.'

All three ghosts looked at each other; silently agreeing the look of worry, and possibly guilt, on the hawk-eyed man's face was beyond unusual. Having a guest and caring for it further instilled the thought that the older man was indeed behaving strangely.

Abruptly Mihawk roused himself from these unwanted thoughts. Cleaning the dagger free of the blood that was beginning to crust its edges, he replaced it around his neck so it once more resembled a golden crucifix necklace. He looked at the cauterizations on Roronoa's forearm for a moment, than rummaged once more through the bedside table until he came up with a bottle filled with a blue-green substance.

He himself had created the substance from a spikey green plant known as Aloe. Its healing properties had been very useful. His own chalk-white skin was particularly vulnerable to the sunburn, one of the many reason he preferred his wide brimmed hat. Though Mihawk's favored hat had been discarded to the top of the dresser for the sake of the procedure.

Tilting the bottle so a good amount of the highly viscous substance flowed onto his palm, he gently massaged the rapidly cooling gel into the younger man's burns. His fingertips worked the aloe until most of it was absorbed into the youth's skin.

A soft sigh breathed out in obvious relief came from the green-haired man.

All three ghosts froze, flabbergasted at what they witnessed. Did Mihawk just smile? Albeit if it was a tiny one. There is just no way that the king of gloom, in his ever depressing castle of gloom, had just smiled.

Mihawk had already been virtually ignoring the ghosts as he patched up the straw hat pirate, so he failed to notice the soul's apparent shock. He firmly wrapped the forearm in bandages and couldn't help feel that he had forgotten something.

"Ugh the shoulder…," Mihawk unexpectedly uttered, this sudden outburst further adding to the attending ghouls now paralyzing astonishment. How could have he have forgotten something like that?

He picked up his thread and needle again, after having washed his hands for a second time, and began to stitch the front of the wound closed. Further examination revealed that whatever had gone through the boy had passed through the left scapula and exited right underneath the clavicle above the first rib. Zoro was lucky to get away with just a hole through the scapula and not the heart.

There had also been the danger of the subclavian artery being punctured; it was indeed an increasing miracle that the boy had survived. 'Well maybe it had been punctured and I just didn't realize…. I don't know …I'm a swordsman not a doctor dammit!' Mihawk thought to himself with sudden agitation.

Now that he had sewn the front shut he needed to get to the boys back. He thought about it for a moment, amber eyes glittered in the darkness resembled the candlelight, and pushed the boy over so he rested on his right side facing away from him.

After he had sewn the back puncture wound closed, he noticed the sunburnt, and slightly chewed on, swordsman's back and applied his aloe serum to that too. He taped gauze pads to both sides of the shoulder wound and finished bandaging it securely.

"Phew…" Mihawk sighed and propped his feet on the bedside table for a moment, arms tucked behind his head leaned against the wall behind him. He noticed the ghosts staring at him strangely and angrily shooed them away with a heated glare. They scurried off, one simply dissipating into the air, another phased through the door, and the last one bowed quickly before it too faded into nothingness.

Once more the older man sighed letting his gaze rest on his recent patient. 'Oh his blood soaked pants are staining the sheets' he observed calmly as he noted the dark patches on the gray covers. With a grunt he got up and paced over to the large mahogany dresser, digging through its contents for a suitable article of clothing. This proved to be difficult as it was full of entirely random bits of clothing he had acquired over the years.

At last his eyes settled on a neon green and white piece of clothing. He held it between both hands at eye level and simply stared.

Bright green tabby cat heads that dotted the fabric at regular intervals looked back at him. Their eyes smiled along with a single tooth that showed in its upward curved open mouth. Three of its claws were raised apart from the rest of its paw to symbolize his thirty third birthday, a gag gift from his best, if not mischievous, red haired friend.

It somehow reminded him of the green-haired man passed out on the bed nearby.

He stared a moment longer at the patterned boxers he held in his hands. The gears of his mind whirred briefly before clicking to a halt.

Wheezing laughter suddenly erupted from him until his sides ached and he hobbled over to the unconscious man on the bed. He all but fell back on the stool. He struggled to contain the laughter, but not to no avail as he continued to hoot out his undying amusement.

Perona chose that moment to walk in, freezing in shock, her mouth dropping open as she stared at the king of gloom and death stares who, with boxers in hand, seemed to be utterly crippled by laughter. She tried to speak but ended up just making small indiscernible squeaking noises, pointing at the man with a trembling hand.

Mihawk looked over, arching a single eyebrow at her sudden intrusion, and raised a hand impishly over his wolfish grin, still chuckling. "Huhuhuuu…Oh hello Perona", he managed to get out before resuming his snickering once more.

"There is definitely something wrong with you old man", she said glaring at him with her large black eyes. "Dirty old man…" Her pink pigtails swirled around her as she turned and walked out of the room before the older swordsman could reply.

He listened to the girls heels click down the hallway for a moment before he turned his attention back to Roronoa who was still on his side. Looking back down at the pair of boxer in his hand and back to the other man he realized "Oh. Well this does appear odd indeed."

Hesitating a moment, he proceeded to remove the younger man's pants, noticing that his hips were narrower without the usual green haramaki around them. Blue-black boxers were all that was left. He adverted his gaze, being the gentleman that he was, before he pulled those off too.

He replaced the old boxers with the new gag gift boxer's, the white contrasting nicely with the tan skin as he got it around the sleeping man's ankles. As he pulled the fresh boxers up the progression of the fabric was brought to an unexpected halt. The boxers were unable to get past the hip that still pressed against the mattress. Left with no choice he looked over at the obstruction and wedged one hand under the hip to grab at the boxers along with his other hand.

He then lifted the white and green boxers the rest of the way to cover that firm, yet cute butt.

As the waistband settled in place he realized the sudden absurdness of own his thought, subsequently falling off his stool and onto his own ass with a loud thump.

He got back to his feet in a sudden jerking movement and ran a hair through his raven colored locks. 'What the hell is wrong with me… I just need sleep. I haven't had a nap all day and I'm just tired.'

"God dammit", Mihawk muttered aloud. He picked up the younger swordsman's ruined and soiled pants as he stomped off to his own room that was adjacent to the current one he fled. Lightning arced from his heart to his stomach when his thoughts drifted back to the sleeping pirate. Agitated he threw them roughly at a startled ghost that happened to wander by not much caring what the unlucky creature did with them.

He slammed his bedroom door shut, and with a groan he flopped himself onto his own crimson red sheets. Golden eyes shut as his pale hands ran over his tired face. He kicked off his both of his boots, still flat on his back, and they struck the stone wall with a muffled thud.

'I could really use a glass of wine right about now. A shower wouldn't hurt either.'

Nah I'm too tired, it can wait until morning', he thought letting his laziness take over and slid his tired aching body under the sheets.

A single golden eye flashed open as he double checked his sword was still leaning against his bedroom wall. Its ebony surface reflected the moonlight and he closed his eye once more.

Just as he was getting comfortable Perona stopped in his doorway, he didn't even have to look to sense her exasperating presence. So he sat up against his red-trimmed black pillows and stared at her blankly till she said something or went away, he much rather her go away at the moment.

"You forgot to make me dinner old man", she slowly grated out between clenched teeth.

He stared a moment before replying, "Well your ghosts helped me not you, so no dinner. While you are here you can get me some wine from the cellar."

Her black doll eyes grew wide and her face grew a startling shade of red, accented most likely due to the pink that already framed her pale face.

"Well then. Hurry with that wine, girl."

"Hawk…UGHH NEVER MIND YOU STUPID ASS HOLE!"

Mihawk raised one eyebrow and stared after her retreating figure for a moment, quickly storming out of sight.

"STUPID BASTARD!" a high pitch scream echoed down the hallway and back into the bedroom.

Moments later a feeble looking ghost appeared in his doorway, a wine bottle clutched in its rounded appendages trembled faintly. After seeing Mihawk's expectant stare, it hovered over and extended the still cold beverage to him.

Mihawk smirked and patted the feeble specter on its head. The ghost moaned softly and turned to fly back out of the door.

He pulled the cork out with his teeth and proceeded to down his favored drink. No breathing required. A wine glass is always nice, but certainly not necessary. He stretched languidly with a yawn that popped the ligaments in his bearded jaw.

And so he fell asleep with an empty wine bottle clutched in his hand. It had been a long day.

~ X ~

Peron floated down the hallway, her initial anger had warn down to a simmer and she no longer felt the need to stomp down the stone hallways. Her pink eyebrows were drawn together in thought and subtle pout on her face.

'What the hell is with that old man? He doesn't make _ME _dinner but he patches up some random green-haired zombie. If he was any other person he should have died. Not to mention the old man was acting awfully strange.'

Images flashed back to her as she recalled some of the images her ghost surveillance system had sent back.

When her two large ghosts had entered with the basin he hadn't even bothered to glance at them and continued to focus on that patient. Images of the gore on that ivory skinned man made Perona shiver in disgust. She had passed out, though she hated to admit it, when she had looked through her ghosts eyes to see all the blood..and those stitches! Ick! Makes my skin crawl.

She nearly resumed her stomping down the hall as her annoyance began to catch up with her. 'Something just doesn't add up. I mean I caught old hawk-eye cackling over the boy with cat printed underpants in his hands.' She grinned to herself. 'Maybe the old coot is finally going senile.'

Then she let out a gasp and dramatically came to a halt. 'OR WAIT! MAYBE HE IS A PERVERT?!' '...well he hasn't tried anything on me and im freakin' adorable so maybe not.'

Suddenly somthing snapped in her mind. She had just left the room in outrage after he had _dared _to ask _her_ to get _his_ wine!

"STUPID BASTARD!" her screech resonated down the hall.

* * *

**Sub story notes:**

**Subclavial refers to under the clavicle (the collar bone).**

**Femoral refers to the femur (the thigh bone).**

**I struggled giving the characters dialect in the first chapter, so I made the effort of more dialect in this chapter. I am not an expert on first aid either, so I improvised.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**I am currently in a battle with insomnia (and a mean case of writers block now that I think of it) and fearing the hectic schedule of college plus work that is fast approaching. I pray for more reviews and wish you all a happy new year :). Please excuse the sappiness that is about to unfold :x…**

**Oh I forgot to tell you : I do not own One Piece or any of its sexy characters.**

Ch.3

"_Zoroooo~! Hey Zoro! Wake up you big green cat! Now isn't the time to nap!"_

_Zoro's ears rang with the childish sweet voice that gently urged him from his sleep. He rolled over on to his side in an attempt to get away from the unwanted wake up call. One of his eyes was suddenly pried open by a thin finger, and a black haired girl swam into focus._

"_Nnnggghh…Kuina?" he mumbled and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

_Kuina flashed a brilliant white smile at him .It seemed to blind him with innocent radiance and he couldn't help blink at her with wide eyes. She stood there, the long emerald grass contrasting with her white pattern-less yakuta that positively glowed in the bright light. Wind tousled her robes and dark shoulder length hair. She was simply beautiful, angelic even._

"_Where are we?" Zoro murmured aloud, now looking to his left and right in confusion. White mist shrouded the ends of each horizon, leaving them in a brightly lit island freckled with flowers that peeped out of the tall waving grass. The strange weather did nothing to effect the brightness of their lush haven. _

_The apparent lack of a source of light was an utter enigma; it bathed everything in its white-light and made all the meadows colors seem like neon paint. Endless blue sky stretched out overhead that was overly saturated, no sun shined here._

_Soft chuckling made him look back over to Kuina who was now failing to hide her amusement of the green-haired boy._

"_Maybe you have died and gone to heaven dummy." She smirked looking at Zoro's now wide awake and gaping face. "Just kidding", she added quickly._

_Zoro huffed and made a sour face that resembled a pout. "That's not something you should joke about...especially after-", he bit off his words to stop himself, as if they had caught in his throat._

_His chest clenched painfully. "I wouldn't let myself die without keeping our promise anyway." Zoro said instead, looking away while he crossed his arms across his chest defensively._

_Kuina's sad smile shocked the swordsman and he turned his now worried eyes back to her. _

"_I know... That's why you need to go back", she said in a voice just barely over a whisper, and no longer looked him in the eye. She stared at her bare feet that curled its toes in the grass, anchoring her to their strange private world. Oh how she wished she could go with him, but she had already had her chance the same as any other._

"_What do you mean?" Zoro stood up now, realizing he was the same age of his long dead childhood friend, and paused now looking at Kuina with too many emotions and thoughts that assaulted his mind to form a coherent thought. He stretched his arms out as if to grab her shoulders in comfort, but she backed away and made a face that he had only seen once before. It was something he had hoped to never see again and it had him paralyzed._

_Tears spilled down the planes of the small girl's face and her shaking fists were clenched at her sides. "You can't stay here", she said more urgently her watery eyes pleading. "If you stay here any longer you might never get back."_

"_But Kuina, I can't leave you here alone!" Zoro yelled hoarsely. His own eyes burned with the threat to spill salty tears. "Please! At least come with me!" He didn't bother to hide the desperation in his voice, now trembling with panic and confusion._

"_I can't". She smiled, but the tears continued to roll down her face in shiny wet trails. Her dark eyes glimmered in what could only be a long known sorrow, agonizing over what had been and what must be. _

_The wind suddenly picked up with enough force that threatened to blow them both over. Brilliant white folds of her yakuta swirled around her petite frame and she held back her flying dark bangs with a quivering hand._

_Zoro braced himself against the rushing air and desperately reached out for Kuina. Her pale hand stopped him, placed right in the center of his chest._

_It hurt Kuina. Even knowing she would not see him for a long, long time, but she pushed him away._

_His breath hitched in his throat in surprise and he felt himself falling backwards away from the grassy plain and into the swirling white mists that surrounded them._

_He desperately threw his hands out towards Kuina, but he was already plummeting over the edge of their former haven._

_Kuina's was on her knees in the grass leaning over and watching his descent, her shadowy eyes shimmered with tears and her yakuta continued to billow about her like it was alive._

"_Zoro! Never forget that I am always with you! I have never left your side once, not even for a second!" _

"_I will be there when you become the greatest swordsman on earth!" A sob escaped from her but she continued, her voice ringing out with new found clarity. "Your name will reach me in the heavens, I just know it! Now go and keep our promise. Live for the both of us!"_

_Kuina's tear stained face was the last thing he saw. Her tear filled voice the last thing he heard. His arms outstretched, trying to reach her the last thing he did. "KUINNAAAAAAA!" the last thing he yelled as he fell back down to earth._

~ X ~

Zoro bolted upright with his breath evacuating him in strangled huffs, his wounds instantly screamed their protest. He trembled there, drenched in a cold sweat that stung at his injuries. His head was spinning and he couldn't seem to stop shaking, he felt himself being pushed down once more by firm strong hands on his shoulders. Not Kuina's gentle hands.

"I do hope you did not rip out those stitches I just applied."

Three golden earrings jingled as Zoro jerked his head towards the source of the deep voice and potent push. Blood roared in his ears and his entire body seemed to pulse along with his hearts erratic pounding that threatened to rip his bruised chest asunder. Amber disks glared back at him sternly and he felt himself pushed more firmly into the mattress as he tried to sit back up.

Mihawk sat there looking over at him with an ambiguously neutral expression. His spikey raven hair stuck out at peculiar angles and dark circles had formed around his tawny eyes. He was seated on a stool that had been dragged over to the bed he now realized he was in.

Zoro chanced a glance around, taking in the stone walls and a wooden dresser barely illuminated by the moonlight. He looked back over as he heard a yawn to see his rival still staring at him while muffling his mouth with an ivory hand. Zoro shifted uneasily against the pillows at his back, his heart rate decreased a fraction while he struggled to calm his frayed nerves.

"H-Hawkeye? What are you-," Zoro was suddenly interrupted by a coughing fit. His dry throat was so raw and sore it felt like he had swallowed acid. It almost didn't surprise him when blood spattered from his lips and onto the sheets.

Mihawk frowned at the blood spluttering teenager. "If you are trying to ask why I am here, then I suppose I was wakened from my sleep to hear a green-haired fool yelling in the middle of the night." He raised his eyebrows to emphasize his point. "Something about a Kuina?"

Zoro's face grew incredibly hot with embarrassment and he stopped coughing long enough to say "Oh…"

Mihawk smirked. The boy was blushing all the way up to his ears. 'Absolutely adorable. Ugghh damit.' He ran his long fingers through his ebony locks in an attempt to clear his mind of these increasingly unwanted thoughts. His gaze flicked back to the teenagers pale face, blood was dripping from his lips so he thumbed it away and wiped it off on his own pants.

Zoro's eye grew wide as something brushed against his lips. He looked up from his embarrassment quickly enough to see Mihawk wipe his bloodied hand off on his black pants. "I – You-…" his mouth continued hang open and the older man simply stared at him.

"What?" Mihawk asked with slight annoyance. The warlord raised his wine bottle to his lips, drinking heavily from it, his adams apple bobbed up and down in his pale throat. He returned his unwavering stare back to the teen. 'Oh, well I guess that was a little weird. Whatever', he supposed to himself.

Zoro leaned back against the pillows and let out an exasperated sigh. He closed his eyes and decided Hawkeye was acting weird enough without him needing to ask what the hell that was. 'I really just don't wanna know'. His mouth was dry and a disgusting rusty metallic taste wouldn't go away. Looking at his enemy calmly drinking away hadn't helped either. "So where am I and why haven't you killed me yet?" his sanguine tainted vocal cords managed to rasp out. Zoro did not open his eyes; he didn't want the older man to see his increasing unease.

Mihawk hummed in thought for a moment, rubbing his short goatee with his free hand, and then replied, "You are currently in my home, Roronoa Zoro. And I only fight worthy opponents. An injured dying man is hardly a challenge after all." He watched the green-haired man's eyes snap open and stare at him searchingly.

"So why did you help me?"

"Just felt like it I suppose."

Zoro snorted at the answer and pressed himself deeper in the pillows as sleepiness began to sneak up on him. "So when can I leave, assuming you will let me?"

Dark throaty chuckles escaped the older man's mouth and he now smirked down at the boy sinking further into the bed. "I suppose when your wounds are healed and you're no longer dying hmm?" he finally answered rather portentously.

Coughs erupted from Zoro's throat before he could form a reply, and he shifted his body until he sat back up, hunching over. Streams of blood ran between the fingers of the hand he had used to cover his mouth and stained the charcoal colored sheets a wet inky black.

As he continued hacking up blood, his eyes screwed shut as waves of agony rolled through his battered body. His bruised, and probably cracked, ribs along with his burnt back ached from the upset. A warm hand rubbed between his shoulder blades in soothing circles until he finished. His body shuddered with exhaustion from the effort and he remained hunched over until his strength came back enough for him to stare back up.

Zoro looked up the see Mihawk leaning towards him, a long bare arm outstretched. His usual predatory eyes now looked at him with…concern.

Before he could think upon it further Mihawk roughly stood up, the stool scraped against the floor with a low screech, and walked out of the door.

'Ehhh…why was he shirtless? And why did he leave me alone all of the sudden?' Zoro paused in his thought and noticed he was without a shirt too. Not to mention, he lifted up the sheets, he was only in a pair of green polka dot boxers. 'Wait these ain't polka dots. THEY ARE FREAKIN' CATS! AND HE CHANGED ME!'

Just before he could blow a mental fuse, Mihawk returned in what seemed like seconds with a crystal glass full of water wrapped in one his hands. Zoro's eyes instantly locked onto the glass and temporarily forgot his mortification at being dressed in the outlandish boxers. If his mouth had not been so dry, he would have drooled.

Mihawk arched an eyebrow as the teenager's angry expression shift to one of a man who had walked a long barren desert with nothing but saliva to drink. He simply extended the water towards him and watched as the young Roronoa snatched the glass away and practically inhale the liquid. A look of relief had broken out on the young pirate's face as he wiped any traces of the water away with the back of his hand.

"Impatient are we?" Mihawk smirked again. His golden eyes twinkled with amusement.

Zoro felt heat return to his face so he turned away and sat the glass on the bedside table to avoid those laughing hawk-eyes. "Umm…so what happened to my clothes?" he asked still not daring to look at the older man less he further embarrass himself. 'I can't believe he changed me…ugh he must have seen me naked. Probably patting himself on the back for the scar he gave me.'

"Well I threw them away. I also shredded your haramaki up", he deadpanned. Then, seeing Roronoa's indignant face grow redder with renewed anger alongside the blushing, in his defense he added, "Your shirt was already ripped in half when I found you on that island. As for your haramaki I used it as bindings to stop you from bleeding to death."

Zoro closed his eyes and breathed in then out deliberately through his nose in an attempt to calm himself. "Well what happened to my swords? And where the hell are my pants and shoes?" Primal fear suddenly stabbed vindictively at his gut, he wouldn't even begin to know what to do if he didn't have his three weapons. But most of all he feared for Kuina's white hilted sword, Wado Ichimonji was the only connection he had left of his dear friend.

"Ah, I cut your pants off. Your boots are drying over there along with your blades", he said and pointed to a place below the bedrooms window, "and Perona is washing your bandana."

Darks eyes flicked opened to look at where he saw the older man pointing. His boots along with his katanas leaned against the wall under a window where moonlight filtered through, it seemed to radiate especially off of his Wado till it glowed bright white.

"Who's Perona?" he asked, a green eyebrow arching up towards his hairline.

As if on cue, a lacey pink-haired girl phased through the stone floor and locked her large black eyes on him. Zoro jerked back against the headboard in surprise, his burnt back blossoming in pain at the sudden impact. He grimaced at the girl and drew the covers farther up his chest for the sake of modesty. But really he didn't want to be caught dead in those stupid boxers.

Mihawk simply rolled his amber eyes towards the ceiling. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear", he muttered under his breath so it was only audible to Roronoa.

"Awwww, Mihawk should have told me you had woken up", the doll-like girl pouted not bothering to look at the man she had just mentioned sitting behind her. "He looks so cute when he's scared too!"

"I AM NOT SCARED!" Zoro roared, the veins on his forehead and neck bulged out. His sharp teeth gnashed together in a snarl.

"Then why are you hiding behind your sheets?" Perona cooed out teasingly and played with a strand of her pig tail, wrapping it around a pale index finger. She smirked to herself privately enjoying making the green-haired boy uncomfortable.

"Because", he paused to look away and blushed, "I'm just in my…underwear", Zoro mumbled out the last word, his face going even redder.

"Pfffftt! Awww~ he is soooo cute when he is being shy!" Perona cackled behind the back of her hand scandalously.

'For once we can agree on something', Mihawk mused to himself. 'God dammit brain.' The warlord's core felt like it was twisting and burning inside of his chest. 'Maybe I need to see a physician. That stupid girl is driving me insane with calling everything in sight cute and it's starting to rub off.'

"I think that you should let the poor boy rest Perona. I'll make you both breakfast in the morning?"

Perona paused in her tormenting to whip around and fix Mihawk with an intense stare that borderlined on the insane. "You better actually make me a meal this time or so help me I'll haunt you until you do."

Mihawk simply stared not bothering to confirm or deny his statement.

She grew irritated and eventually gave up, resigning herself to turn around and leave, but then stopped and faced the two swordsmen again.

"Before I go what your name?" She stared at Zoro pointedly.

"Roronoa Zoro. I'm guessing your Perona?"

"Ohh so you have heard of me", she practically purred and smiled triumphantly as her ego inflated.

"No not really", he replied flatly.

Perona huffed with more than a little resentment. In afterthought she pulled a piece of black cloth out from the dark space in between breasts. "Anyways this is yours", she threw the cloth at Zoro allowing it to flutter into his lap. "It's nice and clean now, _no need for thanks_", the ghost girl barked harshly. Her gothic themed dress swirled around her as she disappeared though the doorframe. She stomped down the stone hallway, her red heels clicked against the stone voicing her departure.

Zoro stared at his black bandana on his lap wondering just how clean it could be after being stuffed in that ghost girls blouse. 'Women are so weird', he recalled thinking of Robin and Nami and all their little quirks. Nami especially, she had always managed to find a reason to call him a moron.

Mihawk yawned for the second time and stretched his arms over his head so that his muscles trembled and popped pleasantly.

Zoro couldn't help giving in to his own tiredness and yawned in response. He looked over to see the warlord get up from his seat.

"Alright, enough of this yawning at each other. Time for bed", he said just before another yawn escaped from the hand he held over his mouth. Mihawk started to shuffle towards the doorway and looked over his shoulder to say, "I'll be in the next room over. If you should need me just yell I suppose."

"Aren't you worried I'll kill you in your sleep or something?" Zoro asked skeptically.

Mihawk stopped to rub the back of his head for a moment. "You are not like other common scum that would resort to dealing with his enemies in such a method. Also you have your pride and honor as a fellow swordsman that much you can't deny. " Golden eyes held his stare for a moment before they vanished beyond the doorframe, leaving the younger swordsman alone to his own devices.

'Hmm. I guess that's kind of his way in saying he trusts me, at least enough to know that I won't kill him. Not like I would do that kind of thing anyway.' Zoro eased himself back under the ash colored sheets and reclined against the pillows.

'I hope that ghost girl doesn't come back. She was just plain freaky. Who would want to look like some depressing doll anyways? I hope Luffy and the others are alright. I wonder if they are worrying about me, hopefully not too much or else our captain will drive them bat shit crazy.'

Fatigue weighed his eyelids closed. He was simply too tired to think anymore. After suffering on a hell hole island, waking up in the home of his enemy, and a pink-haired ghost girl popping out of the floor it was no surprise when sleep fiercely reclaimed the young battered pirate.

~ X ~

Perona floated up and down the hallway in what would have been pacing if her feet were in contact with the floor. Glancing through an open doorway, she observed the quietly snoring lump that was the warlord buried among the crimson covers of his bed. It was noon and she still did not have her promised breakfast, but she dared not disturb the slumbering man. Mihawk was lazy, but dangerous when woken up. Grumpy did not even begin to define the swordsman when he was roused from his precious sleep.

For several long moments her teeth gnawed at her lower lip but eventually switched to latch onto a handkerchief as she mulled over these unfortunate circumstances. Lacey fabric was stretched taunt between her teeth and hands as her black orbs darted from Zoro's to Mihawks room calculatingly.

If she couldn't disturb the older swordsman without fearing for her own life, than she could at least earn a reprieve from her boredom by going to see the green-haired fellow. She peeked into the younger man's room and nearly exploded in a fit giggles.

Dove gray sheets were twisted chaotically around the straw hat pirate's splayed out form. One tan and bandaged arm along with a leg had been draped across a pillow that he had hugged against his body. Only one side of Zoro's face was visible, his golden earrings glimmered in the gray light, the boy's short green hair had become disheveled, and it nestled against the top of the cream colored pillow.

'Awwww! He is a cuddler.' She thought gleefully. 'Zoro Kun is so cute ~.'

Perona's countenance was caught between something that resembled an evil grin and pure glee. She sidled up towards the unconscious swordsman, ostensibly leaning over him.

"Ohh Zoro~ time to wake up", she purred.

"Mmmhh notta' mosshead…ya shitty cook", Zoro murmured unintelligibly in his sleep.

Perona narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Mosshead?"

"Shuttup before I kick your scrawny ass across the ship."

Her doll like eyes blew wide open incredulously. "Great I get to deal with two sleeping weirdo's in the morning. We aren't even on a ship dumb ass! Hell it isn't even morning anymore! Mom was right, all men are idiots."

Zoro really, really didn't want to leave the incredible softness that was his bed; he rarely got to sleep in a real actual bed. So when his eyes finally cracked themselves open and he scowled murderously with narrowed eyes at the ghost girl who had apparently deemed it necessary to wake him. "You are being too fucking loud…whatever your name is."

She perceptibly became rigid at this. "IT'S PERONA, YOU STUPID MORON", she screeched.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T WAKE ME UP SO GODDARN EARLY SO THAT I CAN REMEMBER YOUR STUPID SHIT OF A NAME!"

'That's it. This green-haired ass hole is going down.' Perona had finally snapped.

An animalistic roar, distinctively un-lady like, ripped itself from the tiny girl's body and just as she was about to pounce on her victim, a hand roughly grabbed her by the back of her collar.

Zoro stared dumbly as the ghost girl violently kicked and struggled in the air. Low rumbling emitted from behind Perona and she instantaneously stiffened, only her face moved to transition in a state of terror. He realized she was being held up by Hawkeye Mihawk, who had seemingly manifested out of thin air, and had roughly grabbed the screeching girl by the scruff of her dress.

"I should have known better than to expect good behavior from children" the warlord said darkly followed by a rather large sigh and rubbed at his weary face with his free hand. Golden eye's flickered from the pink-haired girl frozen in terror to the green-haired boy who sat staring with a slightly open mouth. Mihawk found himself grinning in amusement.

"Perona, go set out plates and cutlery for lunch."

With that the ghost girl wasted no time in fleeing from the older man. In her terror she had forgotten to be annoyed at having been ordered around 'again'. Good, he didn't feel like listening to her usual caterwauling and deplorable language.

Mihawk turned his intense stare back to the younger swordsman to see him backed up against the headboard warily scowling back at him. He found the sight of the straw hat pirate's guardedness absolutely delicious. Especially when the pirate, who was still in nothing but boxers, attempt to shield the others line of sight with the covers he had drawn up around his hips. 'Tasty prey indeed.'

His thoughts wandered along with his amber gaze and he ended up staring at the boys injured leg peeking out from the gray ashen sheets. "Before we go to lunch, you need to get dressed first. As amusing as it would be for you to wander about in boxers, you needn't catch a cold on top of being wounded."

Zoro growled at the older man for a moment before retorting, "In case you have forgotten you threw my clothes away Hawkeye!" He bit off the urge to ask the man about the moronic boxers he had found himself in and settled on glaring at him instead.

"Oh." Mihawk's golden eyes widened a bit and he rubbed his beard in thought.

Zoro gaped at the man, who was now dressed in a dark maroon dress shirt that was mostly unbuttoned except for a few at the center. The dark reddish purple fabric was complemented by the black pants tucked into calf length ebony boots. It wasn't that different from the warlord's normal attire, minus the broad brimmed feathered hat and his usual long jacket, but it made him less intimidating.

"Did you seriously forget? Or maybe you just enjoy pissing me off." Zoro finally said more annoyed than mad at this point.

Mihawk frowned at the green-haired man sitting on the guest bed. "Let's just get you in some clothes" he sighed and moved over to the mahogany dresser.

Once again, as he sifted through its eclectic contents, he noted that he should really go and do some shopping of his own. Finding a matching outfit was quite the trial of patience considering the completely arbitrary assortment of clothing in the piece of furniture.

Zoro watched as the black-haired man dug through the drawers. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily and a yawn unexpectedly dragged itself out of him. Something relatively light landed on his lap and he flinched in surprise. Dark chuckling coming from the other side of the room made him glare at the warlord for a moment till he returned to see what had been thrown at him.

He picked up the piece of ivory fabric that had been lying across the other article of clothing, which was a faded black color that reminded him of iron. It took him a moment to identify the first object as an off-white, long sleeved shirt that was V-neck with ties that loosely ran across the open space. Three small teal colored beads were run through on the shirt ties that ended in a knot.

'A little old fashioned' Zoro thought as he looked at the subtlety ruffled endings of the sleeves. As he began to pull the shirt over his arms he gasped out loud as a painful stabbing sensation flared up in his left shoulder and forearm. Unfortunately the abrupt intake of air into his body had elicited his sunburned back and bruised ribs to add their protests leaving him grimacing at his body's betrayal.

Footsteps sounded against the floor and his field of vision was abruptly encompassed by Mihawk.

"Hold your arms out in front of you and bow your head", the warlord instructed, his amber eyes were fixed on his own meaningfully.

"Eh?" Zoro looked at the older man in bewilderment.

"So I can help you get dressed."

Understanding clicked in the green-haired pirates gaze and he held his arms out in front of him while he dipped his head slightly forward.

Mihawk slipped the loose fitting shirt over lean, yet muscular arms and then shoulders until the green-haired head poked through the neck opening. He then pulled the rest of the top down the younger man's trim sides and noticed in was a bit large for the smaller man.

"Thanks" Zoro said as he blinked at the swordsman's unexpected assistance. "Uh, the sleeves are a little long." He raised his own arms to indicate the sleeves that engulfed his hands completely.

Mihawk arched an eyebrow but wordlessly took the shirt in both hands and rolled Zoro's sleeves up till they rested just below the elbows. "Better?"

"Yep, thanks." Zoro grinned cheekily; he had just made the big scary warlord help dress him like a mother would her child after all.

Mihawk smirked with evil intentions in mind and tossed the gray sheet that had been draped across the other man's hips to the side.

Zoro gave an undignified yelp and instantly brought his knees together and up to his chest, grimacing as the wound in his thigh pulsed throughout his leg. He felt both of his ankles get grabbed before his legs were dragged off the side of the bed. He fell back on his elbows and gave what would have been a furious glare at the older man. But it had lost its potency due to the blush that extended from ear to ear.

"Relax, I am just helping you put on your pants." Mihawk informed the startled pirate, his smirk widening even more. 'Pretty innocent isn't he?'

"You're an evil smiling bastard." Zoro's grated out from between gritted teeth and resumed his grumpy scowl.

"Not a nice thing to say to the man helping you with your pants." Mihawk had gotten the pants up to Zoro's knees. "You will have to stand so I can get these around your waist."

Zoro mumbled despondently but scooted nearer to the side of the bed and with both hands grabbed each of Mihawks shoulders for support. 'Since he's being a jerk he can at least let me lean on him'.

He pushed with his good leg against the floor and felt one of the warlords hands leave the waistband of the pants to curl around his back and help him up.

"Whoa…" gray and black flooded the peripherals of his vision and the one good leg he had left threatened to give out under the support all of his weight. Standing on an injured leg is never appealing after all so naturally he could only favor the healthy limb.

"Take it slow. You have lost a lot of blood." Mihawk steadied the swaying pirate by pulling him against his chest with the arm he had tucked around the others back. He felt one of the hands on his shoulder move to the bicep of the arm that he had wrapped around the younger man's back.

"My bad." Zoro straightened himself off the older swordsman and closed his eyes as he felt the blood rapidly rush from his head.

"Don't worry about it." Mihawk took the opportunity to raise the slate colored pants up the rest of the way and zipped the zipper shut and deftly fastened the single button. As he let go of the pants they slid down and barely hung about the green-haired man's thin hips, showing a good hands width of the white and green-cat patterned boxers above the dark gray fabric.

Both men looked fleetingly down at the calf length pants barely hanging on before they looked back up to stare vacantly at each other.

"You know…this is when a certain green haramaki comes in handy." Zoro stated evenly.

Mihawk snorted and his amber eyes glinted with a hint of mischief. "Not my fault you concealed such narrow hips under that green garment." With that said he left the red faced pirate to silently burn in indignation and leaning on the bedside table, as he himself returned to the large dresser once more.

Rust colored fabric was revealed in the warlord's hands as he came back over to the bedside. Before the younger man could utter a single word he wrapped the reddish sash so that it secured the loosely fitting pants up, the two ends of the long sash hanged off to the side from a knot.

Mihawk stepped back to see how he had done dressing up the younger man. A down heartened smile briefly graced his normally serious composure before fading into one of consideration.

"Hmm…you kind of remind me of Shanks dressed like that."

"Oh, you mean Luffy's friend? He's mentioned him a few times."

"Straw Hat?" when Zoro nodded he continued "Yes, he's the one who gave his arm for that strange rubber boy." Mihawk rubbed at his short facial hair with a pale hand and looked away wistfully. A low gurgling sound broke him out of his reverie and he returned his attention back to the young pirate.

"Ah, you're hungry. That's a good sign that you are already on your way to recovery." He turned and plucked up the ebony boots from the floor that still lay underneath the window.

"Why do you look so sad when you talk about Shanks?" Zoro asked softly, his own expression turning into a frown as he chose to ignore his own hunger. It wasn't like the stoic man to show any kind of sympathetic emotion and he could help but marvel.

Mihawk visibly stiffened for a fraction of a second before he slowly turned around and fixed the other man with a molten yellow stare.

His pallid lips twitched slightly before he answered, "Shanks used to be one of the world's greatest swordsmen. Yet he didn't hesitate to give up his arm for the sake of one small child."

There was a minor pause. The echoing sound of his boots on the cold stone sounded abnormally loud in the still room as he walked back over to Zoro, his long legged stride that had him halted before the other swordsman in moments before he continued.

"I can't help but be amazed by that red-haired fool. He was a man of unwavering honor despite his laid back attitude. Compassion is a rare trait that most pirates lack; they can't afford to give it much less show it because it makes them vulnerable and weak. But Shanks is different. Compassion became his strength and not his weakness. It's what also makes Shanks a good friend and a leader that others are willing to put all of their faith in. He's a lot like your captain in that way."

Zoro remained silent and simply nodded. Inwardly he felt chilled to his core from the warlords telling words. 'Mihawk is really damned perceptive. Hawkeyes' is more than just an epithet.'

His boots were dropped at his feet with a hollow thud. With only slight difficulty he managed to get the both of them on and tucked the dark gray pants into them.

"Ready to go, Roronoa?" Mihawk asked while he offered his supinated hand, his expression painfully detached.

Zoro looked up from his boots to watch the golden eyes that now stared blankly at him, looking for any trace of that emotion he hadn't ever expected to witness. 'There was nothing, just the usual apathetic look. Somehow I'm kinda' disappointed'. He shrugged the thought off, both figuratively and literally, and limped gingerly towards the older man.

Mihawk dipped down only to rise again with the shorter youth in both his arms.

"Hey! Don't carry me like a child!" Zoro complained loudly as he struggled briefly only to wince as the stitches tugged painfully at his flesh.

"Well I can't carry you like a sack of flour with those cracked ribs of yours."

"Well _maybe_ you should just let me walk on my own!"

"Hmmph, I'm hungry and I don't feel like waiting for your sorry hide to limp all the way down to the kitchen." His golden eyes glanced down at the young pirate's irked expression. He smirked before adding, "I also don't want you to pull out your stitches because then I would have to sew you up again."

Zoro gave a resigned huff and carefully folded his arm across his chest. "_How considerate of you, I never knew how much you cared."_ He rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling.

While the younger swordsman was busy 'pouting', according to Mihawk, he missed the wicked smile on the older man's face. Together they traveled down the twisting stone corridors of the gloom embraced castle. They said nothing more to each other and continued on in companionable silence.

**Sub Authors Note:**

**Sorry if it turned out too sappy. I was trying to go for some tender moments but I'm not sure if I'm good at the kind of thing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**I meant for Zoro's Wado Ichimonji to represent Kuina being at his side, I hope I conveyed that…even if it was subtle. **

**P.S Whoa thanks to a guest review I realized I spelt Kuina's name wrong for like the whole chapter. Insomnia does strange things to the :)**

**P.S.S Also just a reminder I havn't seen OnePiece up to Perona, I'm just bareellyy into water 7 arc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Dear god…I can't even type the word…penis without mentally waging war with myself. I'm gonna' be in the deep shit when it's time to write my first steamy scene o/o…Also there is so many things that can happen in the bathroom its making my head spin(effectively causing a new form of writers block).**

**P.S I had to fight the urge to call the island the Easy Bake Oven (produces one hot Zoro)* w ***

* * *

Gray noon light from the overcast sky flooded through the darkly stained gothic windows. Subdued hues in the shape of irregular polygons were held captive in the dark twisting embrace of the wrought iron window panes. Everything was unsaturated and dim as the sun remained firmly tucked behind its blankets of dreary gray fluff.

Zoro sighed and let his gaze leave the muddled windows to stare across a square table. Three empty plates and cups rested on the sepia varnished surface so brilliantly polished that the small table resembled oil. Perona kicked him in the shin from underneath the table and he scowled at the pink-haired girl sitting across from him.

"Now, now, children behave." Mihawk chided as he walked over from his former position of the stove. His 'Kiss Da' Chef' apron had been discarded on a marble countertop, which lead Zoro to believe the man must never shop for himself. Bowls with thick red fluid in them and plates with what appeared to be bestowed with grilled cheese sandwiches were set down at each of their spots along with their drinks.

"Did you just seriously make us tomato soup and grilled cheese for lunch?" Perona asked in disbelief, her doll-like eyes wide as saucers over a tiny disapproving frown.

Mihawk stared and her grumpily and took a bite of his sandwich with a loud crunch, chewing it slowly and deliberately, to avoid answering the obvious of such a ridiculous question. 'Tomatoes are a good source of iron and the boy needs to replenish his bloods iron level. Grilled cheese goes great with the soup anyway.' His individually arched eyebrow elevated as if to ask 'Where you expecting something gourmet?'

Perona huffed distastefully but spooned the steaming soup up to her mouth to blow it into coolness. She should have known that lazy man wouldn't cook her anything amazing or complex.

Unconsciously a smile played at Zoro's lips as he watched the greatest swordsman in the Grand Line pout around the grilled cheese he had made to scowl at the ghost girl. It was so absurd it was kind of cute if not childish. He looked at his own sandwich and his mouth immediately began to water. Sanji's cooking was good and all, but it was just so fancy all the time. It had been too long since he had enjoyed a simple home cooked meal.

As his teeth sank into the sandwich with a distinctive crunch, the melted cheese assaulted and enamored his taste buds in a delightfully warm and unspeakable creamy sensation. Involuntarily the younger swordsman let out a moan around his mouthful of sandwich and his eyes shut in appreciation.

Mihawk had been taking a sip from his wine glass and spluttered on the alcohol when he heard the younger man give out a delicious sounding moan. He was thankful his furious blush was hidden behind his choking countenance that left his entire head burning.

Perona snickered, "Did your wine go down the wrong pipe old man?"

Furious golden eyes blazed back at her and the girl's scoffing fell silent so she chose to pick on the green-haired man instead.

"You all right over there Zoro, or are you done moaning like a pervert into your lovely sandwich?"

Zoro sprayed out the sake he had been drinking but recovered quickly enough to yell right back, "I was just hungry dammit! I haven't eaten in days and at least I'm not some twisted sadist who gets a kick out of spiting other people for her own sick enjoyment!"

The insult struck home. Spasms overtook one of Perona's pink eyebrows and she rose out of her seat to give that fungal green zombie a piece of her mind.

Mihawk sternly glared the girl back into her seat. She seethed in silent frustration and attacked her grilled cheese sandwich, the thick gooey melting cheese managing to complacent her. Even the princess like girl could appreciate the simple pleasure of the warm toasted sandwich.

"So, Roronoa, how did you end up on that island I scraped you off of?" Mihawk swiftly changed subjects, eager to evade that girls mind rotting diction.

"Well, it started when we left this Island full of really pissed off fishmen…" the younger swordsman began.

Mihawk listened quietly as he was filled in up to the point of the young pirates last consciousness on his ship, where Zoro had been dragged overboard by what probably had been another fishman judging by his story. Perona remain uncharacteristically observant, her mouth shut contemplatively and her black eyes never leaving the green-haired man.

"Hmm, those fishmen were most likely remnants or a separate branch of the Arlong Pirates. Your crew of course is on their hotlist after defeating their leader. You should have ignored that navigator instead of leaving your back exposed to the enemy."

Zoro frowned and crossed his arms across his chest before responding, "If you knew that insane devious woman you wouldn't have hesitated to jump back on to your ship."

Mihawk closed his eyes to elude directing his gaze at Perona. "Oh I think I know of a similar feeling."

Perona huffed and gathered her empty dishes together and made to stand up. Women's intuition had lent her to the conclusion that she was being indirectly talked about. Mihawk unceremoniously placed his own empty plate and bowl with hers before he reached over and added Zoro's to her growing pile.

Before she could open her mouth to protest Mihawk said, "Thank you for clearing the table, dear girl."

Perona's gaping mouth abruptly snapped shut with an audible click. Her lacey dress swirled around as she about faced and discarded the dishes into an awaiting sink and began to rigorously scrub at the tomato encrusted bowls and cheesy plates. The warlord _never_ thanked her. _Ever_.

Golden eyes lazily rolled in their sockets to rest themselves on the straw hat pirate sitting to his right. "Did you know that the nameless island I found you on is sometimes referred to as the Howling Purgatory?"

Zoro raised his eyebrows and hummed in thought. "Well it definitely felt like a purgatory or an oven at least." He shuddered, recalling the long agonizing moments on the island that he had been careful to leave out of his story.

Mihawk smirked and propped his bearded chin against an open palm, his elbow propped on top of his long crossed legs as he leaned forward. "Legend has it that centuries ago captains would leave mutinous members of their crew on the island where they would die a slow and agonizing death. Quite literally they would bake to death from the summer-islands intense sunlight. Their screams would be carried for miles out in to the sea. Many books and sea faring logs have reported hearing haunting noises from that area of the Grand Line. It was considered the ultimate punishment to die on the purgatory and would instill fear into the rest of the men in order to prevent any other mutiny. A death that was worse than death so to speak." He paused and sipped his wine to appraise the green-haired pirate's rapt expression before he continued. "The islands white sand was said to be due to the corpse's bones splitting and popping from the high temperatures until it was reduced to a fine powder of calcium based silt."

Zoro's face finally turned from one of interest to one of disgust. There is just no way he had gone and dragged himself across some old pirate bones that had crumbled into sand. He drained the last of his sake, made thirsty by the talk of that inferno-like island. 'Oh man I gotta piss.' Zoro shifted uncomfortably as the pressure in his bladder began to mound, he hadn't peed since that incident after all, but his stubborn pride prevented him from asking the older man where the bathroom was. He wasn't a child but he couldn't exactly walk on his own at the moment, so he was essentially stuck.

"Hmm I suppose you have not had the opportunity to relieve yourself have you?"

"Oh crap did I say that out loud?" Zoro covered his face with a hand and grimaced; annoyed with himself at being so distracted he had voiced his thoughts out loud. He heard Perona make a noise of revulsion from her place over at the sink and then she suddenly disappeared.

Perona had finally had enough of the two swordsmen and their repulsive stories. 'They are so not cute, simply disgusting!'

'How amusing.' Mihawk found himself grinning at both of the youths actions and suggested, "We need to get you cleaned up so let us get you to the washroom and kill two birds with one stone, you are still covered in salt, blood, and dirt. I also need to clean out your wounds and rebind them before they get infected."

Zoro looked down at himself and rubbed his right hand through his short green hair disturbing the salt that had dried in it so that it began to drift down through the air and caught his attention. He conceded to the fact that he was indeed filthy. If he focused enough he could feel all of the grit sticking to his skin in some of the most uncomfortable places.

"Yeah sure." He didn't mind being dirty but he figured his host wouldn't appreciate it, especially since his blood was already all over the guest beds sheets. His chair squeaked as he pushed away from the table and balanced on his good leg, trying not to sway or piss himself as he stabilized against the tabletop.

Mihawk took one weighted look at the blanched expression of the trembling pirate before he scooped up the younger man and cradled him against his chest once again.

"Is this really necessary?" Zoro growled angrily and struggled against the firm grip, this time choosing to push away with his good arm, though his weakened struggles went vastly ignored.

"Yes. And I happen to find it extremely amusing." Mihawk grinned evilly and glided smoothly out of the kitchen towards their destination. An annoyed huff came from the younger swordsman who folded his tan arms across his chest, evidently resigning himself to being carried yet again.

~ X ~

Mihawk's booted footsteps reverberated around the granite tiles that lined the large bathroom. Red-beige stone made the room seem far warmer compared to the rest of the dreary castle. He walked over to the ivory toilet set in the nearest corner and gently placed the green-haired pirate on its seat. Without sparing the other man another glance her turned and walked down a narrow hall the opened up into the slightly larger bath area, the pool, well technically still a bath, was set in the ground.

Zoro watched the other man disappear through the thin hallway and heard the sound of water being turned on. He hesitated for a moment expecting the warlord to reappear. This time a wooden clacking sound reached his ears along with some sort of soft thumping noises.

"I am setting up the bath and getting the bandages out. Go ahead and take care of your business while you still have a bit of privacy. Unless you want me to watch you urinate?" Mihawk called from the other room and the shuffling noises resumed.

"As if!" Zoro barked. His face went cherry red with anger. Dark chuckles emitting from the other room made him grind his teeth together and he growled in agitation. "Just shut up you malicious bastard!" The sudden ache of his bladder reminded him of his desperate need to alleviate the ever rising pressure in his loins.

Since he couldn't stand on his injured leg he remained sitting and undid his reddish sash. Then he pushed his slate colored pants down quickly followed by those mortifying boxers. He quickly kicked his boots off since he would be taking a much needed bath soon. The bandages wrapped around his left thigh were discolored with dark died blood trailing all the way down to his ankle. 'When had I started bleeding again? Or maybe it's old… Whatever.' Without needing the straw hat pirate's incitement his bladder gratefully released its burden.

"Haaa…aaaAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Zoro's soft sigh of relief rapidly turned into a full blown yell as a flaming sensation consumed a very sensitive body part; his urethra. His knees slammed together as his whole body and tensed and bent over with the unfamiliar and unexpected sensation of pain. Trying not to cry out, he bit into the flesh of his right hand while his left fisted in the fabric bunched around his kneecaps.

The urination process is difficult if not impossible to stop once one begins, so the green-haired pirate had to suffer through to the bitter end.

Mihawk had heard the younger man's shout over the rushing water of the tub and he dropped the soap bottles he had been carrying beside the bath before rushing back to the other room. 'What the hell. Did he fall in or something?'

"Roronoa-." He stopped in the threshold of the room as he took in the sight of the teenager doubled over in pain on the toilet seat and biting into the side of a tan hand. Frowning, he tried to desperately grasp at what to make of this most unusual situation.

When the pain had faded to a dull sting Zoro looked up to see Mihawk, his maroon dress shirt rolled up to the elbows, standing barefoot in the doorway looking both concerned and confused. His midnight black eyebrows were angled downwards and his bearded jawline was set in a firm frown. Zoro quickly pulled his overly large shirt down enough to hide his lower half's nudity. 'This is awkward…people don't usually scream while they are taking a piss. He probably thinks I'm an idiot.'

Finally the warlord crossed his arms and raised a hand to stroke at his well-maintained goatee as his amber eyes analyzed the faintly blushing teen. Roronoa's cheeks were ghosted with a light pink even as he glared back with a disconcerted look. After a few moments of deliberation Mihawk finally deadpanned, "Was there a burning sensation as you urinated?"

The straw hat pirates eyes widened in surprise. Finally after gaping only to utter a few impalpable sounds at the older man he spluttered, "Y-yeah, how did you know?"

Mihawk further astounded him by letting out a long sigh and grasping at the bridge of his pale nose while his golden eyes closed, the corners crinkled in irritation. "I should have known better. You obviously have been seriously dehydrated after being on that island. Unfortunately being as dehydrated as you are now, you are more prone to bladder infections or also urinary tract infections; the cause of that burning sensation."

He didn't miss the green-haired man perceptibly tense up. "As long as we make sure you drink ample amounts of water you should be able to recover." He assured him. "But… no more sake until your penis stops burning when you urinate."

"HAWKEYE!" This time the blush exploded across Zoro's face and veins erupted from his neck and brow.

Arching an eyebrow, Mihawk smirked at the clearly stunned and outraged younger man. He took the opportunity to glide over and hoist up the younger swordsman by grabbing him from underneath each armpit.

Zoro couldn't help but yelp in surprise, his overly large gray pants fell from his legs and pooled to the ground along with his patterned boxers before he could work out a physical response. Before the smaller male could put up a decent struggle, the warlord swiftly made his was down the adjoining hallway and to the awaiting bath.

Zoro growled and gripped each of Mihawk's bare forearms with the both of his own hands. He glared at the older man instead of thrashing. Landing on the hard granite tiles didn't seem like such a good idea. "Do you _mind_!?"

Mihawk arched an eyebrow. 'You really think I care?' He implied wordlessly. As he reached the side of the in-ground tub, which was a good eight by ten feet with little seats that rose halfway up in each corner, he carefully lowered himself to his knees while simultaneously placing the green-haired pirate in the foamy waters.

The younger man gasped as his legs unexpectedly hit the warm water only to be submerged up to his chest, then he realized still had his borrowed shirt on when it clung to him wetly. He tugged the clingy white fabric away from his chest grumpily and arched an eyebrow while fixing the warlord with a pointed glare. His rivals golden eyes widened a fraction before he innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"Oops."

"Gah, just help me out of this thing! The water is making it stick too much and my shoulder is still too stiff to get it off by myself."

Mihawk covered up swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth by looking down and rolling his black pant legs up past his knees. The straw hat pirates white shirt had become transparent with the bath water and it made a pretty sexy picture when it contrasted so well with that slender tan physique.

Zoro watched the older man roll up his dark leggings to reveal pale, trim muscled, limbs covered in dark leg hair. 'God dammit, why can't I grow leg hair like that?' he thought thinking of that dumbass cook who also happened to have more leg hair, and coincidentally facial hair, than he did. 'Not to mention Hawkeye looks like a freaking marble statue', he mentally added after seeing the warlords toned chest through the dark purple dress shirt. Sure the green-haired man was muscular too, but he was still a lean bodied teenager with plenty of growing to do when compared with the solid looking adult.

"Alright come here Roronoa." Mihawk curled his index finger to beckon the pirate closer to the side of the tub. The warlord settled his center of weight back on his haunches as he took his place on his knees with his feet folded underneath of him. It was not exactly comfortable on the granite floor but it was still better than kneeling.

Still scowling, Zoro reluctantly approached the warlord. The buoyancy of the water made it easier to move around on his injured leg. He stopped inches from the tubs side and rested his hands on the edge. Craning his head back to look up at the older man he became aware of the warlords height advantage over him thanks to him being submerged in the in-ground pool. Mihawk grabbed Zoro's wrists by the sleeves and began to tug the drenched shirt off.

Mihawk got the wet shirt up till it was around the green-haired man's head when his progress was stopped by a jarring tug followed by a series of howls.

"OW! OW! OW! STOP! STOP! You're pulling my earrings out!" Zoro howled and grabbed Mihawk's wrists to stop any further movement, an amazing feat since he couldn't see with the shirt still pulled over his head. He wanted nothing more than to back off from the warlord but his earrings had apparently managed to become ensnared within the fabric and he was firmly held in place by the sharp pain in his left ear.

"Ah, I am sorry. I did not realize your earrings had become caught." Mihawk had honestly been startled; he himself had never had any form of piercing so he hadn't anticipated this.

"Ugh just get it off! But carefully, I still need my ear."

"Come over this way, it will be easier to get this off if we are both sitting."Mihawk gently guided the teen over to a corner of the tub.

Zoro sat on the underwater bench he had felt when his foot came in contact with it. With his back now facing the warlord and his head and shoulders still stuck in the confines of his soaked shirt, he wiggled his arms out of the sleeves being cautious not to kindle any more grievances from his ear.

Mihawk sat on the edge of the tub with both of his legs in the water bracketing the younger swordsman. He struggled to get the earrings free of the fine thread that had snagged onto the metal hooks of the three golden pieces. It was proving to be a tedious undertaking.

"Owch! Hey are you trying to rip my ears to shreds!?'

"Just hold still Roronoa! You are making things worse with your constant wiggling."Mihawk huffed out an exasperated sigh.

"I am NOT wiggling!"

"Alright this had become extremely aggravating. I will just cut it off."

"YOU CAN'T CUT MY EAR OFF! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Zoro shielded his left ear with both of his hands while he turned around to glare up at Mihawk the best he could through the bunched up shirt around his head. Golden eyes blinked at him owlishly, the warlords bearded jaw hung slightly open.

With no prior outward indication from Mihawks dumbfounded appearance he suddenly exploded in a raging fit of amusement, holding his sides as his deep booming laughter resonated loudly against the bathrooms tiled surface. He hadn't laughed this hard in ages, well at least before the straw hat pirate had arrived, his mirth left him gasping for breath and wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Finally he managed to wheeze out, briefly snickering behind his hand, "It was not my intention to cut off your ear", and he paused to cackle some more, "I was merely going to cut the shirt off from your entangled earrings."

Mihawk was generally a loner who enjoyed his solitude, but if this green-haired pirate kept being such a source of amusement he would not mind having the company.

Zoro's face went crimson, the blush crossing the bridge of his nose and spanning from ear to ear in seconds. His lips were drawn into a hard line and his dark eyes were blown wide with silent indignation. "How was I supposed to know you were talking about my shirt!" he snapped.

"Huhuhuhu! I suppose you do have a point…PFFFT!" Mihawk resumed the snickering behind his hands, shaking with poorly contained laughter. The sight of the green-haired boys wide eyed face going beat red from within the constraints of the white fabric was priceless.

"GRRR!" Zoro felt like he would start foaming at the mouth with rage combined with a whole assortment of other emotions that ranged from mortification to disbelief. 'Is this guy really friggin' laughing at me? This big ol' scary warlord of doom who lives in his giant-ass-ever depressing-castle of doom is _laughing _at _me_!?'

Mihawk leaned forward, taking his hidden cross dagger from the chain on his chest and grabbed the green-haired pirate by the shirt. Any traces of former merriment were gone. Zoro nearly tumbled backwards from his underwater perch and back into the water from the warlord's unexpected recovery.

"Now hold still or I really will cut off your ear." Mihawk warned in a low stern tone.

Zoro grunted in response and steeled himself on his knees, vaguely aware he was _still_ in between the older man's legs with his head and arms _still_ trapped in the white fabric that was his shirt. He tensed as the dagger slashed through the fabric effortlessly; passing so close to his skin it raised goose bumps when he felt the coolness of the air rushing by in its wake. His eyes blinked rapidly to adjust to the abrupt presence of light. He was finally free from that heinous white death trap!

Mihawk smiled fondly at the green-haired pirate's obvious relief. Without much thought he reached out and gently touched the abused ear, bright red and radiating heat with its three golden trouble makers still hanging on. 'No permanent damage.' When the youth froze at his touch he realized he was practically caressing the side of the younger man's head and quickly withdrew, intertwining his long fingers in his lap, and his smile dissipated into the steamy bath air. His pulse beat uncomfortably inside of his chest and he was starting to really wonder if he had caught some inexplicable disease.

The green-haired pirate was having his own mental conflict. 'What was that?' His own hand reached up to brush against his tender and enflamed left ear. It wasn't the same as the warlords touch, something was missing. 'When Hawkeye had touched me it had made me feel all furry inside, warm even. Hey it's probably just the foamy bath water. Wait I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah!' Zoro looked up into the expectant golden eyes and grinned. "Thanks Hawkeyes."

He received a smirk in return, Mihawks black mustache twitched with amusement. "Thanking me for nearly ripping your ear off? Why how noble of you."

Both of Zoro's eyebrows rose. "Well… you probably didn't mean to."

Mihawk snorted, "Probably?"

"There's no reason for you to rip my ear off is there!? I mean you seem like the type of guy who would at least have the decency to let his rival keep his ears on!" Zoro defended loudly, his expression set in a look of defiance.

"Ha, it appears as if I am starting to rub off on you." Mihawk smirk widened, recalling how he had said something of a similar effect to Roronoa the night before.

Zoro gave out an exasperated sigh and covered his face with both hands. Trying to explain himself to the sardonic warlord seemed too arduous of a task at the moment and it was mentally taxing. When he felt something tug at the bandages that covered his shoulder he dragged his hands down his face to see the older man's arms stretched down towards him.

After the white strips and gauze pads where removed Zoro could see how carefully he had been stitched up. His enemy had gone far beyond the simple act of samaritanism or even that of a good-natured whim. "Wow, you really patched me up thoroughly."

Mihawk gave a crooked grin while still managing to retain an air of solemnness before he said, "I did it so you would not be further marred." His tone and molten gold eyes carried a gravity in them that seemed to crush all else to the extent that nothing else seemed significant. He reached over with a hand and clasped Roronoa near the back of his left shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes with an intensity that stilled the air itself. "After all, scars on a swordsman's back are his deepest shame."

Did he just hear the older man right? Did the greatest swordsman in the world just quote out his own words that he had spoken when they had first met so long ago? In all honesty the younger swordsman was deeply touched, not that he would ever admit it consciously. Also Zoro was sure his heart had just stopped, which would explain why it was currently racing to catch up on the few beats it had surely forgotten to pump out. Suddenly Mihawk's hand short forward and embedded itself in his green hair to ruffle it energetically.

"Quit with that look, or you will turn into a somber old man like me!" Mihawk teased, a smirk manifested itself right back on his pale face.

'Eh when did my face change?' Zoro then quickly grinned back. "Maybe in a couple of decades I will be old and grumpy as you, oh wise one."

"Hmmph, turn around so I can wash your hair you ungrateful brat. While you are at it take your leg bandages off."

"Eh? You're gonna' help wash me too?"

"I imagine scrubbing with one arm would be difficult in your present condition."

"Ohhhhh thanks again." Zoro flashed the warlord a brief smile before rearranging himself on the submerged seat so that he once again faced away from the other man.

'Who would've thought a guy like him would be nursing me back to health?' Zoro drew his left leg up enough so that he could see the wounded thigh above the foam and began to tear off the bandages. Once again, when all the white strips had been removed, he noted how skillfully he had been sewn up. It reminded him of Chopper. After the reindeer doctor had joined the crew he hadn't received a new scar since. The little doctor was simply a miracle worker when it came to all the wounds he came across. He felt Hawkeye's legs shift around him so he titled his head back, feeling his hair brush against the man behind him, to see the warlord reaching over him and plucking up the discarded bandages. Their eyes met for a moment before they both moved away.

Mihawk felt his mouth watering yet again as he leaned back to place the soiled wrappings off to the side. 'Haaa, I need more wine.' He thought absent mindedly while he titled his body to the side to grab the nearby soap bottles and a chrome based pitcher. As he bent down to dip the pitcher in the foamy bath water he felt the green-haired pirate's locks against his shirt covered chest again, subconsciously regretting that the fabric was in the way of the fleeting contact.

Zoro scooted forward on his seat, placing his hands on the edge between his legs so that he wouldn't fall forward, granting the older man more room to maneuver and better access.

Mihawk swallowed at the sight of the muscles of the straw hat pirate rippling under the tanned flesh of his back, smoothly as ripples racing along a smooth ponds surface and just as mesmerizing. His gaze trailed down the spinal column to where it disappeared into the foamy waters just below the others shoulder blades. With considerable effort he resisted the urge to touch or to allow his gaze to keep wandering lower. His chest and crotch had started to throb and the warlord knew he needed to direct his focus elsewhere or he would be in a most uncomfortable position.

With one pale hand he rested it amongst the salty green locks by the forehead to act as a shield, the other tipped the pitcher contents onto the younger man's head. He could visibly see the straw hat pirate's muscles relax with the warm bath water running down the neck and back.

Zoro felt the muscles calming; one tends to get rather tense after nearly dying. And being in your enemy's household certainly doesn't help either. 'Though Hawkeye doesn't exactly feel like an enemy right now.'

His shoulders sagged and the aches in his body began to ebb away. Muscles that had been tense and he didn't even realize he was tensing relaxed. His very soul seemed to become lighter. But then the best part came when the older man's long fingers began to massage his scalp, shampooing his short green hair into a thick lather. Who knew it felt so good to have someone touch your hair? Or massage your scalp? Or whatever finger magic the warlord was doing because it felt sooooo good. Satisfied groans found themselves humming from deep within his chest.

Hearing those noises made Mihawk stop in surprise for a second before he realized they were noises of contentment. He chuckled darkly, "Does it really feel that good Roronoa?"

Following a long sigh, Zoro replied, "Hell yes, now I know why cats like to be petted so much." He gave a low drawn out groan as the fingers brushed a particular spot that made his bone marrow turn to warm tingling jelly.

"Have you never had anyone wash your hair before?"

"Hmm, nope."

"Not even when you were a child?" Mihawk asked while raising an eyebrow that the younger would not see.

"Nope, no one has even touched my head before now. Well besides punches and kicks or whatever else happens to me in a fight. Maybe the green hair keeps them away", he said the last part with no humor in his voice. "I grew up alone, no parents or anything like that, well except sensei but I only trained with him, nothing more."

Mihawk continued his ministrations to the boys scalp in silence, his golden eyes contemplating. "Do you regret being alone as a child?"

Zoro yawned, and with a voice tainted by lethargy he said, "No, it made me stronger. And I was never truly alone. I had a good teacher…and a best friend who was far more than family ever could be."

"Close your eyes, I am washing the soap out now." Mihawk poured another pitcher of water over the green hair, watching it stream through each silky strand. It had been a surprise to the warlord how soft the teenager's hair had been. Life at sea and as a warrior usually didn't yield such results. He ran his long pale fingers along the others scalp to dislodge any remaining soap as he continued to pour. With no warning the boy slumped over to the right and his soaked head landed on the warlord's clothed thigh.

Mihawk inhaled sharply. But when he heard a soft snore, he relaxed. 'Thank god, he just fell asleep.' He let out the breath he had been holding. Endless possibilities of 'holy shit' had consumed all thought process coursing through his brain at the boy's sudden loss of consciousness and it had left the warlord oddly…unsettled. Unsettled because the greatest swordsman on earth does _not_ get scared, he had definitely _not_ been terrified when he felt the sudden wet pressure against his leg and seen the straw hat pirate pitch over. His heart had_ not _fluttered violently in his chest with panic.

Leaning over again, careful not to let the sleeping youth fall into the tub, he seized an awaiting towel. He ruffled Zoro's hair till it was dry and spiking out messily. Scooting backwards, he dragged the pirate out of the bath. Mihawk managed to stand up with his arms wrapping around the others chest underneath each arm. His strength proved useful for he had the younger man collected in his arms again with ease. Wetness from the others body soaked through his maroon shirt, but he didn't care, and walked back into the other room.

Warm breath rolled against Mihawk's chest and he looked down to see the straw hat pirates forehead angled towards him.

'Oh, need to put his pants back on. And it appears his green hair is natural.' He would have slapped himself for letting his gaze wander but his hands were full and he sternly reminded himself that they were both men and it shouldn't matter if he had happened to see the others assets.

With a bit of shuffling and rearrangement, Mihawk had the boy back in the pair of green cat boxers. He decided against pulling the dark gray pants on since they had become slightly dirty and bloodied. This meant he would have to go hunting for a new outfit for the boy tomorrow. He navigated the dark hallways, now bathed in weak moonlight as night had fallen without the warlords notice. 'I am surprised that wretched girl has not come to implore me for dinner yet.'

A flash of white caught the warlord's eye and he could now make out a thin ghost floating in his direction down the hallway. Mihawk stiffened.

'Shit.'

The ghost moaned when he spotted the warlord traveling down the hallway. It started to move faster down the hallway to catch Mihawk only to be flabbergasted when he saw the man disappear around the corner and hightail it down the corridor that forked the current hallway.

'Evasion of that cotton candy headed menace, and her ghost cronies, has succeeded.' Mihawk mentally crowed as he swiftly ran away, pardon, strategically withdrew, down the stone corridors and back to the guest bedroom. He rushed through the guest room's entrance and kicked the door shut, letting out a sigh of relief at having been able to avoid the ghost girl, even if it probably was just temporary.

Amber eyes locked onto the disheveled guest beds dark gray sheets, inky black spots where blood had soaked in. Mihawk carefully sat Roronoa on a part of the mattress that was not covered by the gray coverlets. He tore off the soiled bedspread and wadded it into a ball which he tossed into an empty corner of the room. The beds sheets still appeared to be fine so he let those be and went over to the blackened oak chest that rested in front of the foot of the bed.

Mihawk undid the leather straps that had kept the chest closed and sifted through its paraphernalia. 'Why oh why must it be such a rare occasion that I dare to endeavor and shop for myself', he bemoaned.

Eventually he came up with a soft wool quilt, red stitches against the cream fabric were sewn into convoluted patterns of the curvatures of creeping ivy. He rearranged the catatonic swordsman into the center of the bed, pulling the quilted fabric over him and adjusted the cream toned pillows so they cradled Zoro's head more securely. Upon feeling the chill of the night air, Mihawk dove back into the bed's chest and retrieved a furry mink blanket, golden-brown with forest green foliage and also with ivy trailing around its borders.

The mink blanket was rather thick and heavy so it would keep the boy safe from the night's cold air. Mihawk carefully tucked the velvety blanket firmly around the sleeping form. He straightened up from his task and let his amber eyes rest on the younger man's sleep relaxed countenance. All of the stress and usual severity had left the young swordsman's face, and it left him looking remarkably youthful. 'He looks so at peace. Like a child with no worries.' The warlord's leg hooked out behind him and he found himself sitting on the stole at the bedside again.

Mihawk gently brushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen on the younger man's forehead. Something warm and bubbly seemed to ooze from his stomach and up to his heart like rich thick syrup. His heart beat against the viscous feeling loudly, until he could feel his entire body pulsing. Seeing the boy so at ease had sent this unfamiliar feeling coursing through the warlord's veins that he just couldn't deny any more as being an illness. In all of his many years he had never felt like this.

'What is this?' Mihawk let out a deep sigh and let his face bury into the beds covers. It was tiresome that he was not able to place this emotion. His world weary eyes drifted shut and his breathing slowed into a steady rhythm.

Starlight peeked through the dense cloud cover and gently bathed the roughly hewn castle in its soft light. A lone owl hooted softly, its call echoing along the rocky landscape. The silence of the night was tranquil compared to the menacing castle's exterior. But nightfall shared the same type serenity with the quiet noises of sleep that filled the room as the two swordsmen slumbered.

* * *

**Sub Authors Note:**

**Oh man…I didn't think this chapter would be this long. I'm sorry. I sorry it took me so long to update too. I would also like to thank any of the readers who have read my story up to this point. I'm planning on writing some steamy scenes in the next chapter (but I have never written them before x_x) so I hope you will continue to bear with me for a little while longer. Thank you.**

**Love Echo.**

**P.S Sorry if I switch from seriousness to funny to sappy warm heartedness in the blink of an eye. I think my writing style might PMS just like me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Perona floated down the dawn lit corridors of the stone castle, humming a haunting little melody that suited the gloomy building perfectly. Dappled hues from the gothic windows painted over her pale skin to look like a faded art canvas. The morning sun was just over the horizon, not that it could be seen through the overcast weather, and the pink-haired girl was growing restless. She hovered till she came to Mihawk's bedroom door and gently pushed it open so that she could peek inside. 'Empty?'

Her black eyes scanned the room. The swordsman's bed was made, which was strange because Mihawk never got up that early and the man was damned too lazy to be up at this time of day. 'Maybe he never fell asleep? Sometimes he stays in the library all night sucking up wine and reading boring ass books.' She glanced at the bedside table and noticed the warlord's hat resting by two empty bottles. Using her devil fruit powers she checked with her ghosts to see if Mihawk was in the dining room or library. When she still hadn't found her target she gave an annoyed huff, reconciling with herself to go with her favorite plan B, messing with the green haired zombie.

When she stopped in the doorway of the straw hat pirate's room her doll like eyes bugged out as she inhaled sharply. Roronoa Zoro was splayed out diagonally across the bed, face down, and every single cream toned pillow had been kicked off the bed. His injured arm hung over a side while his feet dangled on the opposite edge of the bed. A furry mink blanket hung just barely onto the footboard. Mihawk was there too, sitting on a stool while his head and shoulders lay atop the mattress, the older swordsman had somehow managed to stay on the bed somehow despite the green-haired man's apparent tossing and turning in the night.

Perona glided closer and kicked aside a pillow that had flown particularly far from its bed. One side of Mihawk's face was burrowed into the twisted quilt and she could just make out a scowl on the sleeping man. 'Yikes, if he sleeps like that he will get wrinkles.' She took it upon herself to prevent such a tragic outcome and roughly poked at the furrowed line between the warlords closed eyes. Hastily she backed up remembering the man was beyond cranky when roused from his sleep. One golden eye snapped open to make Perona flinch regardless of her preparation.

Mihawk let out a low groan. Sleeping with your body at such an unnatural angle was _not _comfortable, and an older gentleman like himself was prone to more body aches and pains. It felt like a hot molten iron had replaced his neck vertebrae. Any movement sent searing heat down his neck and he dreaded the process of getting up. The warlord grimaced then rubbed a hand through his midnight locks while letting out an enormous yawn a lion would envy. Crossing his fingers, the swordsman raised his arms over his head for a bone-poppingly satisfying stretch.

"Pfftt…" Perona giggled behind her hands at the side of Mihawks pale face that was vaguely printed with red marks, the stitched image of creeping ivy the results of being plastered onto the quilt. The older man narrowed his eyes at her. He stood up, various joints and ligaments making loud snapping noises, as he shuffled past her with slumped shoulders ,murmuring something akin to a soak in hot water whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

'Well that could have ended worse', Perona commented to herself and looked back over at the remaining swordsman. 'And I thought the green zombie was a supposed to be cuddler! So not cute', she added rather disappointed. 'How did the old man sleep sitting up with a guy like that? I guess those two weirdoes are just abnormal enough to handle one another.' She decided against trying her luck at awakening the second swordsman and drifted out of the doorway being satisfied with getting at least one victim out of the morning.

~ X ~

Roronoa Zoro woke up to the sound of quiet moaning. A tiny ghost had timidly wandered into the room upon seeing the sight of what appeared to be a dead man spread slantwise and belly down across the mattress. Twisted sheets and pillows scattered across the room resembled a classic bedroom murder scene. Then the green-haired pirate let out a soft sigh, only to jolt up to his elbows in full wake-fullness. 'Wasn't I in the bath? Where is Hawkeyes? Why am I in bed…and in these stupid boxers yet again!?'

"Ohhh!" the ghost cried out, surprised by the not so dead guests sudden movements.

Zoro glared vehemently at the ghost, whose transparent form wavered in danger of dissolving into the air in its trepidation. The straw hat pirate instantly felt sorry for the poor little creature, he was just taking out his frustration on the nearest outlet. He reached out a tan hand to gently pat the trembling ghosts head, his fingers slightly passed through but he still had the sense he had touched the creature.

It moaned softly as it looked at him with large round pits of eyes, reaching up with its fingerless appendages to feel were the swordsman had petted him. Quietly the ghost moaned again in a less distressing tone and phased through a wall to make its hasty exit.

Zoro scooted back until he could lean against the beds headboard; all of the pillows had mysteriously vanished. 'Oh', he thought as he noticed them littering the guest room's floor. He was also pleased that his activities hadn't upset his ribs or pulled at the stitches in his arm and leg. Hawkeyes would not appreciate having to stitch him up again as the warlord had made numerous remarks about it. It was a good thing and a known fact that most of the straw hat pirates had a freakishly inhuman recovery rate.

At the foot of his bed he then saw a neat stack of folded clothing apparently set out for him to change in. 'Probably Hawkeyes doing. And I guess he carried me here _again_.'

He pulled on the pair of vintage wash jean cargo shorts, followed by a gray, white, and mint-green vertically striped half-sleeve shirt that he left unbuttoned since it was bit large and fit like a jacket. Zoro straightened the shirts collar till it lay flat. He made sure the shorts wouldn't fall down by experimentally standing up. Finally a bit of clothing that fit.

Zoro's left thigh, which had been re-bandaged by Mihawk, still had a dull ache but it no longer plagued him with horrendous amounts of pain. The wounds in his arm had been freshly wrapped as well. He cautiously paced the room but his gait contained an irrepressible limp. When he walked near the door he nearly tripped over a pair of sandals that had been left on the ground and close to the wall. The green-haired pirate noted a small piece of paper wedged in one of the straps and settled down on the floor to put the sandals on while he read the note with slanted ink handwriting that verged on being scrawled scratch with an artistic edge.

_Roronoa,_

_I have left you footwear and clothing out. Your boots were caked in blood and dirt so I have taken the liberty of having them cleaned. If you get hungry have one of Perona's ghosts escort you to the kitchen. Walking should be beneficial to your health and prevent your muscles from atrophying. But please know your body's limitations. As much fun as stitching you up can be, I am sure you will not relish the process while you are in a more conscious state. Should you need my assistance just send one of the ghosts._

_- Mihawk_

'Gees', he really is treating me like a child.' Zoro thought sullenly. 'I wonder were old mother Hawk has gone off to.' He pushed himself off the floor with a grunt and walked just outside the doorway, looking left to right as he took in the huge stone corridors. 'I've never been through this castle by myself', he realized, 'and I'm not sure just how big this place is.' Mentally he regretted the absence of the warlord. Shrugging his shoulders, the green-haired man went through the hallway that proceeded off to his right with the intention of finding the dark haired swordsman. The bamboo soles of his sandals flip flopped with an uneven tempo against the stone, echoing down the long maze-like passages.

~ X ~

Zoro's leg stitches, each a burning stripe that tugged at his flesh, had begun to sting, and his limp had become far more strained. The straw hat pirate had been wandering through Hawkeye's castle for what seemed like hours.

'No… no… _NO_. I am _NOT_ lost…. I just don't know where I am.'

Earlier on in the day he had stumbled upon a room that was so covered in dust his foot prints were roughly an inch deep. The room had been filled with unfinished art canvases left for dead. Maybe the warlord had painted them? Then there had been a room full of sea charts, maps, and strange navigation instruments that didn't seem from this time era and adjacent to this was a large library. Bookshelves had stretched from the room's floor to ceiling and by a large red satin chair, with a newspaper left on its cushion; a pile of books on a small wooden table had been left out. He roughly recalled their titles as being Basics of Human Anatomy 14th Addition, A Simple Domestic Guide to Sewing, Advanced Study of Physics: Sound Waves under Changing Temperatures, Theories of Child Psychology-Void Century, and finally a bunch of untitled journal looking booklets with worn leather covers. Compared to the other more classic literature on the bookshelves, the books laid out were strange choices. 'I bet Robin would have loved this room. Had Hawkeyes even really read of all those books? They seemed like they would be really boring.'

So far the green-haired pirate hadn't seen anyone. No ghosts, no Perona, and no Hawkeye. He decided to limit his options and started to take only stairs that lead downward, figuring this would at least have him ending up at ground level and not wandering up and down the castle. Zoro had thought his plan was flawless until he realized that the current hallways he limped down had none of the gothic stained windows the others contained. 'Why the hell does this weird shit always happen to me?'

Here it was considerably darker; an occasional sconce in the wall kept the corridors from being in complete shadow, and it was definitely colder without the bit of sunlight that reached through the gray clouds. Had he somehow wound up underground? 'What's with this freaky castle?'

"GYAHH!" Zoro yelled in surprise. He had been so absorbed in his annoyance of the buildings vile artifices that the green-haired man rounded a corner straight into a very tall and thin ghost. The straw hat pirate instinctively swung out his fists to defend from the unexpected encounter only to pass right through the specter. A shiver ran from his toe to his head in a crackling wave that left goose flesh on his skin.

"Ooooo!" The ghost cried out in an upset tone. It was roughly the same height as Zoro from its position of a foot off the ground, but half as wide.

'Looks like a giant Udon Noodle.' Zoro's left eyebrow twitched and his lips drew into a hard line when the ghost titled its head, or was it its neck, until its body formed a perfect right angle. Its translucent form was in a perfect upside down 'L' shape. The ghost just stared at him with large round black pits of eyes being its only facial feature.

"Okay…that's creepy."

"Awwhhhh", moaned the udon noodle ghost as it drifted dejectedly away from the swordsman.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" Zoro flinched as the ghosts head/neck snapped back with the speed of sound to fix him with large black puppy eyes. 'God that's creepy.' "Do you know where Hawkeye is?"

The ghost just stared at him. Then it titled its head to the opposite angle. Was this thing trying to think?

"…Well?"

"Ohhhh!" Then the udon ghost pointed down a flight of steps with a stumpy limb. "D'ooowwwhhhnnn."

Zoro leaned to one side to look past the ghost, thinking it may be rude to look through it, and noticed the hallways were nearly pitch black. The intervals between torches and candles were now so great that the only bit of wall visible was near the sources of light. "Haaa, just great", he sighed. 'Where did the udon noodle go?' He looked around bemused; the ghost had vanished without a sound.

With a shrug of his shoulders the green-haired man headed down the stairs hoping he wouldn't stumble in the darkness. Looking before him he could no longer see the yellow light of torches in the blackness, but he was able see a green glow. Zoro nearly toppled over when the stone brick of the floor unexpectedly yielded to rough limestone. Stray bricks littered the crumbling threshold of the strange space he found himself in.

Zoro's eyes grew wide in wonder as he took in the sight of what he realized must be a cave. Green-flamed candles lit up the mist of steaming pools. He limped forward, the ache throbbing in his stiches forgotten as he continued to look around. Multiple terraces of stone layered up and away from the oil-black waters. Creamy candles were stuck in occasional dips of stone held up by their own wax to resembled gnarled roots of bleached trees. Their green fluttering crowns reflected off the water below to decorate the cave walls with squirming emerald hued squiggles. While the green light didn't reach the caves darkness obscured top, little green specks glittered like stars up above, reflecting off the unknown ceiling.

The green-haired man was so caught up with the dragon lair-like-cave that he walked straight over the edge of the pool and into the hot waters with a loud splash. Zoro surged upright and with a huge gasp, filling his startled chest with several lungful's of air that was bitterly cold after being submerged in the steaming water. His teeth chattered briefly together as he adjusted to the differences in temperature.

Not really wanting to leave the warmth of the pool, but not exactly wanting to stay either, Zoro attempted to wade his way out only to trip right back into the water as his flat sandals created drag underwater. The green-haired pirate sputtered and glared at a traitorous bamboo sandal that lazily floating across the disturbed surface. Snatching the sandal up, he bent down in the bellybutton deep spring to remove the other, placing both of the footwear together into one hand. He shrugged out of the now heavily soaked cotton shirt and draped it across the same arm that held the sandals. 'Why can't I seem to keep any clothes on in Hawkeye's place?' he thought dismally.

Just then Zoro's ears picked up on a low rumbling sound that bounced off the caves walls. It came again but this time he could tell which direction it was coming from. Intrigued, he set off around a bend in the stone lined pool; the feel of the warm muddy sand that covered the bottom of the hot springs sifting between his toes was strangely pleasant. Green-flamed candles made the mist that hung over the black waters glow, the greenish fog parting in the wake of the straw hat pirate.

As Zoro came around the corner he stopped in his tracks when he saw a pale form leaning against the side of the springs. He could just make out a muscular ivory chest breathing slowly in the steady rhythm of sleep. A book was split open across the slumbering man's face, but Zoro knew it was Hawkeye. His rivals spikey raven colored locks rested against the stone and his toned arms were folded across his chest. The low rumbles apparently had been snores that were muffled by the book.

Zoro felt his pulse quickened in anticipation. He cautiously snuck up on the older swordsman, following the edge of the pool with his hands to propel himself silently through the water. Why miss an opportunity to see your more skilled rival unawares? Hawkeyes had certainly seen enough of Zoro in various weakened states much to the younger man's chagrin.

Now that he was closer he could make out the classically scripted title on the faded book cover; 1300th Century Philosophers Theories on Love and Its Effects on the Mind and Body. 'Ok…I'm sure the big scary warlord isn't the type for romance novels, but his choice in bath time literature is still a little strange.' He set his sandals and soaked shirt off to the side and sidled even closer to the older man.

Holding his breath, Zoro gradually worked his fingers under the book; his digits moving almost imperceptibly with swordsmanship lent dexterity, and carefully lifted it off the sleeping man's face. Curiosity had gotten the better of the pirate and he had to know what the older man was reading about.

Zoro's eyes widened as they skimmed across the pages that had been pressed against Mihawk's face. 'Some simple signs and symptoms you can check of when you believe that you are in love?' he read skeptically. 'First, increased heart rate at the sight or thought of the subject…ok check', he mentally conceded and continued reading. 'Second, passive thoughts inlaid with or of the subject…well ok', he had thought of him all day, but he was in the middle of the man's castle. Zoro had also thought of his friends some, but then his thoughts had always returned to the older swordsman eventually. 'Third, the subject you unconsciously chose as your read through these series of questions is the person you have become both physically and mentally enraptured with… Wait…WHAT!?' Heat went straight for Zoro's face, giving him a brilliant blush that spanned across his cheeks.

The young pirate's thoughts were intercepted by a deep growl grated out from the formerly napping warlord beside him. Narrowed golden eyes blazed at him and Zoro gave a strangled squeak, he preferred if you called it a surprised exhale, as he hastily placed, well more like slammed, the book back onto Mihawk's angered face.

The warlord was definitely awake now.

"Roronoa…" Mihawk said, his voice dripping with menace, and dragged the book off his darkened face with a pale hand, snapping the philosophical text shut before he placed it off to the side. His molten gold eyes didn't miss the green-haired man inching backwards with a rosy blush dusting the younger man's frightened features that clearly said, 'Oh shit.'

Zoro swallowed nervously and found himself backed up against the cold stone ledge, the rough edge of the pool prodding against his now healed back. The young pirate hadn't even realized he was backing up and now he had become trapped when the older man blocked any further escape with two muscular arms bracketing each side of him.

"What are you doing here Roronoa?" Mihawk rumbled out dangerously, fixing the pirate with such an intense stare it was as if he were trying to pin the pirate in place with his glare alone, which he happened to succeed in doing without any physicality.

Trying not to look from the other swordsman's eyes that were clearly filled with a threat, Zoro thought about the best way to respond and coming up with no good excuse he went with the truth. "Well…I was looking for you", he mumbled, temporarily averting his gaze downward with embarrassment, only to jerk his eyes back up as he realized the pale man was naked in front of him. Zoro's chin was grabbed firmly by an ivory hand and his face was pulled up till he was once again staring up into those blazing orbs. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath rolling across their faces.

Mihawk's lips twitched in a triumphant smirk. "Of all the things you could have done, why seek me out?"

Yes, the younger man could have left the castle, or stay in bed, or many other things but he had chosen to go looking for his older rival.

Zoro's lips tensed and he shifted his eyes away from the warlord as he felt his face burning again. The grip on his chin tightened in warning and he looked back up at the golden eyes defiantly. Tired of being cornered in like prey scared shitless, he tried to push the others pale chest away, but the older man didn't move an inch. One dark eyebrow arched at the pirate until Zoro finally conceded and grumbled under his breath, "I don't know! But clearly it wasn't one of my best ideas, now can you please get off!?' He pushed against Mihawk's bare chest again but he might as well have been trying to move a mountain.

Mihawk grabbed both of the green-haired teenager's wrists, ending the pointless struggling of the younger man. His deep voice echoed around the cave like thick velvet, "You had so many other options and yet you came looking for me. You just read those pages I had opened, did you not?" He titled his head in the direction of the discarded book lying off to the side. When the younger man nodded guiltily he continued. "Then judging by your rapid pulse", he tapped the protruding and visibly throbbing vein on the inside one of the others seized wrists with a long index finger, "and the fact that you are currently here clearly implies that you are indeed attracted to me… unless of course, you are scared?"

"WHAT!? WHO THE HELL WOULD BE SCARED OF A GIANT ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!?" Zoro thundered as he tried to pull his wrists out of the warlords steel grip. Veins sprang in the green-haired man's forehead and neck from both the strain and anger.

Mihawk's victorious smirk twisted into a wicked smile. His bating had worked. "Then the only explanation for your current heart rate is that you have indeed developed feelings towards me."

"Well the only _feeling_ I'm feeling towards you right now is pissed off!" Zoro snapped.

"Is that so?" Mihawk took both of the straw hat pirate's wrists in one hand and held the captured limbs over the youths head while his other snaked around Zoro's waist.

Zoro felt himself being lifted out of the hot springs and cried out in alarm, desperately trying to yank his arms out of the terrifyingly stronger swordsman's hands. He let out a gasp as his back made contact with the bitterly cold cave floor, his arms trapped above his head. Mihawk had wedged himself between the teenager's legs, effectively pinning the pirate down with his naked weight fully pressed against the others chest. Zoro couldn't kick out from this position and he began to fully realize the direness of the situation. His heart beat wildly against his ribcage and he was sure the other man could feel it with their bodies forced so close together. The edges of his vision had gone white with a sudden kick of adrenaline. 'I still have no hope in hell against this man's power. All that training hasn't been for nothing has it?' he thought as he unwillingly began to panic.

Warm breath in his left ear froze anymore of Zoro's struggles as Mihawk whispered huskily, "Then let's get back to that other feeling you just indirectly admitted to." The warlord gently nipped at the flushed earlobe and was rewarded with a cute little yelp from the younger man.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" Zoro choked out as he tried to rip out his hands from the others hold again.

"It's called foreplay, Roronoa, now hush."

"What do you mean it's for play? Nnnnn!" Zoro was interrupted by the own involuntary bucking of his hips as a warm wet tongue entered the cavern of his ear. The wet noises caused by the slippery hot appendage worming around on the inside of his ear canal were heard clearly like an extremely embarrassing dirty joke. Worst of all he couldn't even recall ever feeling this way. Zoro didn't think he could blush any harder but the sudden pressure of blood behind the skin of his face told him differently. "S-Stop!" Zoro shouted, unable to hide the waver in his voice.

Mihawk, mentally staggered from the sudden climax in anxiety of the others voice, looked up from his tongue- to- ear fucking into the blushing man's face in inquiry. "Roronoa, how old are you?"

Zoro blinked owlishly at the change in subject before he replied in his own questioning tone, "Err I turned nineteen a couple months ago?"

"Then have you not yet received the talk of the 'Birds and the Bees'?"

"EHH? Is this another stupid analogy to our difference in power? Are you calling me a bug again dammit!?" Zoro's blush entirely abandoned his face as a fierce glare took its place. He had been so pissed when the warlord had used that dagger around his neck and not taken him seriously enough to use a sword, his reasoning had been something along the lines that using a cannon to take out a fly would be absurd.

"Bug?" Mihawk echoed and tilted to his head to the side in confusion, his golden eyes all innocent.

"You called me a fly when we first met!"

Mihawk sharply snorted in surprise, and the younger man's eyebrow twitched at the sound. "No…that was not what I was implying."

"Then _what_!?"

"Have you had the 'sex talk' is what I am trying to ask you for lack of better term."

Zoro's mouth dropped open. "What…No! But that doesn't mean I don't know about it! Besides, you are only supposed to do…_that_ with the person you love." When the older man's eyes simply grinned at him in amusement the young pirate ground his teeth together indignantly. "I live with a perverted chef and a woman eater navigator; I know what s-sex is!" He insisted, although, as he fumbled on the last untried word when it left his tongue, he could feel the blood rushing to his face again. Then he gasped when he finally realized where this conversation was leading. "WAIT! That stuff is only supposed to happen between women- or a man and a woman! Don't you dare get any funny ideas!"

"Hah? Why is it ok to happen between two women and not two men?" Mihawk asked, still amused although a bit curious at the odd selection of words. This time a gasp of horror left the green-haired man before Zoro firmly locked his jaws together. "Aw, you should really tell me", the warlord whined and playfully rested his bearded chin on the others pectorals so that he could set his big amber puppy eyes to work, his dark eyebrows angled tragically downward.

Zoro made several unintelligible noises in the back of his throat as his stunned brain tried to process words to his stuttering vocal cords. If puppy eyes where the green-haired man's weakness, then it was a weakness that was being abused today! Those shimmering golden pools had sent a searing lance of heat straight to his chest, which had nothing to do with the warlords beard tickling at him, making it hard to breathe normally. "Che…Don't look at me like that! It's not fair!" he complained only to see the warlord's mouth form a pout to add into the devastating mix. "If I tell you she will kill me." Zoro hissed the last words at a volume just above a whisper.

"Oh I would not dream of telling a soul. So tell me." Mihawk coaxed. The smile on his features looked somehow sinful, as if he were about to sign a contract with a devil.

"UGH FINE! But if she somehow finds out I told you I will do my best to find a way to defeat you even sooner than I originally intended!"

Mihawk merely sniffed at the younger swordsman, but dipped his head to indicate the straw hat pirate to continue. 'He is still a few years from taking me on.'

"Well it's actually two different encounters that caused my current- er, let's go with misfortune."

Mihawk stared blankly at him, so when the older man didn't comment Zoro decided he would have to elaborate.

"Haaa, the first time is when me and the crew arrived at Alabasta. At that time we had a new nakama named Vivi. Everyone had gone out to town except for Nami, Vivi, and I and it was my turn to stand watch out on deck. But I had heard a strange noise coming from the galley and when I went inside to check it out…" his face grew pale and a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his forehead. "Err…Nami and Vivi where- well you know- doing _things."_

"…_.." _Mihawk wanted to burst out laughing, but he managed to hold it in and settled with a slight twitch of his mustache. 'Did lesbian sex really scar this poor boy for life? PFFFTT!~'

Zoro narrowed his eyes as the older man's face suddenly went taut and his pale lips twitched at the corner. "Hey I'm being serious here!" That fateful incident had left him with an insidious fear of that sea witch Nami. Also he didn't have the heart to tell Sanji, the poor misguided bastard, that the girls of his dreams had just gone wild in his kitchen and on his counters. He had made sure to help the cook clean the kitchen the following day, much to everyone's shock and suspicion.

"Please continue." Mihawk said politely.

"Tsk, fine. The second time was shortly after we left Alabasta! That shameless woman… this time Usopp had sent me below deck to patch up a hole from the inside of the ship that he had seen from the outside. Long-nose just had to insist he couldn't reach that high! Luffy and Sanji were exploring the island for exotic fruits and Nami and Robin had stayed inside the ship to do some 'work'." Zoro's already pallid face became shadowed while turning slightly gray and the color drained from his lips as a rather demented look entered his eyes. "Nami...she had the nerve to do _it_ with Robin below deck where_ anyone_ could walk in and she claims it was _my fault_! Then Robin had the sick idea that it would be fun to make me _WATCH!_"

"Eh? Why did you not simply leave?"

"I TOLD YOU THE _MADE_ ME!" Zoro's roared out and his entire head turned scarlet and his forehead vein stuck out ridiculously. "Robin used her devil fruit powers to hold me there!" He was adamant about leaving the part out where he had fainted and they had dumped his body out on deck to look like he had fallen asleep in another one of his typical naps. After that event forget women, or even the notion of sexual intercourse. The psychological damage had been done.

"…"

"…"

"So, you have been emotionally scarred of all and anything related to sex and the results have left you a virgin?" Mihawk he said with a matter of fact monotone. The wide-eyed glare he received followed by a vivid blush on the green-haired pirate's face was all the affirmation he needed. "Aw little Zoro is so innocent", the swordsman crowed, he just couldn't resist teasing the younger man.

"You - bastard! At least I'm not some man whore like Nami or Sanji!" Zoro thundered as he tried to pull his wrists out of the warlord's hands. His shoulders groaned in their joints from his futile efforts and a subtle squeeze from the older man's hand warned him to stop.

"Ah yes, I am pleased that you are not." Mihawk hummed in satisfaction. "I get to be your first."

"Wha- w-wait a minute! I told you you're only supposed to do that with the person you love!" Zoro tried desperately.

Mihawk frowned deeply as he gave the younger swordsman a hard stare. "Idiot, do you honestly think I would bother to go out of my way to scrape your sorry ass off a hell hole of an island, stitch up your wounds to prevent you from dying, bathe you, cook for you, and even carry your hide around my castle if I didn't love you?" He rumbled as he shifted his hold from Zoro's waist so that a hand could grip the pirates chin.

Zoro felt like his mind was doing a vertical plummet with no octopus-parachute to slow its fall from Skypiea. His own heartbeat seemed to hammer into his ears a rapid beat that drowned out anything except the older swordsman's voice. 'Mihawk loves me? Why? We are enemies and we both tried to kill each other before! Sure my heart might act up whenever I see him…but it's not 'cause I'm scared, so could it really be because I like him? It may be the only other explanation but there is just no way in hell…Why would he even like someone like me? He can't' be serious-' his inner monologue was interrupted by his face being titled up to look the warlord dead in those brilliant amber eyes. Zoro's jaw dropped. They held nothing but genuine sincerity in them. There were so many emotions in that silent golden stare that ranged from compassion to lust to protectiveness to simple want, no _need_.

'Hmmph. Finally, he sees that I am serious.' Mihawk leaned in to capture those gaping lips in his mouth before they could offer another protest.

Stiffening as he felt the warm moist pressure against his mouth, Zoro made a surprised noise that was muffled by the other man's mouth. Something snaked between his slightly parted lips and he groaned as it brushed against the very sensitive roof of his mouth, sending an unfamiliar yet pleasant shock straight to his belly. Mihawk's tongue seemed intent on exploring every nook and cranny of the pirate's mouth. Zoro could only press with his own tongue in defense against the sudden intrusion. The pressure of their battle forced a trickle of saliva out from the corner of his mouth and stole his breath. But the older man quickly dominated his inexperienced tongue and the straw hat pirate was swept off into the raging current of the warlord's momentum. Zoro was so caught up in the kiss he didn't feel when the older man had let go of his chin.

As their lips finally parted so that they could both breathe again, Zoro was left panting hard and his eyes had closed at some point. "Looks like I got your first kiss as well", Mihawk purred as he nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of the others neck just below the jawline.

Zoro inhaled hard through his nose, shuddering as the touch sent a series of tingles coursing through his skin. He turned his head away from the stimulating sensations, unintentionally baring his neck further. Mihawk let out a predatory growl as he dragged his teeth down the exposed column of muscle, following it down to a delicious looking collarbone where he gave it an experimental nip.

"Nnaahh!" Zoro's cried as his hips jerked upwards on their own accord. His eyes flew open and it was then that he felt his still clothed and steadily growing erection brush against the others abdomen. The warlords own bare member was fully hard and pressing against the inside of one of his clothed thighs. He looked down in between his body and Mihawk's to see the unknown entity that was prodding at his leg. His eyeballs widened when he saw the warlord's engorged throbbing red member. 'Are penis's supposed to look like that!? And why the hell is it so fucking huge!?'

'What a sensitive body he has.' Mihawk smirked happily around his mouthful of flesh while he observed Zoro's nervous countenance staring at his crotch. The younger swordsman must have sensed his gaze for the teenager tore his line of sight from their pelvises till their eyes met.

Zoro felt a flush race across the bridge of his nose when he realized he had been caught staring at the others member. "Perverted bastard." He mumbled weakly. Much to the pirates own mortification, he _had_ been staring and that _was_ his very first kiss.

"Mhhh you like it though." Mihawk breathed hotly against the youth's neck. He let his hand release green-haired man's wrists, to drag it down Zoro's side and rest on a boney hip. The warlord felt the younger man shiver and arch his spine off the ground. When their chests made contact Mihawk could feel the others pert nipples brush against his pectorals. He shifted backwards, letting his tongue glide from his position at the straw hat pirate's neck to flick over one of the pink buds then pull the raised point through his slightly parted teeth.

His hands had been free but Zoro found that he had to use them immediately for purposes other than escape. One to stifle a strained groan as the warlord played with his nipples in one hand and sucked on the other. Zoro's remaining hand burrowed itself into the silky midnight locks of the older swordsman's hair. Spasms overtook the muscles in the pirate's inner thighs. His hips bucked up on their own, trying to relieve an ache that had turned into a dull throbbing pulse in his loins.

Mihawk's growl of pleasure rumbled out of his throat in response, grinding his hips down until his bare member rubbed against Zoro's that was still trapped in those damned shorts. The warlord let his fingers leave their teasing to trail down the scar that spanned from the youth's hip to shoulder that he had left. His efforts were rewarded with a moan emitting from deep within the green-haired man's chest that was unable to be muffled.

'I can't believe this!' Zoro thought. Pleasant shocks of lightning were rippling through his veins from the scar tissue that had only ever felt agonizing pain to cottony numbness. His grip on the warlord's hair unconsciously loosened into a gentle caress against the others scalp. How could the very man that caused his scar turn his body into a fibrillating mass of tingling hot jelly? He couldn't even get his body to stop trembling from the onslaught that was the warlord's variety of touches.

'It's time to get rid of these troublesome shorts.' Mihawk let his hands leave the other man's hips running his fingers downwards. Tracing down the pirates abdomen and down a green little happy trail, they made contact with the soaked fabric. He leaned back from Zoro to sharply tug off the clingy wet cargo shorts.

Zoro felt the older man's fingers hooking into the wet waistband of his shorts and boxers before his hips where suddenly lifted into the air from the force of their removal. His heated erection sprang free from the confines of the clothing and the chilled air made it throb. Shivering and trembling, a gasp escaped from behind his hand as his lower back made contact with the cold cave floor. He felt his complete exposure to his former enemy like a clarifying blow to the side of the head.

In all honesty Zoro was scared. Not that piss yourself run away kind of scared. It was more like when you are going up the stairs in the dark and the extra step you expected to take isn't there. For one sick instant you are left hanging there in the unknown. If anything the feeling comes close to surprise. You aren't physically or mentally prepared for it so your brain is sent into a cascading mess consisting of the ruins that were your false expectations. Sure it's irrational and you quickly get over it after your initial shock, but that heart paralyzing feeling doesn't fail to completely rivet your entire being for those few terrifying moments.

The steady quivering of the pirate's entire body that was nothing like the trembles of pleasure from before caused Mihawk to look up in concern. What he saw made him frown. The boys forearm was covering his eyes and his lower lip was caught between his clenched teeth. Mihawk didn't want this sacred act to go as a meaningless one sided gesture. He desired a deeper connection to the one that simply fascinated him, who was special to him. Leaning forward, he rubbed the pirate's sides in soothing circles, skirting his thumbs around the healed ribcage, and planted a chaste kiss on the top of the other man's head. "Hey, you know that I love you right?" the warlord murmured as he nuzzled his nose among the green locks and drew a hand up to caress the side of Zoro's head, gently stroking the minty silk strands. "I am also pretty sure that you like me too, right?"

Sniffing sharply through his nose, Zoro twitched and swallowed loudly. Those words and the comforting hand somehow made him happy, but he didn't want to be treated like a scared maiden. He took a deep shaky breath before he uttered, "M-Mihawk, I-, well, I do think that I like you… but I don't want to disappoint you. I've only ever managed to look weak in front of you. When I lost to you, when you had to rescue me off that island, and now-", Zoro's voice broke and a violent shudder ran through him.

Mihawks golden eyes widened in astonishment. "How can you even think like that? You are one of the strongest men I have met in my life." He pried the Zoro's forearm from covering his face to stare him dead in the eye, striking gold meeting with dry but red tinged eyes. Zoro's own eyes turned owlish and his mouth twitched in a hard line. "It takes an incredibly brave and strong man to ask his enemy to cut him down, fully aware that it could kill him. Not only that, you survive time and time again in situations that would have killed most humans. When I found you on that Island that has killed thousands of others before you in less than an hour at most, you had survived there for a _whole day_ even when you were mortally wounded. It's this incredibly strong willed and enduring man that I have come to love. There is no possible way you could ever disappoint me. Worrying about that alone is proof enough that you love me."

Zoro felt the corner of his lips draw upwards in a crooked smile before he felt that warm feeling ooze into his chest. His hand that was still in the warlord's hair suddenly pulled the man's head down until it rested against his beating torso. Zoro sighed, "Haaa, then I guess this annoying heart condition is love huh? Stupid thing acts up whenever I see or think of you, you damned bastard. You better take responsibility for this."

With his ear flush against the others chest, he could clearly hear the pounding beat just inside. Mihawk smirked happily and maneuvered so that their lips could connect once again. He placed his tongue against the others bottom lip, silently asking for entry, but was pleasantly surprised when the younger swordsman's own tongue tentatively brushed against his. Mihawk aimed for that sensitive spot on the roof of the younger man's mouth, causing Zoro to make a sound in the back of his throat that was an octave higher than normal. The straw hat pirate's legs shuddered against the warlord's sides as Zoro's hips bucked up against Mihawk's ,reminding both of the swordsmen how they were still painfully erect.

Breaking their kiss, a shining strand connecting them for a moment, Mihawk placed his mouth against the others neck directly over the carotid artery, biting it softly. His teeth gently scraped against the skin before he let his tongue dip into the hollow between the neck and sternum. He felt a hand tug at his hair as Zoro inhaled sharply, biting back a drawn out groan.

Between the pants and gasps, Zoro started to breathe heavily and irregularly. Using the hand not nestled in the warlords hair, he gripped the others shoulder since Mihawk seemed intent on making his way down his chest. He half wondered where the hell the other man was going but decided it would sound stupid to ask. Besides, Zoro found that he was profoundly content with trusting the older swordsman to lead.

Mihawk trailed nips and kisses down Zoro's torso, the green-haired pirate was starting to squirm underneath him along with more frequently held back moans that he wish the other would just let out. But those held back noises were captivating in their own right. The warlord could tell by the renewed spasms twitching inside the others thighs that the younger man was getting close. He looked up briefly into the hooded over eyes of his lover and hummed a deep pleasured note within his chest before settling back down for the kill. One of his hands settled on the pirates lower back while the other grabbed a handful of one of the others ass cheek, earning him a small surprised squeak. Mihawks nose trailed down the youth's midsection until his mouth hovered just over the bellybutton.

'If he keeps teasing me like this I'm going to die!' Zoro thought. He was precariously hanging on the edge and his overly sensitized nerve endings that felt ready to explode. On the edge of what exactly he wasn't sure, but he was surely losing his mind from the others intoxicating touches.

It was then that a very hot and wet tongue delved into Zoro's untouched navel, a place where not even he bothered to touch, that sent him hurtling over that edge. White sparks arced across his eyes when the blinding pleasure crashed into him. Zoro's entire body felt like a drawn out bow string, his spine curved off the ground while his head slammed back against the cave floor as he tossed it back screaming, "MI- MIHAWK!"

Something warm spattered against the bottom of the warlords chin just before he heard that cry of ecstasy bounce off the cave walls and resound in his ears. The grips on his shoulder and hair tightened painfully and Mihawk was stunned when he realized he had sent the younger man into climax just from teasing. It was cum that had splattered against the bottom of his chin! 'I have not even reached his cock yet,' Mihawk thought in wonder. He raised his golden eyes up from the navel to stare up at Zoro, only to feel blood rush straight to his skull. With that parted mouth open and gasping for air, that well-toned chest gleaming with sweat, hardened nipples silhouetted against the dark cavern background, along with the youth's entire body tinted over in a rosy flush, and that bleary hooded-eyed expression. It was a purely sinful sight. 'Looking that sexy is just not fair.'

When Zoro finally came out of that after post orgasm high he felt something hot dripping onto his stomach. His embarrassment from coming so simply was quickly forgotten when he looked down. He was unable to stop himself from letting out a loud, "PFFFFTTTT", as his sides started to shake from his silent mirth.

Mihawk was holding a hand over a profuse nosebleed; tiny crimson droplets were steadily falling from the rivulet leaking from between those ivory fingers.

In all fairness the sweltering steamy air of the underground hot springs probably had not helped in the slightest.

A black eyebrow twitched over Mihawk's liquid amber eyes, the other angled severely downward in clear disapproval. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as if a great epiphany had struck him upside the head. When his hand dropped from his face a bloody, yet wicked looking smirk could be seen. "Just for that I'm going to fuck your cute little ass into a mattress~" he hummed with just a bit too much enthusiasm. "After all I want my lover's first time to be in a bed and not some cave floor." Mihawk, still smiling, emphasized his last words by giving each of the globes of Zoro's ass a firm squeeze.

"M-Mihawk…!" Zoro stuttered inarticulately while he blushed faintly for a few moments, "You-…really are-…such a _pervert_! AND I AM _NOT_ CUTE" he finally growled. Then he noticed the warlords cum splattered chin and neck and glanced at him guilty. "Well, sorry about this", he said and leaned up enough so he could brush most of the stuff off with his hand. Frowning, he realized he didn't have anything to wipe it off on. Mihawk grabbed him by the wrist and drew Zoro's hand right up to his face. The warlords tongue snaked out and wove it between the younger swordsman's fingers, licking up all traces of the substance, and staring at him the entire time.

"Let's continue this upstairs shall we?" Mihawk smirked at Zoro's shocked face that was virtually glowing, it was so red.

He wasn't sure if it was the fact that the warlord just licked up his cum, or if was the implications of those words, but Zoro could feel the telling burn on his face. He was sure he had never blushed this much in his entire life before he met Mihawk. Was he supposed to be flattered or put off? Before his mind could settle on any option he was pulled to his feet. Zoro's legs wobbled unsteadily underneath him and he could feel them on the urge to collapse. But the warlord pulled his upper body against his chest and supported the shaking pirate.

"Tch, look at the condition of your stitches. They are all swollen and puffy! Just how long where you wandering around the castle for?" Mihawk scowled at the angry red welts in the pirates left thigh. The stitches were nestled in the enflamed puffy tissue.

Zoro winced and said, "Err, maybe a few hours?"

"…Why in god's name would you walk around in this pained condition for hell knows wh-…" Mihawks eyes grew wide and his lips twitched. "You were looking for me." The corners of his mouth began to turn up and his honey colored eyes glowed with warmth. "You were looking for me- for hours- on an injured leg."

"Well yeah, but don't let it go to your head." Zoro muttered, averting his gaze off to the side, not looking down because the older swordsman was still at full mast.

"Mhh, well it is nice to know that I am loved." Mihawk hummed as he picked the green-haired man off the ground and slung him over his shoulder.

"Eh!? Oi! Mihawk put me down dammit! I can walk on my own!"

"No."

"WHAT!? Why the hell not?!"

"Because some moron walked about till his stitches were ready to rip right out of his leg." Mihawk concluded darkly, pacing towards the entrance to the cave, both of them stark naked.

"Bastard! Let me down!" Zoro roared as he struggled on the warlords shoulder, kicking his feet and beating on the others back with his clenched fists.

He wasn't really trying to hurt the older man, but he was sick of being carried around! Being nude on top of the others shoulder was downright ludicrous to the point of disgrace as well.

"Nope, I do not want to see you further harm yourself when it is entirely in my power to avoid that. You should hold still before you make us fall." Mihawk voice turned husky as he added, "Or I could make it so you will not be able to move at all." With those final words he reached up with the hand not holding onto the youth on his shoulder and grabbed a handful of the others butt cheek.

"HYAAHH! HAWKEYES!" Zoro yelped and began to wriggle wildly from such a suggestively mortifying grab to his backside. That groping hand tightened its hold as they began to teeter dangerously from his struggles. Zoro went rigid and grabbed at the warlords back, aiming to steady the both of the before they toppled over. When the danger of falling over subsided he let out a sigh of relief, letting his body go limp so that his forehead brushed against the others back.

"Hah, see. I told you if you did not cease your childish struggling that it would be dangerous." Mihawk chided sternly in a mocking tone, patting the others rump impishly.

Zoro growled, "Oh? Then I'll just have to show you how childish I can be." He reached down as far as he could, keeping a hold on the warlords shoulder with one hand, while stretching the other out to grab at the older man's pale buttocks.

"Ha!?" Mihawk gave a small and surprised yelp of his own but quickly recovered. "Hah! What a brat! I see teaching _you_ anything will be dangerous. I will have to make a note not to do so in the future." He tossed over his shoulder as they made their way up the flight of stairs

"Aw common you liked it." Zoro grinned wickedly, repeating the warlords own words because he knew it would irk the other man.

"Huhuhuhu! We will see just how cheeky you can be when you are in the bedroom."

"Haaahh, why did I have to be picked up by a pervert?"

"You are the one who happens to be in love this so called pervert."

"…..I guess you have a point." Zoro sighed. "You know, you could have at least let us put on some pants before we went trekking through your castle in the middle of the night butt naked."

"Oh." He ripped off a faded tapestry from its place on the wall and passed it over his shoulder to Zoro. "Here hold on to this."

Zoro took hold of the fabric in both of his hands, staring at it with utter bewilderment. Just how would they be able to use this thing given their current position?

"Eh? Ack!" Mihawk had used his distraction to wrap the tapestry around him and pull him so that he now was held in both of the warlord's arms, effectively cocooning the now pissed off teenager. Zoro glared at the older man, grinding his teeth together, made powerless against the makeshift restraints.

"Better?" Mihawk asked cheerfully.

"No. Not really."

~ X ~

Crickets and frogs chirped loudly, the sounds a loud cacophony compared to the stillness of the night air. Dotting the heavens above, the stars shone brightly in the absence of light the new moon allowed. Wind whispered through the stone of the castle, moaning through the dark passages and chilling its few occupants. Two swordsmen climbed up from the underground depths of the castle. Both of them heading for a mutual destination; the bedroom.

**Authors Note:**

**I so sorry for the long wait…but I kind of made it up to u with a freaking huge ch. 5 right? Anyways this chapter seemed especially ridiculous. The story really grabbed me by the horns and took on a life of its own. Anyways please pm me any suggestions, concerns, advice, or if you think I just went too far. But it would be nice if u left any positive output for me in a review!~ -Love Echo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

**Authors note:**

**Special thanks to**** Jitt****,****Versa,****Saya-Walker0636****, ****Alexa Hiwatari****, ****vegetanime****, and all the other fans that continue to support me. These guys have really been my light in the darkness. Thank you so much for all of your kind words.**

Night wrapped the warlord's castle in an impenetrable shroud, the blackness only interrupted by the silvery light of the heavens. Dark clouds could be seen scuttling along against the backdrop of the starry sky. The wind that urged the clouds on overhead crept into the castle and wandered down the hallways to create a unique humming tone that was halfway between being a rich woodwinds low note and the haunting song of the deep-sea whales that occasionally passed by the depressing island.

Inside this stone building was the warlord running through the castle at a breakneck pace with a young man in his arms; one green-haired pirate wrapped up in an ornate looking bit of cloth had his eyes blown wide open, the pressure of the air rushing past them flattening him against the older man's pale chest.

"Oi, Mihawk, what's the rush?" Zoro asked a little breathlessly. He was starting to wonder how the dark-haired swordsman was able to move at such alarming speeds considering that he had a raging hard on moments before. Maybe Mihawk was still hard, but Zoro sure as hell wasn't going to check.

Mihawk's amber eyes darted to the left and the right, scoping out the shadowed branches of the hallways, and skidded to a stop. "As I am sure you have noticed… the ghost girl has a habit of showing up at the most inopportune moments whilst emitting various grievances to anyone who happens to be unfortunate enough to be in her presence." Satisfied that no ghosts were in sight, he continued running up the stairs towards his bedroom and still stark naked from the events of the underground hot springs.

"Hah, now that you mention it I haven't seen any of those ghosts in a while." Zoro uttered, his own eyes beginning to warily search the shadows.

It was odd and rather unsettling towards both of the swordsmen that Perona hadn't made a recent appearance. Not that they wanted to encounter the pink-haired girl, but not knowing where she was dangerous. It meant she could be lurking anywhere.

Mihawk was just about to overtake the top of the last stairs before he reached the hallway to his bedroom when he was sure he saw shining pink hair in the moonlight. "Shit", Mihawk hissed softly and ducked down so that he crouched on the stairs.

"What is it?" Zoro whispered while arching an eyebrow, squirming at the sudden lack of space between the warlord's chest and legs. Whatever had made the greatest swordsman in the Grandline stop, and resort to hiding on top of lowering his voice to a whisper, had to be one daunting threat.

"Just the very person I have been trying to avoid the entire evening", the warlord sighed while settling the younger swordsman down. Zoro took the opportunity to free himself of the prison like tapestry that the taller man had ensnared him with, wrapping it around his waist instead. Both of the men hunkered on the stairs in silence, contemplating ways to get past the abhorrent female that was surely waiting for her next two victims. Mihawks brow furrowed in concentration and he stared off into space as he rubbed at his goatee contemplatively.

Zoro raised both of his eyebrows, giving the warlord an expectant look. "Well what are you gonna' do about her?"

"Maybe I should just destroy her and rid myself of an unwanted houseguest," the dark-haired man, still with his golden eyes set in a far-off look, said more to himself than to the green-haired man right beside him.

"…Can you really kill a ghost girl?"

Mihawk frowned deeply in thought for a long moment, letting his hand leave his beard to take the opportunity to rip off a tapestry from a nearby wall and fit it around his own hips. "Perhaps if taken by surprise…"

Zoro snorted in amusement. "Come on, you're not really gonna' kill her."

"Hah… no- But it was a pleasant thought for a few moments." Mihawk sighed forlornly and rose to his feet, helping the younger man to his by grabbing him above an elbow. Zoro's injured leg wobbled a little underneath him but he gritted his teeth and set his stance more firmly. They both nodded to each other, silently agreeing to proceed down the hallway despite the exasperating entity that skulked ahead.

As they both drew closer they noticed something odd about the pink hair that had been shining in the starlight; it appeared to be glowing from the floor.

As it turns out, Perona was indeed on the floor. Moonbeams bounced off her still form, creating a rosy halo around her milk white skin and coral pink hair. She was unconscious, twin streams of blood running from her nose on her pale blissful face that looked far too happy, a state that was most likely induced by voyeurism that had gone too far?...

"Tch, Disgusting," both of the swordsmen voiced in unison.

Their faces turned into fierce grimaces of distaste as they took an exaggerated step over her body, also in sync even with the green-haired man's limp, and proceeded down the rest of the stone corridor.

~ X ~

Both swordsmen finally entered what must have been the warlords own personal room. The soft glow coming from the single bedroom window set in the far wall opposite of the entrance. Starlight was just enough for the sparse ebony colored furniture to be barely visible in the night filled room. Zoro was surprised by how classily reserved it was. Dark crimson sheets of an unknown fabric covered the bed, black stitched designs nearly lost against the bedspreads deep color. Black pillows with ornate cross-like patterns that were also stitched in deep crimson marked the pillowcases, mimicking the coverlets own designs.

Bookshelves set against a wall were filled with vast amounts of various wine bottles that outnumbered the books at least ten to one. The warlord's broad brimmed hat along with his sword lay atop the bookcase. Something that resembled a large wardrobe was thrust into a dusty corner; several light but detailed sketches of plants and animals, all done in pencil, ink, or charcoal, were pinned to the side.

Mihawk smiled at the youth's curious gaze that was busy scanning his room and gently ushered him into the room while he closed the door behind them.

As he drew closer the shelves of empty wine bottles, Zoro saw that there were shadowed shapes seemingly suspended in the glass containers. Picking one of them up, he held up the bottle so that the starlight could shine through its tinted glass. "Wow…" Zoro breathed as he twisted the bottle in his hands to take in all the angles of the dried flower inside. Never before had he witnessed such a plant. It was perfectly preserved, all the way from its roots to every last of the leaves, stem, jagged white petals, and even its pollinated center. _Dianthus japonicus _was inked over the label of the wine bottle.

Mihawk watched the younger swordsmen inspect his collection patiently. Leaning forward on an elbow, the warlord sat on the edge of the bed and propped his chin into his palm. A corner of his mouth had twisted into an amused and endearing smile without his knowledge. His eyes constant observation of the pirate must have been felt because soon Zoro turned around to see Mihawk watching him with golden eyes affectionately smiling along with the warlord's crooked grin.

The warlord's expression looked absolutely day-dreamy with those fond eyes set over a lopsided smirk. 'Why does he have to look so damn happy', Zoro thought even as he felt himself beginning to redden. To hide his growing blush he quickly limped over towards to warlord sitting on the bed and plopped down on his side that was closest to the headboard.

Mihawk's head pivoted on his open hand to follow the straw hat pirate's movements. His grin only intensified when the young swordsman folded his arms across his chest and glared at the wall straight ahead. Judging by the straw hat pirate's body language, he was thinking intently on something.

The green-haired man could feel his heart rate increasing; his entire body was tensing up like it would before a fight. Only he was not nearly at the same level of confidence when it came to a fight. 'Ok we are in the bedroom, but he hasn't jumped me yet. Why hasn't he jumped me yet? Bedroom means sex right? But why does he look so damned calm.' Zoro gave Mihawk a fleeting sidelong glance from the corner of his eye, abruptly returning his scowl to the wall. 'Shit… he's still staring at me. What am I supposed do…I've never done this kind of thing before.' Unconsciously he clamped his jaw in a grimace and clenched at the fabric on top of his knees, the tapestry still wrapped around his waist.

'Oh, he is just nervous,' Mihawk determined. Zoro's rigid posture along with the reluctance to make eye contact, that brief glance from the corner of his eye, and the hands that gripped at the cloth until the knuckles went white, were all subtle signs of the others anxiety. 'Cute.'

'Ok just act natural. Don't look like a scared virgin. Just stay calm', Zoro chanted in his head, trying his best not to let the warlord see his distress. Putting his 'act cool' plan into action, he swung his legs onto the bed, resting them on top of the others lap, and leaned against the pillows stacked against the headboard with his arms still folded against his chest.

He was successfully arranged into a position that suited his pseudo confidence.

Mihawk just stared before his pale lips twitched slightly, emitting a held back noise of amusement from his throat. Zoro eyes blew wide in indignation before he growled out, "Stop looking so damned pleased you bastard."

The warlord just smirked even wider. These delightful actions of the younger man were just adorable.

Quite suddenly Zoro felt himself being pushed into the mattress by a strong grip on his shoulders. The breath whooshed out of his lungs as the weight of another landed on him just before his lips were captured. He was so winded all the green-haired pirate could do was give a startled moan against the others mouth as he drew his knees up on either side of the warlord planted between his legs. Something hot and wet slipped through his lips, taking advantage of his mouth that had been slightly opened, and it took the swordsman a moment to register it was the older man's tongue. His own tongue was cradled and rolled along with Mihawk's skilled appendage, swirling around to scope out every corner it could find.

While the golden eye man was causing unexpected sensations of pleasure to spark out from the kiss, Zoro had been caught totally off guard despite his mental and physical preparations. He hadn't had the opportunity to take a breath before and was completely at the others mercy as his head spun from the sudden breathlessness and unfamiliar feelings jolting like electricity straight from his mouth and to his crotch.

Pushing against Mihawk's shoulders with his hands, Zoro tried in vain to fill his empty lungs with some air. But the straw hat pirate just couldn't get free from the older man's ravishing of his mouth. His ears were beginning to ring and his chest ache from the lack of oxygen. When he tried to open his eyes to see, what was left of his vision had gone dark and furry with little sparks of light dancing across. 'I'm not about to die from being kissed! It would be disgraceful!', Zoro thought in alarm, his chest that was screaming at him for air was agonizingly loud over the muffled pulse roaring in his ears as consciousness threatened to slip further away. With the last of his senses he frantically tapped out; rapidly patting against one of the dark-haired man's shoulder with his hand in a silent plea.

Mihawk felt the others hurried pats against one of his shoulders. While he didn't appreciate being interrupted, he pulled back and leaned on his elbows long enough to see Zoro's eyes roll towards the back of his head while his eyelids flutter shut. The young man gave a huge gasp before he fell back among the pillows and inhaled copious amount of air. The green-haired pirates face had gone purple-red from oxygen deprivation and was slowly fading back into a more ruddy and relaxed complexion. Zoro's tan chest heaved up and down as he began to regain his breath. With a start, the warlord realized he had probably knocked the air right out of the youth with his sudden attack.

When Zoro had finally regained enough air to replenish his taxed lungs he lifted his head up from the pillows enough to give the warlord an exasperated glare. Mihawk smiled somewhat sheepishly at him before he desolately uttered, "Sorry. I had forgotten you were a complete virgin for a moment. I will be sure to devour you more slowly from now on." He smirked as the green-haired man's face began to turn from pink to red, whether from embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure, but the youths rapid color changing ability was still very amusing to the dark-haired man.

Zoro stare turned incredulous before he growled, "You don't have to say it like that!"

Tilting his head to the side, Mihawk hemmed and asked, "The virgin part or the devouring? Because you _are_ a complete virgin since you have not used this or this." he emphasized his words by grabbing the pirate's ass with one hand and palming Zoro's member through the bit of cloth still around the others hips.

"Haahh nnnn…" Zoro moaned as he arched away from the golden eyed man's grip on his rear and straight into the awaiting hand that was groping him through the tapestry. The tapestry's coarse fabric felt strange against his growing arousal that was still sensitive from the underground springs events. He shuddered and tried to squirm out from underneath the warlord by pushing against his shoulders again, but the older man's hold on his butt was firm and his wiggling only made the constant pressure on his crotch worse.

"Such a beautiful sound", Mihawk breathed huskily against one of the pirates ears causing the green-haired man to shiver. His breath stirred the three earrings fastened into the lobe so they chimed together softly. Using his long dexterous fingers, he kneaded the others backside while dropping a trail of kisses from that ear and down the throat and straight to the stitched up wound that was slowly healing on the pirates shoulder.

'Why the hell is he fascinated with grabbing at my ass!?' Zoro thought as he felt those skillful fingers work intricate patterns against his backside. It was certainly embarrassing, but he was not about to admit to anyone, let alone himself, that it felt kind of nice. Although that moan he had just let out would do nothing but hint otherwise. He felt the warlord shift downwards and gasped sharply when something hot and wet brushed against the stitches in his left shoulder.

The wound had healed a great deal over his time spent in the older swordsman's castle, although it was still very sensitive to touch. "Nnnghh…" Zoro groaned as the warlord's mouth suctioned over the wound and his tongue traced each throbbing stitch embedded in his flesh till they lit up like hot brands. "Stop- ahhh- why are you- tsk- doing that", Zoro breathed out between pants while his eyes squeezed shut.

Looking up from his ministrations, and fixing the flushed countenance of his lover with his own golden stare, Mihawk simply replied, "Disinfecting." He moved further down to get to another injury, removing the hand current gripping the others crotch to push up under the younger man's left knee and get better access to the formally impaled thigh.

Zoro let out a strangled gasp, his breath hitching in his chest, when the underside of the leg that had been lifted was suddenly kissed right where he had been stabbed by the blow-fish-man spike. Before he could stop himself a barely audible whimper escaped from him as the warlord ran his tongue over his sutured leg.

The flesh under his pallid lips was positively burning. He could feel the muscles at work underneath the supple skin, trembling and twitching as he ran his tongue over the wound. Mihawk was somewhat amazed, but not surprised, that the stubborn young man had walked till his leg had ended up in this condition. Angry, puffy, and red flesh had swollen around each of the stitches he had carefully sewn into the tan thigh. But miraculously he tasted no hint of infection as his tongue continued to sweep over the wound, tracing each line of thread with absolute care. He had heard the faint pained noises of the other swordsman and felt the grip on his shoulders intensify, but he wanted to make sure that Zoro would be able to heal properly. Pulling the leg back down, Mihawk leaned forward to begin the same treatment to the anterior of the thigh wound.

All of the attention to his lower half had made Zoro painfully hard, even if it was mostly pain over pleasure. It had to be because the dark-haired swordsman was so skilled that it overrides the pain. So much so that it glazed over everything in those tingling sensations that seemed to heat up his skin and wash down through his chest, down his belly, and pool at his loins. He didn't want the warlord's head anywhere near his throbbing groin at the moment.

Opening his eyes as his leg was let down, Zoro looked down to see Mihawk's intense liquid gold gaze staring right at him from between his legs. "Can you stop that!?" Zoro hissed out from between his teeth.

One corner of Mihawks mouth twisted into an evil grin. "No." He nipped at the interior of the leg, just above the wound and dangerously near a growing hard-on, producing a startled yelp from the green-haired youth. "Maybe you will learn to let yourself heal properly from now on."

Before Zoro could form a reply, Mihawk dragged his teeth down his leg till his mouth was able to cover his inflamed injury. Zoro gasped, groaning softly and imbedded his hands into the older man's midnight locks, trying to wriggle away but his hips were stopped by warm hands on each of his sides. Those hands massaging complicated circles over his sides conducted shivers of pleasure, rolling up his spine and straight to his skull. It was a welcome distraction from the tongue lapping over the stinging stiches that were holding the wound closed. All these different sensations occurring at once were making Zoro's head spin, threatening to completely send him to wits end.

Sighing when the warlord had finally removed his mouth from his leg, he had foolishly thought Mihawk was done and this so called treatment was over with.

Feeling the straw hat pirate relax underneath him as he let his mouth leave the wound, Mihawk smirked up at the young pirate's relieved face with somewhat evil intentions in mind.

Zoro let out a loud squeak, which he would later deny, as he felt warm air suddenly rush over his very sensitized member, causing his hips to involuntarily buck upwards. Luckily Mihawk, who had apparently deliberately breathed hot air onto his arousal, still had his hands firmly gripping his sides which kept the older man from getting a face-full. In Zoro's mind a man's organ had no place being near another person face. 'That would have been beyond awkward and embarrassing.' Still he realized he had let out such an unmanly sound and covered his blushing face with a hand over his mouth as he glared furiously at the man between his legs.' A very much naked man…when did he loose the tapestries?' Zoro half wondered in amazement and half in disbelief.

Sensing the younger man starting to come out of his lust induced stupor, Mihawk grabbed the erection in one hand near the base while keeping his grip on a boney hip bone. He slowly ran his tongue from the base and all the way to the slit at the tip of the head, tasting the sweet virgin pre-cum that had started to leak out. Zoro let out a howl of pleasure, throwing his head back and clutching at the sheets underneath them with one hand and keeping the other nestled in the warlord's silky ebony hair.

Then warm, wet, velvety heat was completely engulfing a part where no one but Mihawk has ever touched him before. A loud yell that ended out in a low moan escaped from the green-haired pirate's throat as his hips twitched in the others grip, keeping him pinned down onto the mattress. Any thoughts of 'Just where the hell does he think he is touching me?' and 'Is that his mouth!?' had flown out the window along with any sort of logical reasoning that may have once had a foothold before the pale mans skilled assault. Each of Zoro's toes curled against the bed as his legs drew up, bracketing the shoulders of the swordsman fixed between his spread legs. Waves of pleasure racked through his body, leaving him a hot shuddering mess underneath the warlords tongue.

Moans continued to freely escape from the pirate underneath him, the breathy drawn out sounds adding to Mihawk's growing arousal. Finally he had been able to get the straw hat pirate to let go enough, even if it was due to a mind blowing blow job, and not hold back these delicious sounds. He ran the tip of his tongue so it prodded at the slit of the younger man's erection, causing a particularly loud and staggered cry of 'Ah-ahhh!' to emit from the tan and scarred chest below him.

"Mhhhnn… Mi- Mihawk.. ahh- I can't…" was all Zoro could manage to gasp out between moans, trying to convey that he would not be able to hold on for much longer.

Mihawk let go of the other swordsman's arousal with a loud pop, causing the freed organ to leak several beads of pre-cum that rolled down the shaft till they settled in a shimmering pool on the others taunt belly. Briefly the warlord allowed himself a triumphant smirk that went unnoticed by the younger man still trying to recover. Leaning forward he reached over towards a nightstand and rummaged through the drawer before coming up with a clear bottle filled with something bluish-green.

Zoro sighed in relief and maybe just a little bit of regret. But soon he felt the warlord move up from his lowered position and opened his eyes to see the warlord reach over him and come back with some sort of container filled with a sea green substance. He stared at the man in confusion, watching him empty some of the contents onto a pale hand. 'What is that for? And what exactly is _it_?' He looked on apprehensively as Mihawk lowered the hand covered in the unknown goop out of his line of sight and something cool and wet began to trace down the seam of his back between his two cheeks. Frenzied tingles that sent chills rippling through his flesh soon followed after the initial cold sensation. Zoro arched his spine away as he let out a hiss, trying to squirm away. 'Really what the hell is that!? Why is he doing such strange thing _there!?' _

The green-haired pirate trying to wiggle away from him was starting to get on Mihawk's nerves and it didn't make it any easier to prepare him. There had to be a simpler way to do this… Then his amber eyes lit up with an idea, a rather clever one he thought to himself. Pushing up underneath one of the pirates knees, the warlord lifted the limb till the younger swordsman's hips were in the air, his knees were drawn up to his chest, and his feet dangled in the air near the shoulders; effectively bending Zoro in half. With Zoro's body bent in such a strange posture it was rather hard to struggle let alone breathe.

Blushing furiously, Zoro hid his suddenly very exposed nether regions the best that he could with his hands.

Mihawk chuckled darkly, shifting so the back of the others knees could rest on his shoulders, and leaned in to whisper, "No need to be shy", and finished by nipping playfully at an ear. Before the youth could come up with a reply he slipped a finger past the first ring of muscles at the others virgin entrance.

Zoro choked back on any of the words he was about to form, a strangled shriek escaping before he sharply bit his tongue, taken by complete surprised as something began to wiggle its way into his unspeakable place.

"Just where do you- haahh… think you are touching mmmhh- me", Zoro asked, spluttering up some of the blood that had bled from his tongue as he tried to contain his moans.

Mihawk felt the youth's inner walls tense around his finger with such force it was almost painful. He planted a kiss inside the others thigh. "Relax", he coaxed gently and rubbed soothing patterns on the others abdominals with his free hand.

'That's not really an answer', Zoro thought grumpily. Swallowing the little bit of blood that had accumulated in his mouth, the green-haired teen tried his best to comply. But he just could not get past the weird feeling of having something_ moving _around inside of him. He could feel the muscles in his thighs and belly start to spasm from being overly tight. Taking a deep breath, he tried to fall into one of the breathing exercises his old sensei had thought him.

Feeling the young man at least take the effort to attempt at relaxing, Mihawk began moving his finger slowly in and out of the tight hole. His aloe serum was proving to be a decent lube even with its strange tingly coolness properties. Growls of discomfort accompanied by highly less effective squirming came from the straw hat pirate.

"Aughh…" Zoro groaned as Mihawk added a second finger. The first finger had been tolerable with just the odd feelings of discomfort and strangeness, but two fingers stretching down there was downright painful.

Mihawk began scissoring his two fingers inside the other, slowly stretching the tight orifice. He treated it as a rare occurrence to bed a virgin, taking the upmost care to prepare and cherish the younger man's first time was a necessity in his mind.

Just as the warlord was beginning to think he had stretched the youth enough his fingers had curled to rub at a particular spot that had the pirate arching off the bed as if he had been stung.

"Ahh ahhh!Haa Hawkeye!", Zoro cried out as the midnight-haired swordsman's fingers brushed right on the edge of a spot inside him that had his jaw go slack and his eyelids flutter rapidly. Hot electricity seemed to jolt from that place, so close to being touched that it was driving him insane. Mihawk had frozen is finger in that place, unknowingly just out of reach, and it continued to send that overwhelming sensation straight to Zoro's arousal. The green-haired pirate could feel his entire body tremble and start to flush over.

"W-What the hell was that?" Zoro asked a little breathlessly, swallowing the large amount saliva that had suddenly formed in his mouth before he drooled all over himself. Something strange had happened. Why did his body react from something being down _there_?

Mihawk looked up from his preparations and felt his mouth water as the walls clench around fingers when the younger male let out another delicious sound. "Your prostate", he replied a little distracted. Zoro was looking just as delectable with a deep carnal induced blush that spanned across his face, up to his ears, down his neck, and even the scarred chest that had turned rosy as it glistened with sweat. He smiled and removed his fingers, causing the green-haired man to wince and let out a little noise of discomfort. Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on the young man's forehead and ruffled his silky green locks fondly, remembering how much he liked his hair to be touched.

"Ready?" Mihawk asked as he aligned the others hips with his own arousal.

Zoro's eye grew wide, feeling the older man's member prod at his stretched entrance. Suddenly understanding why the other man had been digging around down there, he made an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat. 'He was planning on sticking his thing in my…Is that really how it's done between men!?'

"Yes, that is really how it is done." Mihawk snorted and smirked down at the teen in amusement.

Zoro dragged his hands down his face in embarrassment, both from talking his thoughts out loud _again_ and what he was expected to do. He looked at the warlord, golden eyes staring at him expectantly from between his fingers. He mentally argued with himself for a few quick moments but eventually came to a firm realization. If it was Hawkeye Mihawk, then it was ok. No one else.

"Fine, but only _you_ are allowed to do this." Zoro eventually grumbled and looked away, feeling the heat in his face crawl up all the way to his ear tips.

His heart seemed to stop dead in his chest, the last beat echoing loudly through Mihawk's ears. Then it started beating again, sending waves of a euphoric feeling aching through the warlord's pale chest, radiating out from his suddenly loud heart beating against his rib cage.

Being asked to solely belong to another, to be exclusively connected with no other, was surely something that belonged only to those in mutual love. It was such a wonderfully privileged and breathtaking feeling.

Mihawk lunged forward and captured the others lips in a passionate kiss, feeling the others fingers thread through his inky black locks at the back of his head. Their tongues swirled around with each other in a complicated dance, electing soft groans of delight from both participants. They had to break the kiss for air, panting heavily as they fought to regain their breath. Zoro's lips shone with a bit of saliva so Mihawk licked at them. He leaned closer to huskily breathe into the youth's ear, "You are mine alone."

Zoro shuddered at both the possessive words and the hot breath ghosting around his ear. He felt the older man's arousal began to push against his entrance and took a shaky breath as he tried to remember to relax. He gasped as the head entered past the first ring of muscle and clung to the dark-haired man's back as a fresh wave of pain came from the unfamiliar feeling of penetration.

Gritting his teeth together till his jaws groaned, Zoro absolutely refused to let out any more sounds of pain, even if it felt like he was about to rip in two. 'Why does his dick have to be so fucking huge', he groaned inwardly. Zoro could feel the warlord gradually sliding into him at a walkers pace and wondered how the older man managed to do that. His own hips seemed to involuntarily buck at anything the warlord did to stimulate him.

Closing his eyes from the pain as the mounting intrusion got worse; Zoro buried his face into the crook between the pale man's neck and shoulder. Silently he willed his body to stop shaking so bad. He told himself he had felt pain worse than this before, just never in such a private place…

Feeling the others fingertips press with bruising force into his back, Mihawk placed a reassuring kiss at the hollow just beneath the others ear and near the jawline. Going agonizingly slow for his taste, the warlord had to fight against the urge to fully plunge himself into the others tight velvety heat that wrapped around him so perfectly. He stopped halfway in and nuzzled at the green haired head that was buried into his shoulder affectionately, taking in the scent of mint and sweat as he waited for the other to adjust. The warlord supported himself by leaning on one hand and gently stroked the youth's hair with the other, letting his fingers gently massage Zoro's scalp.

The back of the green-haired pirate's knees had fallen to brace against each of his biceps. Zoro hips were still in the air and where being held up by the front of the warlords thighs and own hips. When the young swordsman stopped trembling beneath him and the walls began to slightly loosen around him, Mihawk slowly began to push the rest of his member in.

"Nnghh!", Zoro eyes flew open in surprise, flinching and groaning as the erection inside of him brushed against the spot where Mihawk's fingers had skirted along before. As his eyes rolled towards the back of his head he felt the warlord stop and pull back to look at him as if he had just hurt him. The golden orbs that flashed up to look at his flushed over face were filled with concern, but almost immediately switched to smirk.

Without warning he was suddenly very full as the warlord hilted the rest of the way. All of the others arousal abruptly pressing directly against that spot that had only been teased before. "Ahhhnnn…", Zoro moaned loudly into the others shoulder, shuddering violently at the new sensations that were so pleasurable they were nearly painful. He held on to the others man's back with such strength that it brought Mihawks head back down near his ear. "You…Bastard…"Zoro groaned weakly.

Undeterred from this bent over position that had his spine curved, Mihawk turned his head towards the other and deeply breathed in the pirate's scent through his nose. "God that is sexy," Mihawk purred against the others neck before latching on to a piece of flesh with both teeth and lips in a way that was sure to leave a mark.

Writhing underneath the warlord, Zoro tried to readjust his position, unintentionally making things worse as the others arousal rubbed over the sweet spot inside of him. Groaning loudly, his head slammed back against the mattress as fresh jolts of pleasure erupted. He heard Mihawk draw in a sharp intake of breath, soon followed by hands gripping at his hip bones to stop them from bucking.

Leaning backwards so that their foreheads touched, Mihawk golden eyes blazed at him with predator-like intensity. Mihawk was giving him a dangerous look that seemed to say, 'Stop moving before I fuck your ass into the bed myself.'

Zoro instinct was not that far off. It was hard for the warlord to not completely loose it and just ravage the overly responsive virgin body beneath him. The straw hat pirate was inadvertently testing out his resolve with those sweet moans and the squirming about that teased the pale man's arousal.

After what seemed like minutes upon minutes of waiting, Mihawk saw Zoro's countenance gradually loose its expression of discomfort. His whole visage seemed to meld into a more glazed over look with those hooded eyes and a faint blush arcing over the bridge of his nose across his tan cheeks. Gently he rolled his hips against the others, trying to see if the green-haired youth was ready.

"Mmmnnn…", Zoro moaned as the older man grinded against him. His hips involuntarily jerked up and he could feel the warlord's coarse pubic hair brush up against his backside. He couldn't stop himself from looking down, almost immediately regretting it. From this position he could clearly see the older male's arousal fully seated within him, his dark pubes looking even darker against his pale skin. His own hole being stretched wide, completely encasing the others length. The sight had a shuddering wave rolling through him, another broken groan escaping him, and Zoro was sure he was about to come just from looking at such an erotic thing.

Mihawk didn't miss any of this of course. He had been staring at the other the entire time and noticed where the younger man's line of sight had gone to and even the surprising reaction it had instilled. If Zoro was this close to the edge just from seeing himself being penetrated then he was ready.

Biting into the tan column of muscle running up the others neck, Mihawk pulled back until only the head of his erection remained inside before he slammed it back in, aiming directly for the younger man's sweet spot.

Zoro's back arched off the bed, the momentum rolling his hips further onto the warlord's arousal, as he let out a stuttered moan so loud it was more like a yell. The warlord made a rumbling noise deep within his chest before he felt teeth scrape and then sink into the space below his jaw. His head hit back against the pillows as he tried to move it away from the harsh nips and sucks of Mihawk's relentless attacks on his neck.

Soon the warlord began to pick up the pace, wet slapping noises reaching both of their ears as he continued to thrust in a steady rhythm. Zoro could not hold back the moans and gasps that escaped with each consecutive thrust of the warlords hips slamming into his. Again and again the ebony-haired man struck his prostate dead on, drowning out any sensations of pain with mind numbing pleasure.

"Mhh…. You are making such naughty sounds", Mihawk breathed into the others ear. His pace never wavered and the squelching sounds seemed to get even louder now that they had been addressed. But he could have easily been talking about the sounds of ecstasy currently coming from the straw hat pirate in continuous intervals.

"Tsk! Hah… S-Shut up!" Zoro snarled furiously, blushing so violently his entire head turned scarlet.

"Haaahh!" Zoro's cried out as the warlord's wet tongue delved into his ear at the same time along with a particularly hard thrust. He blinked his eyes rapidly as the room seemed to go a shade lighter. Just barely he registered the pale man smirking against his ear before he felt his nipples, now erect to hardened points, twisted in-between the fingers of each of the other male's hands. Shivers took over his entire body as white lightning bursting across Zoro's vision and had his ears ringing from the overload of sensations. His torso was pressed flush to the others chest as his hips bucked and his back arched.

Mihawks hands ran down his sides, leaving burning trails before they gripped onto his hips, holding them firmly as he continued to pound as hard as he could right into the green-haired man's prostate.

"Ahhhh, Mihaawwkkkk!" Zoro roared as he came, his fluid shooting out between them and coating both of their bellies in the thick hot substance.

Mihawk growled in pleasure as Zoro's silky walls, tightening in orgasm, pulsated around his length, sending him over the edge after just a few more thrusts. He ground his hips against the other, milking out the last of his orgasm and a few more shudders and moans from the young pirate before he sighed and let himself collapse on top of the other.

They just lay there together until gradually their breathing slowed into a more comfortable pace. Mihawk looked up from his position on the chest that steadily rose and fell when he heard a sleepy yawn emit from the younger swordsman. Zoro looked at him with bleary eyes, tears forming in the corners from the intensity of his yawn. His eyelids began to close themselves against of his will. He blinked repeatedly and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. In his state of drowsiness he barely registered the warlord moving off of him. He smiled warmly at the sight of his sleepy faced lover and removed himself from between the other legs, placing himself alongside the other. The warlord lay on his side and pulled the younger man towards himself so that they could lay chest to back and pulled the cover overtop of them.

Zoro immediately melted into the comforting warmth that pressed against his back as he was pulled over onto his side as the older man spooned him. He was sure he felt something warm press onto the side of his forehead just before he drifted off as he was overcome by fatigue.

Mihawk leaned over far enough to gently pressed a chaste kiss against the others forehead. "I love you", he breathed out, his breath gently stirring the minty green locks. As he pulled away he saw the younger man face move. Zoro was smiling - in his sleep - so faintly that it was barely perceptible.

But the older man saw it and Mihawk was sure his heart was about to explode into a thousand bits of burning confetti until he was left further stunned when the green-haired pirates lips parted and he muttered softly, "…M' luhv you m'hawk…"

~ X ~

For the first time in a long time, the warlord fell asleep without a scowl on his face. Instead there was a smile that left his face ageless. A weight equal to that of the world seemed to be lifted from the master swordsman that after decades and decades of spending life, that will just wear out your soul, all alone in solitude.

Once the warlord had had a friend, but they had chosen their different paths. A warlord and one of the four emperors could not be friends so simply. After all those years spent alone the swordsman finally had someone that he could be with. It was even greater than that past friendship in terms of intimacy. Finally there was someone he could love and be loved by.

**Sub Authors Note: Hey You! My story isn't over yet! Yes I could end it here but I won't :). I am going to write another chapter that will be a nice conclusion to it all. It will hopefully answer a lot of questions and make the reads go, "awhhhh, how sweet." And maybe even get you to laugh a little more before I finish off my first fic !**

**Leave any positive comments in Reviews! I wanntttt theemm * w *! You can constructively criticize me in pms though, I would totally luuuuuvvv that!**

**-I started hating how this chapter had turned out, but I told myself to just keep writing and I can go back and fix it. I would absolutely love it if you guys can give me any suggestions, tell me what's wrong, or if you think something just doesn't seem right. Once again I am my only editor :). I do not own any one piece characters, oh darn….**


	7. Chapter 7- Conclusion

**Ch. 7 Conclusion**

Warm winds whisked over the stone strewn island. Long blades of grass waved in the breeze around the gnarled trees. Birds were chirping in jubilant voices that were completely alien to the normally depressing landscape, their song managing to wake up one of the castles occupants.

One sleepy golden eye cracked open, glancing left to right in the initial confusion that sometimes follows after waking up. Why were birds were singing… on his island? Mihawk felt something soft brush against his neck and chest and looked down to see a young green-haired man snuggling closer into him. Sometime during the night Zoro had turned around to face him. His lips were slightly parted as soft exhales escaped, sleeping with one arm tucked up against his chest and the other thrown over his own pale one.

As the warlord ran his fingers through the youths silky green locks that were messy with a mean case of bed head, he felt his heart give a pleasant flip when Zoro let out a content sigh and nuzzled further into his chest. The corners of Mihawk's lips played into an unconscious smile. He looked up as he heard the unfamiliar birdsong again and noticed with a start there were streams of sunlight coming out of the window. His golden eyes grew wide as his jaw literally dropped.

The sun was out- shining brightly- on the ever gray- depressing overcast island – that was famous – and coincidentally named for being so dark.

Mihawk got up slowly, careful to avoid rousing the younger man and began to get dressed. He pulled on a pair of white pants, fastening them with a leather belt with a silver buckle, and tucked them into his usual strapped boots. Forgoing the trouble of putting on a shirt, he rushed out of the room, excitement lending speed to his stride as he left without another word.

~ X ~

Zoro opened his eyes as he felt someone gently shake his shoulder. Groggily he began to sit up against the pillows but winced as he felt a shooting pain lance up his spine. He settled for lying on his side, propping himself up on one elbow so he wouldn't have to put any type of pressure on his sore rear.

Big golden eyes stared at him, filled with an energy that the green-haired man just did not possess after last night. The warlord must have gotten up before he did since he was dressed in mostly in his normal attire of pants, jacket, broad brimmed hat, and weapons.

Covering his mouth with a hand, Zoro let out a giant yawn before he stared at the warlord expectantly, waiting for him to speak since he was too tired to try and come up with any form of conversation.

Wordlessly, Mihawk placed Zoro's black pants and his original boxers on the bed. His amber eyes implying, 'Hurry and get dressed already.' Zoro stared in at the pants in surprise and picked them up with his free hand, examining the mended garment with astonishment clear on his face. He grunted and moved to sit his shoulders against the pillows despite his ass clearly telling him to do otherwise. Still it was better than sitting up all the way straight.

Zoro flung the covers off, not bothering with modesty since the warlord had obviously seen him naked before… along with other things. When he made a move to put his boxes on he felt something wet begin to slide out of him. Looking down, the pirate made a face as he saw something white dried all over his abdomen and thighs along with more of the stuff slowly dribbling out of him.

A warm wet and white washcloth was abruptly scrubbing away down his chest and belly. Zoro looked at it, then to Mihawk, and then back to the cloth again. "You're certainly…prepared". He twitched as the washcloth went lower, narrowing his eyes at the warlord even as a blush began to darken his face.

Mihawk smirked and tossed the cloth over his shoulder. He took the boxers that had been laid aside, assisting the teen by pulling them further up to where Zoro could grab it by himself. Zoro silently took the waistband in both of his hands and sucked in a sharp pained breath as he lifted his waist off the mattress so he could slide the underwear the rest of the way up. Zoro groaned as he unwilling settled his aching hips back down. "Ughh, help me put on my pants."

Arching an eyebrow, Mihawk took the black garment in his hands, sliding them up each leg till they rested around each of the other mid thighs.

"Thanks", Zoro mumbled, a little put off at having to ask for help for such a simple task. The green-haired pirate was used to taking care of himself. He growled as he arched off the bed to help the older man pull the pants up, legs trembling from the pain and effort. When the trousers were finally in place he let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Sore?" Mihawk asked all with all innocence, an infuriatingly knowing grin on his face.

Stiffening in anger, Zoro glared at him and crossed his arms across his chest.

The warlord chuckled darkly. He helped the green-haired swordsman with his boots and new red and white striped shirt, leaving the buttons undone. Once satisfied he asked "Well are you ready to go, Zoro?"

Zoro's eye grew wide and his angry expression was forgotten as it turned to one of curiosity. He shifted around eagerly despite the discomfort, being a little stir crazy from having spent days inside the castle. "Where are we going?"

"Outside."

A smile lit up the straw hat pirate's face who was practically buzzing with excitement that he now shared with the warlord. Zoro swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up only to let out a loud groan as he was hit with a sharp pain, arcing from the base of his tailbone and up into his spine. It almost felt like the times when Luffy would grab him from afar with his Gum Gum powers and pull him back to the ship where he would unceremoniously crash into it at inhuman speeds. Only this pain seemed to linger much longer - which was saying something.

Zoro dejectedly hung his head, shoulders slumping, and scowling to himself as he realized that he wouldn't be able to stand let alone walk. "Erm, Mihawk?" The pale swordsman knelt before him silently so that he could look at him at eyelevel, an eyebrow lifting over a golden eye in a questioning look. Clearing his throat as he swallowed a bit of his pride down Zoro said, "I don't think… I can… well… stand up."

"Would you like some help?" Mihawk intoned gently, trying to spare the younger man's pride even as he slightly smirked to himself. A faint blush arced across the bridge of the pirate's nose as Zoro nodded his head in assent. Carefully he gathered the youth in his arms, noting he seemed even lighter than when he had first dragged him off the island. 'I suppose nearly dying from blood loss and dehydration will waste away at a man.'

"Oi, let's go old man." Zoro's voice cut in, suddenly impatient to be in the fresh air. After all his time spent here he had never actually been outside yet. How long had he been here?

"The young are so impatient", Mihawk sighed as he turned to go outside the door.

~ X ~

As the old oaken doors of the castle creaked open, both of the swordsman had to pause as the foreign white sunlight blinded them. A soft breeze rolled across the lawn, stirring the grass so it resembled a deep emerald green ocean. Across the sparkling aquamarine lake that boarded one side of the castle, a moss encrusted forest could be seen. Legions of ivy curled around the huge trunks of the trees, their massive roots crawling over the ground like anchors that challenged the wind to just try and knock them down.

Tall swirling hills in the background completed the ethereal landscape. What normally was a dark gray desolate looking place had been transformed by the sunlight. Dusky foliage had been turned into warm greens that embraced rocks, trees, and even the stone hewn castle. It left the green-haired pirate stunned, it was like looking into those old fairy tale books Kuina had showed him once when they had dreamt of traveling the seas and seeing new places. From what he had previously seen looking outside the stained glass windows, this island was never so much as touched by light.

Mihawk simply closed his eyes and took a moment to simply breathe in the warmth. Sunlight was rare here. In fact in all his time living here he had only seen the sun shine on this island a few other times. His golden eyes slowly opened and a lazy smile spread across his face, it was on this auspicious day that he finally had someone he loved and could share it with.

The warlord set off for the spot on a far off hill he had set up for the both of them, gliding across the grass with all the grace of a shadow.

~ X ~

Perona wandered down the vacated castle, biting at her nails and looking a bit ashamed. She had admittedly peeked on the two swordsmen's actions that took place underground. It had been hard at first to admit to herself that she had watched the two men with utter fascination until she had passed out from a nosebleed. 'Who knew watching two males going at it would be so… _HOT!_ ... Ok, ok. Let's pause that thought before I pass out again.'

But she was left with a more serious problem. When she had woken up in the pool of her own blood, there had been two distinct sets of footprints leading away that eventually faded out down the hallway and towards the warlord's room. 'Those stupid men must have seen me and just left me on the floor! Jerks! But now they know I was peeking…'

Perona gnawed on her lower lip in distress. After pacing the castle for a few hours and seeing neither of the two men, and noticing both of the swordsmen's beds were empty at such an early hour, she had reasoned they must have gone outside in this disgustingly bright weather. This day couldn't get much worse.

She breathed a heavy sigh. 'Alright the only way to fix this is to act like it never happened. It will be easy enough with those two meatheads.' Grinning to herself she changed her course of direction to begin looking outside, only to stop in midair. Frowning as a realization came over her, 'No, the old man is too perceptive. Mihawk would have recognized what had happened to me.'

Perona phased through the front doors of the castle and stopped to open up her frilly parasol to guard against the overly radiant sunlight. 'Mhh, maybe it's time I leaved this place anyways. Now is a good time as any, I'll just go let Mihawk know.'

The ghost girl frowned to herself as she began to wonder if the warlord would even care. She had come to really love this island, but she could not stand being alone unlike the raven-haired swordsman. Mihawk seemed to hate her very presence. Well that was fine with her; she liked the island and not him anyways. It was time to try new things she decided, and headed off to find the two men with renewed vigor.

~ X ~

'Oiii~ Mihaawwkk!"

Golden eyes looked up to see a pink-haired girl flying towards him. 'Ughh perverted ghost girl.' He went back to what he was doing after giving off an audible huff.

"Tsk, jerk." She ascended the rest of the grassy hill she had seen the pale man sitting on top of. From her lower position she had not seen that Zoro had been with him. "D'awwww that's soooo cuutee~!", she sang as she gushed over the sight before her.

The green-haired pirate was napping; his head was on Mihawks lap with the rest of his body being caressed by the long blades of grass. His mouth was slightly parted as soft little snores escaped his lips. One hand rested on the well-formed abdomen that peeked out from between his open shirt, the other resting languidly by his side.

A snort from Mihawk caused her to look back up at the warlord. She floated closer to the black-haired man and looked over his shoulder at the canvas he had set up before him. "Ooohh~ I didn't know you were such an artist", Perona said, her voice tinted with awe.

Mihawk was painting the scenery. Each brushstroke was amazingly accurate; down to the colors, shading, textures, and all the subtle details that she would have never noticed before. It somehow left her speechless at the amount of things she took for granted about her surroundings. Like how the sunlight lit up the top layer of the deciduous trees canopy and filtered through the dense foliage allowing beams of golden light to touch the forest floor. Or how the outline of the clouds would light up like pieces of silver or gold depending on their position in the sky as the sun continued to rise above the horizon.

"It helps to keep the eyes sharp."

"Ehh?", Perona voiced in shock. Had the warlord actually spoken directly towards her without wanting something in return?

"Doing sketches and painting I mean."

"Oohhh," Perona hummed appreciatively. She remained in thoughtful silence for a moment, simply watching as the golden-eyed man painted. "So were all those unfinished paintings in the attic yours?"

Mihawk frowned and turned his head to the side to stare at her. For a moment Perona thought their somewhat normal conversation was coming to an end before he spoke.

'Is he going to bring up my peeping?', Perona worried to herself.

"Yes, those were all paintings I had lost the inspiration and will to finish", the warlord finally uttered.

"Hmm, well I think you found your muse." Perona said, smiling softly while pointing to the young man resting on the warlords lap.

Golden eyes widened and blinked at the ghost girl in surprise. And then the unthinkable happened. The warlord smiled warmly and nodded his agreement before he turned his attention back to his painting. Perona settled on his other side, drawing her knees up to her chest and continued to quietly observe.

~ X ~

"Finished", Mihawk breathed in relief as he set down his paint brush. He wiped his hands off in the grass and flopped back on the ground to stare up into the sky.

"It's a beautiful piece, even for a sunny cheery looking place."

"You have a strange taste in islands, girl", the warlord commented while arching an eyebrow.

"Ohh, that reminds me I wanted to talk to you about something." Perona droned out in recalling tone. Mihawk turned his head to fix his golden eyes on her, waiting for her to speak for once. "Well, I have heard about this super cool guy who lives in this lovely place full of cute zombies, complete with a castle and graveyard. He has offered me a position at his side and I think it is a good opportunity for me. I just wanted to let you know I was going. I'm not sure if I'll be coming back", she finished.

Perona fleetingly glanced to the warlord at her side. To her surprise the warlord did not say anything for a while. Mihawk didn't even smirk or make a smart comment of 'it is about time'. He just stared at her contemplatively.

"Mhh, I suppose it is for the best. I cannot keep you proper company. Also the young need to get out and explore the world while they can."

Perona just gaped at the older man until she was overcome by her emotions and erupted into a fit of happy tears. Snot streamed from her nose and she held her hands to her eyes as she continued to wail. Mihawk chuckled and patted her knee; the friendliest gesture towards the ghost girl in both of their histories.

Zoro yawned and stretched both of his arms over his head, wakened by the sound of the two. "Oh, I see you didn't die of blood loss Perona. But why are you crying idiot?"

Perona sniffed loudly and bonked him over the head with her fist before she wailed out, "Shut up Idiot! I am _not _crying!"

Zoro made a noise or irritation and rubbed at his head. A larger hand took over the rubbing and Zoro tilted his head to see the warlord grinning at him while ruffling his green hair up. Grinning, Zoro sat up on his own to settle on the opposite side of the warlord from Perona.

"Wow…you finished! It looks amazing," Zoro said as he leaned forward to get a better look. Mihawk simply hummed a note of thanks and sat back up so he was upright between the two youths.

Perona stopped crying and looked over at the two normally stoic men sitting so contentedly side by side. "Ohh, Zoro Kun. I suppose I should tell you too. I'm leaving the island. I figured I should tell you before you go back to your crew."

Zoro tilted his head to the side, remaining quietly in thought for a moment. "Why would you leave in the first place? You like it here right?"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love it here and all, but it just won't be the same with you gone. You sort of balanced us out. I just don't think I can stand this guy", she nudged Mihawk in the side pointedly with an elbow, "without you here."

"Mmm, I see." Zoro replied with a smirk of his own.

Mihawk rolled his eyes at the both of them while rubbing his elbowed ribs. "Well I suppose I should return you to your crew mates. It has been six days and I am sure they are worried about their first mate." 'Though I don't feel like sharing', he added privately.

"EHH? I'VE BEEN HERE FOR SIX DAYS?!" Zoro, yelled, as he bolted upright to his feet only to be rooted to the spot as a visible wave of agony rolled from head to toe. Grabbing at his back, Zoro turned robotically as he gritted his teeth and grated out, "Mihawk I have to get back. Luffy and the guys can't be kept waiting just because of me. Who knows what kind of shit our captain has pulled without me there!"

Getting up on his own feet, Mihawk placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders to support him. "Easy, I was planning on both of us setting out today." When the green-haired pirate relaxed a fraction he continued, "I have received some information that suggest they are anchored on a nearby island near your last known whereabouts. The straw hat pirates have been using it as their base of operations while they scan the ocean and neighboring islands looking for you. If we head out now we should be able to get there by late afternoon today."

"Well let's go then!" Zoro yelled impatiently.

"Haahhh… calm down and we will head out", Mihawk sighed and shook his head even as a he smirked in amusement.

Both of the swordsmen bid their farewell to the ghost girl and the three headed their separate ways. The sun, getting higher and higher in the sky, was soon obscured by heavy cloud cover. Darkness once again claimed its rightful place on the gloomy island. Mist crawled back over the rocky landscape to envelope the vacated castle in its ghost like embrace. Waves broke against the shoreline, pulling a coffin like vessel out to sea as the birds stopped their singing.

~ X ~

Zoro was practically bursting with nervous energy on the warlord's lap (no it's not what you are thinking). The island where his crew had anchored on was now in sight. It appeared to be a spring island judging by the warm air filled with the overpowering scent of the flowers that covered the land in bright pink and oranges. It was unoccupied from the looks of it, but he could not make out any of his crew yet. They were starting to get close enough that he could just make out the Going Merry's sheep figurehead.

Mihawk uncomfortably squirmed in his seat on his coffin vessel as they drew closer. His ship was meant to only hold one person so Zoro had been made to sit on his lap. At first it had seemed like a good idea, but now he could hardly contain himself from ravishing his delicious little pirate.

The warlord beached his vessel on the far side of the island. Part of the reason was so the straw hat pirates would not think that he was attacking. But mostly Mihawk wanted to have the extra time with his lover before they parted ways. Both of them were not talkers, so they walked side by side in companionable silence. Words were not needed for the two men farewells.

They were nearly at straw hat pirate's ship. Thick white clouds were lit up in bright florescent pink like giant mounds of cotton candy in the setting sun. Waves glittered with bright citrus colors under the sinking sun. Mihawk glanced sideways, taking in the green-haired youth currently using his white hilted sword as a walking stick. His golden eyes fell to the other swords held at his hips by a thin piece of string and he was suddenly reminded of something important. Clearing his throat to draw the younger man's attention, Mihawk unexpectedly voiced, "Roronoa, I have some things I have been meaning to give you."

Stopping to lean heavily against his white katana, Zoro turned his head to see the warlord withdraw something green from his long black jacket. "My haramaki!" Zoro yelled in disbelief, nearly falling forward in his shock. Mihawk smirked at Zoro as he handed him the belly band.

The green haramaki had been meticulously sewn together from its tattered remains. Rows and rows of stitches could be seen if you brought your face right up to the fabric, but the color of the thread had been so assiduously matched they were not visible unless you were looking for them. Such care had obviously been poured into sewing his favorite article of clothing.

Zoro threw himself at the warlord, surprising the older man with a fierce bearhug. He buried his face into the other's warm pale chest, perhaps for what may be the last time. No, he did not want this to end. These past days spent away from his crew had been some of Zoro's hardest but also his happiest.

The warlords golden eyes widened in surprise at the strength behind the younger swordman's hug. It was as if the young pirate was clinging on to him like he was a piece of driftwood after being lost at sea -which happened to be half accurate considering Zoro's fishman episode. He rubbed the straw hat pirates back with soothing strokes as he returned the embrace.

Letting out a shuddering exhale, Zoro finally stepped away from the warlord to look him in those honey colored eyes. "Thank you Mihawk, for everything", he said solemnly. His smile turned sad as he asked the question he was afraid to hear the answer to. "Can we ever meet again? Not as enemies but…well…," he strained himself not to fidget as he said the last part, "um… lovers," he whispered.

Grinning crookedly, Mihawk reached into his jacket again and came up with a rather plain and small piece of white paper that was no bigger than his hand. He held it out to the young swordsman, who took it gingerly while inspecting it with a confused expression. "Keep it with you, it should allow our paths to cross again."

"What? A piece of paper will?"

"It is not an ordinary piece of paper. Some refer to it as Vivre Cards."

Zoro's eyes widened as he recalled Luffy's brother giving him a piece of paper awhile back after saying something similar to his captain. He looked back down at his haramaki in one hand and back to the paper in the other. Shuffling about, he managed to slip the green haramaki back to its rightful place at his belly and carefully tucked the white bit of paper into the belly band. Zoro adjusted his three swords so they hung off the mended band once more. Patting his favored garment with a wide grin on his face he said, "Now I have even more reason to like this haramaki."

Mihawk rolled his eyes, but his faint smile betrayed his real emotions of happiness at the youth's words.

"Speaking of which, I didn't know you knew how to sew. Or at least I was not expecting the greatest swordsman to know how to. Is that why you had that guide book on sewing out?"

"Oh, you saw that?" when the green-haired pirate nodded Mihawk continued hesitantly, "Well, that was not the reason I read that particular book."

"Eh? Then why?"

"I had to read it to learn how to stitch your wounds closed."

"…You read a sewing book…for that?"

"You have to admit it worked well considering the context."

"…..yeah I guess."

Suddenly a loud roar interrupted their conversation.

"ZOOOOOOORRROOOOOOO!" a familiar voice boomed.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked the air as he looked around seeing only the empty shoreline.

*Boom* the green-haired pirate was sent rolling head over heels across the sand as a rubbery body was sent hurtling into him. Mihawk stared at the two tangled up boys skidding across the beach with blank expression till they came to a shuddering halt.

Zoro coughed roughly as his winded lungs took back in the air that had been so suddenly knocked out of them. He lifted his head up from the sand to look down at the weight on his upper body when he felt something hot and wet dripping onto his chest. Luffy was crying, but he looked so mad. "Luffy-", Zoro began only to be interrupted.

"You… IDIOT!" Luffy yelled, still big tears welling out of his dark eyes. "You were gone so long everyone had thought that you were dead. He paused to snort up a big gob of snot, which Zoro was silently thankful that it too did not drip onto his chest.

"Sorry to disappoint," Zoro wheezed out as he rubbed at the back of his head.

Luffy titled his head forward and put his straw hat back on so that it obscured the top of his face in shadow. His hand reached up to wipe away at his eyes before he said in a steady voice, "I knew you weren't dead, but I couldn't help feeling that it was my fault. Everyone kept telling me you were dead. That I should move on… But I couldn't. How could I when it was my fault. That is was my fault that I could not protect my nakama! ... A captain should be able to protect his friends! … I never want to feel that way again." He looked up with dry eyes that blazed with determination, his mouth set in a firm grimace. "Don't you dare die! Don't you dare worry us all like that again! I'm going to be the pirate king and I need the best swordsman at my side! I need my first mate at my side! _I NEED MY FRIEND_! My dream is not worth having if you just go ahead and die!" Luffy yelled hoarsely while shaking the green-haired man by the shoulders like a rag doll.

"S-Sorry", Zoro stuttered. His eyes grew wide as his captain suddenly embraced him in a tight hug. Over Luffy's shoulder he could see Mihawk standing with his arms crossed and smirking in their direction.

"Shishishi, I'm just glad you are ok", Luffy beamed as he got off from sitting on his first mate, smiling his impossibly wide smile. He offered his crewmate a hand to help him stand, which had Zoro grinning lopsidedly back while he took the proffered hand. The straw hat captain heaved Zoro to his feet and was shocked when Zoro let out a stream of curses as he immediately fell back onto to sand on his side.

"Oi, Zoro, what's wrong?!"

One eyebrow twitched violently along with a vein that protruded on the green-haired swordman's head. Zoro felt his eye start to go into spams as he glared at Luffy. "You dumbass captain, you ripped open my stitches!" he hissed vehemently.

"Oops, Sorry!"

Mihawk broke the silence with a heavy sigh and the two youths turned to stare at the warlord pinching the bridge of his nose with an ivory hand. "Straw Hat, please take better care of your swordsman…or I just might have to cut off those rubbery arms of yours."

Luffy dropped his smile as he titled his head to the side. He finally hemmed, "Ehh, Zoro, why is Hawkeye here?"

Both of the swordsman sighed.

'Did he just now realize a warlord of the seas was standing there?'

'Roronoa is in for quite a journey considering this so-called-captains level of idiocy.'

"Well, thanks for bringing him back to me Hawky!" Luffy laughed good-naturedly. He failed to notice how the nickname made the master swordsman's eye twitch violently.

Shaking his head, Mihawk turned around and began walking down the beach towards his own ship. As he raised his hand in his last farewell he called out over his shoulder, "Good luck."

Frowning, Zoro watched the dark-haired man walk away, his dark jacket billowing after him like an angered shadow. He turned his focus back to his captain and said, "Oi Luffy, let's go back home already."

Luffy turned back to him, beaming as he cried out excitedly, "Let's celebrate with some meat!"

"As long as there will be sake too.", Zoro said pointedly, as he carefully picked himself up from off the sand, leaning on his Wado Ichimonji for support.

"Shishishishi, ill have Sanji set up the party! And if he says no then it is a captains order!" Luffy exclaimed as he brushed the dust from his shorts. They both set off for their ship, the Going Merry, taking their time since the swordsman was injured and the captain was urging Zoro to fill him in on the past few days that he had been missing.

~ X ~

Epilogue

Zoro was reunited with his crew. He was home once again with all of his nakama. His recovery from the fishman incident was swift thanks to Chopper, who was amazed by the lovely cross-stitch work done on the green-haired man's wounds.

Sanji was forced to cook five days' worth of food, most of which was eaten by Luffy, for the straw hat crew's celebration of Zoro's return. His cooking was a good distraction from the unwanted satisfaction at his rivals return. But after hearing the hell the swordsman had gone through on the island he was more than happy to give up the rest of his booze supply for the idiotic moss head. After all he could sympathize with being on a barren spit of rock with only death to look forward to.

Nami and Usopp had to apologize profusely after Zoro had found out they had started to make his funeral preparations. All of which were torn down despite Nami's complaints of wasting money.

Robin was more interested in the island that Zoro had nearly died upon and wanted to know every morbid detail of his ordeal along with the story of the islands history Mihawk had told him about.

Mihawk felt staying at the castle without the green-haired man was boring, so he endeavored to fulfill more of his warlord duties to pass the time till their next meeting. This surprised the government and his fellow warlords of the sea when he actually started showing up to their meetings.

As for Perona, she finally found a new home complete with a creepy gothic castle and a graveyard full of real live zombies, or rather undead zombies… She even got to piece together a few of her own zombie creations from some of the cute creatures she happened across. Her ghost powers were a welcome addition to the terrifying ship, which was so huge it was more like an island.

**Final Authors Note:**

**I can't believe it's over. My first story is done and at the same time I feel both pleased and sad. It was a strange journey filled with hardships, laughter, and the rich support of all you wonderful readers.**

**I think Zoro picked up some his "Let's just cut it off" habit from Mihawk.**

**It is funny because this was supposed to be a short and serious one shot, but it turned out the complete opposite. As I reread through my whole story I can't help but notice I have a weird habit of alliteration xD. Oh well I guess that can be my thing :).**

**Thank you so much for all of you who read my story. I hope you enjoyed it~! –With lots of Love - Echo**


End file.
